A Dangerous Game
by GallagherAcademy
Summary: Cammie meets a certain green-eyed partner. They have a dangerous mission to complete: Operation Take Down. Threatening notes are found. Secrets are revealed. Travel with Cammie and the gang to find out.
1. Meeting Zach

**Washington D.C.**

 **Cammie's Flat 2:00 A.M**

 **Cammie's POV:**

I woke up to hear the floorboards creaking. Someone's here. I reached over to my nightstand opening the drawer to get my knife. With a knife in hand, I made my way towards the door. I peeked over the door. There was a black figure in the living room. Tall, broad shoulders, muscular. _Spy._ I thought. He seemed to be examining the room. I crept up from behind but he must have sensed my presence since he whipped around. I pounced on him but he managed to kick me back. We started fighting and 2 minutes into the fight he knocked my knife to the floor. In the dark, I saw a flash of a smile. In that brief second, I had him pinned on the floor.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" I demanded. The figure chuckled.

"Zachary Goode. CIA. You ask so many questions you know that?" The voice said. That voice apparently belonged to "Zach". That could be a cover or not but still, I needed to make sure.

"ID?" I asked. He looked at me. And I swear I could have been knocked over by a feather. His eyes. I got deja vu. Although that was impossible because I'd never met anyone with natural green eyes. I was sure of it. Yet his eyes were familiar to me. Well, must be some green contacts one of my friends wore. That has to be it.

Then he spoke. "Why would I show it to you? For all, I know you're some mole." I glared at him.

"ID now!" I barked. He sighed dramatically. Then I noticed a backpack on the sofa. He saw me eye it.

"I'll show it to you. It's in my back pocket. If you would let me go I could reach for it. Unless you want to do it yourself." He added suggestively with a wink. I gave a snort of disgust.

"If I did reach for your back pocket it would be to whip your ass." I snarled.

He smirked. "Damn, sassy." I let him go but kept him under my supervision. I flicked the light switch and the room lit up. I could see him more clearly. Sharp cheekbones. Nice pink plump lips. And his hair. It was the color of chocolate. Messy in all the right places.

"Here." He flicked the CIA identification. _Zachary Goode._

"Ok. I'm Cammie Morgan." I introduced myself. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I know. You're the famous Chameleon." I whipped around to look at him.

"How do you know my codename? It's classified to people under level 6 clearance." I informed him. Don't tell me he _hacked_ my CIA file.

"Oh right. That's why I'm here. I'm here for a mission. Although I do recommend having better fashion choices." He said eyeing my clothes. I glared at him. _I_ was sleeping before he _broke into_ my flat.

"Whatever. Mission?"

"Yeah here's the file." I took the file that said "Operation Take Down"

"'Operation Take Down'? Are you serious?" I asked.

Zach nodded. "It may seem like a simple in-and-out but for some reason I doubt it."

I opened the file. In the file it said the following:

 ** _Operation Take Down_**

 _Agents assigned on this mission: Zachary Alexander Goode and Cameron Ann Morgan_

 ** _Objective: Take down organization (name will be revealed via dead drop)_**

 _Dead Drop: Eye of the City_

 _Location: London and Switzerland_

 _Zachary Goode's codename: Shadow_

 _Cameron Morgan's codename: Chameleon_

 _Zachary Goode's Cover: Liam Clark_

 _Likes: Hanging out with friends, spying, missions, sports (basketball, soccer, hockey etc.), his wife_

 _Dislikes: All girls who throw themselves at him, Amateurs (spy or not), dense people, idiots_

 _Wife: Emma Roberts_

 _Job: Agent for the organization (Name Unknown)_

 _Residence:_ _Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Ehaut District, Switzerland_

 _Residence Cost:_ _$22,296,408_

 _Cameron Morgan's Cover: Emma Roberts_

 _Likes: Parties, spying, Bars, missions, danger, husband_

 _Dislikes: Men who don't take a hint, manipulation, failing, amateurs, idiots_

 _Husband: Liam Clark_

 _Job: Informant for the organization_

 _Residence:_ _Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Enhaut District, Switzerland_

 _Residence Cost:_ _$22,296,408_

 _Get the dead drop in London then head to Switzerland for rest of mission_

 _Other Agents on mission: Rebecca Grace Baxter, Grant Newman, Elizabeth Sutton, Jonas Anderson, Macey Mchenry, Preston Winters_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. No name for the organization. And it's a riddle. Bex might help. At least my friends are there. I yawned. Zach looked at me. "Sleepy? Recommend you get some sleep. You look terrible." I glared at him.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I'm starving. Can you make me a sandwich?" He asked.

I shot him an incredulous look. "Make you a sandwich? Did you just seriously ask that?" He looked indifferent.

"Yea."

"Do you want me to snap of some of your body parts?"

His eyes widened. "Um...you know what...Imma make myself a sandwich. And can I crash here?"

"You already broke in. Why not? And next time break into my house your body will be floating down the Nile." I said using Joe Solomon's threat.

"You know Joe?" He looked at me. Considering me. I nodded. "Joe knows everyone."

"Yea he taught me what I know." I added. He smiled. An actual smile among all his annoying smirks.

"Crash on the couch." And with that, I left. I closed the door and laid down. _What has life come to?_ I thought.

And I fell asleep.

 ** _Following Morning_**

 ** _7:00 a.m_**

Someone was shaking me awake. I was going to kill them. I opened one eye to see Zach. I punched him. Don't. Ever. Mess. With. A. Gallagher Girl.

"Ow! Gallagher Girl! You punch hard!" Zach exclaimed rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"How'd you know I went to Gallagher?" I asked.

"So many questions." Zach looked at me. "Spy." And then there was that damned smirk.

I groaned. "When will you answer a question with an _answer._ " Then I asked one more question. "Why are you waking me up!"

"To pack. We leave in an hour. Hurry up." I glared at him. Will, I ever _not_ get annoyed?

An hour later we were headed towards the jet. Towards London. To this mission.

"Zach?" I needed to know one thing.

"Yea?" He looked at me.

"What level is this mission?" This was probably a level 7. Taking down an organization. Probably one of those minor groups.

He tensed. "10." He regarded me. I looked at him. 10? 10 is the highest level of a mission.

"10?!" He couldn't be serious. It couldn't be a... It cant be...

"It's a blackout mission." He looked at me. He could tell what I was thinking. _Why us?_ "We are the best of the best Gallagher Girl. He would send us. Because we would take it down...even if _we_ go down with it." I've taken up to level nine missions. But this is the most dangerous type of mission. I can't go MIA or KIA...my mom. We've lost so much...Dad...

Zach saw my pain. And for once, he comforted me. Let's hope this mission won't have any complications.

* * *

 **This is my new story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-N**


	2. London

**CIA Issued Plane**

 **9:23 P.M**

 **Zach's POV:**

We were on this plane for so many hours. Cammie fell asleep once she got on. I had woken her up once due to her crying. I had asked her what was wrong but she only shook her head. "Dad..." She had whispered in her sleep. So I assumed it was her father. I knew her father was the CIA Legend, Matthew Andrew Morgan. I also knew he had gone MIA. No body was ever found so everyone just assumed he was gone. Dead. And I thanked my mother. My mother head operative of the Circle. News got around at the end of Senior Year that the Chameleon along with Duchess, Bookworm and Peacock had taken down the Circle for good. I also received news that my mom had died. I also heard rumors about my mother killing Matthew Morgan. It was too late to help Cammie now. My mom ruined her life. But in return Cammie destroyed what my mother adored.

Cammie stirred in the seat next to me. The co-pilot came to me and handed me our covers. Well. This organization wants to play with fire. Then fire they shall get. I looked at my cover.

 **Zachary Goode: Liam Clark**

 _Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, 5' 10", broad shoulders, muscular_

 _Origin: Milan, Italy_

 _Status: Married_

 _Wife: Emma Roberts_

 _Ring:_

And next to it was a gold ring. Great I'm married. I looked at Cammie and read her cover.

 **Cameron Morgan: Emma Roberts Clark**

 _Appearance: Blonde, brown eyes, 5' 7", skinny_

 _Origin: London, England_

 _Status: Married_

 _Husband: Liam Clark_

 _Ring:_

And next to it was a gold ring with a diamond. I rolled my eyes. They were probably rich. I felt eyes on me. I turned to find Cammie staring at me with those blue eyes of hers. Cammie seemed to be studying me. My face was stripped of the mask I usually have on. I was basically vulnerable. Cammie opened her mouth. I stared at her lips. Then she saw the files. "How's that going?" She said with a nod towards the files.

"Good. Although this seems like a level 8 or 9 mission. Heard these people are co-founders of this big company in Europe."

"Europe? So is their company located in Switzerland too?"

"Apparently. They moved their 3 months ago. Probably to be closer to the organization."

"Yeah. But first we need to go and get the dead drop. We need information. And if that's the only way to do this then so be it. Game on."

"We have to be in London for 3 days then head over to Switzerland which is about an hour away."

She nodded. " So we are staying in a hotel?" I looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"Yeah. The Four Seasons Hotel London at Park Lane."

"Really?"

"Yep. Grand suite with city view."

"Cool. Although Macey would probably be complaining." Cammie said with a giggle.

Once we landed we ran to hotel. It was pouring.

"Ugh we're here."

"Cammie once you've gotten into your cover you have to speak in a British accent." I told her in Farsi.

"Ok. And what accent do you have?"

"Italian." She sighed.

"Give me the damn contacts Zach." She put on her brown contacts as I put on my blue contacts. And let this begin. We were no longer ourselves. We were now Liam and Emma Clark. Here goes nothing. We got to the suite and searched for bugs. We found some and destroyed them all. After we were done we were faced with one problem. There were two of us. And one bed...

We spun around to face the other. "Who's taking the bed and who's taking the floor?" I mean it was 10 pm. And I for one want sleep. She shrugged. And what she said really surprised me.

"You can sleep on the bed Zach. As long as you stay on your side. Oh and wake me up and I assure you one of your body parts wil be missing or you will be bald."

I smirked. "Damn. You don't need to threaten me. I wouldn't touch you. You're not my type."

"'Type'. What? You go for girls who show a lot of cleavage and a lot of ass? Boy I've got myself the worst partner ever." I stopped smirking. She started towards the bathroom. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. I couldn't have her think of me like that. She was really close. I could feel her breath on my neck. She smelled like vanilla.

"No Gallagher Girl. Don't think of me like that. That's not what I meant. I mean I don't go for girls who play hard to get."

She snorted. "You think I'm playing hard to get? Please. I'm not interested in you. I'm not like other girls Zach. I won't swoon like they do. All I see in you is a cocky bastard and a decent spy. Don't think you have a chance with me Zachary. As if I'd ever have feelings for you. Especially like that." Her eyes were piercing. Why do I feel like I got my heart torn out? I don't like her. Not like that at least.

It hurt believe it or not. Although she was right about one thing. I am a cocky bastard. "Don't worry. We just have to get this mission over with and then you won't have to see me again." Her eyes softened. They didn't hold that fire that burned with hatred but now they were soft and kind.

"Look Zach..." She started. But I was still burning with anger at her thinking I was...like that. The fact that my chest hurt. The fact that she had caused it. We had just met. But it still wasn't nice.

"No! Leave me alone. Forget we ever had that stupid conversation. Forget I ever mentioned anything." I stalked over to the door. I was going to the bar downstairs and that was that. A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I was face to face with the monster I called my partner.

"Zach. I didn't mean that." I laughed mockingly.

"What? So you love me?" I mocked. Her expression hardened. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor or not?" She asked. Her eyes were a stormy type of blue now. Guess they change color with her emotions.

"No."

"Exactly." She was looking into my eyes. I wanted to hug her for some inexplicable reason.

"I'm going to sleep. Unless you're going to stand their looking like an idiot." She flashed a grin. She finally grinned. All I've seen from her is this tough girl who seems to have no emotion at all. Then their was this version of her. She's left me wondering. Which one of them is the _real_ Cammie Morgan?

I walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change clothes. I walked out of the bathroom with my hair damp, a shirt and shorts. I walked over to the other side of the bed opposite of Cammie.

 _Cammie_.

She was so beautiful. And somehow I knew she didn't know that. Well she would soon. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

 **The Four Seasons Hotel London at Park Lane**

 **8 A.M**

I was being shaken awake lightly. I swatted at the hand shaking me. I heard someone sigh. A feminine sigh. Then I felt someone push at my back. And I landed on my face. Someone laughed. "Who threw me off the bed again? _Grant!"_ I muttered menacingly.

I heard a giggle. I cracked an eye open to see Cammie clutching her stomach just because she pushed me off the bed. She grinned at me. A twinkle in her eyes. "Not Grant." And she burst out laughing again. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She started punching me lightly but I could feel her body rippling with laughter.

I put her down on the bed. She was laughing hysterically she was on the verge of tears. How could she still be laughing?

"Zach!" She said amongst her giggling. "I...Oh heavens...oh...your...face..." That was basically all she managed out. A laughing Cammie. I got to say. I could get used top this. I just stood there smiling at her. Taking her in. She was in one word adorable. Ok...forget I said that. After 5 minutes-yes it took her five minutes to control her laughter-she said, "The eye of the city. The eye of London. Where could that be?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's the eye of London specifically?"

"I called the Director. When I asked about this organization all he said is 'You'll see Cameron' and hung up. Although I gotta say," She said shaking with laughter. "You made my day." Something in her tone attracted me to her.

"Are you flirting with me, Gallagher Girl?" I teased. She grinned a devilish grin.

"Yes. No. Maybe so." She smiled. Ah. A flirty Cammie.

"Really?" She said mockingly. I must have said that out loud. Damn it.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"We really need to figure out the meeting place. Director said we need to be their at 5 pm. And I for one am jet lagged. And in these past hours I've known you...I've lost some brain cells." I glared at her playfully.

"Shut up." I pushed her slightly.

"Eye of the city of London..." Cammie wondered out loud. An hour later still nothing. Maybe my dad knows something. He always talked about taking me to the London Eye because the view was remarkable. That's when it hit me.

"Cammie!" She looked up at me.

"Yea? You have something?" A flicker of hope ignited in her eyes. I nodded.

"Yea. The Eye of the City. The London Eye. The ferris wheel." She seemed to be mentally smacking herself.

"Of course! The girls and I would go there every time we visited London! I'm so stupid!" She exclaimed.

"We both are. It took us an hour to figure it out." I laughed. She gave a short laugh.

"We better get 're meeting them in 8 hours and I want to take a look around London. It's been a year since I've been here."

"Well, I haven't been here more than a week so looking around would be nice." I admitted.

She gave a small smile. "I'd be happy to show you around. It's also way to kill some time. Because after tomorrow we are officially Liam and Emma Clark."

"Yeah. Go get ready. I'll get ready too. How long will you take?"

"Half an hour. Haven't you learned anything about me already?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not like other girls Zachary. I don't take an hour or more to do my make up. Because let me tell you I don't do make up unless I _have_ to. Or unless Macey forces me to wear some." She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. My phone rang. A text from Grant probably. But it wasn't. It was from a private number. But that wasn't what concerned me. It was the text itself.

 _She's something isn't she? Well you'll find out more later. Good luck._ _P.S Isn't London beautiful?_

That was it. It wasn't even signed off. Once Jonas was here I'll have him investigate it. I wasn't going to be stopped by one measly text. They would have to try much harder to scare me.

"Zach?" Cammie asked poking her head out of the bathroom.

"Yea."

"Hurry up. You're just standing there staring at your phone. Are you ok? You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine." I lied. I will be. Once I find this asshole trying to mess with me. And trust me. This person won't win.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter. How am I doing so far? Hope you're not disappointed.**

 **-N**


	3. The Dead Drop

**The London Eye**

 **4:58 PM**

 **Cammie's POV:**

I can't believe Zach and I wondered around for Zach had wandered around London for hours. Although Zach seemed tense after I went into the bathroom. It was almost time for the dead drop. I spotted a woman in a black dress, fishnets, and black high heeled boots walking towards us. She deliberately bumped into me (although to a civilian it would seem like an accident) and dropped a napkin. I picked up and said, "Here you go." The woman looked at me and offered me a kind smile.

"No thank you. It's no use to me." And her eyes said _But it is of good use to you._

I nodded. She walked away before facing me and saying "I'm so sorry for bumping into you." And her eyes said _Good luck to both of you._ And with that she spun around and left. She blended in well with the crowd. _Pavement artist._ I stuffed the piece of paper in my jacket pocket. My hand was hanging loosely at my side and I felt a warm hand intertwine with mine. I looked at him surprised.

"People were looking at us weirdly. Might as well make them think we're a couple." I nodded remembering the old couple we passed by who said "Why you two are so cute. They remind e of when we were young. Young love." I had blushed at the thought of Zach as my boyfriend. Just no.

We walked back which took 37 minutes but it was worth it. We strolled through Green Park. When we got to the hotel had we realized we were still holding hands. We both dropped our hands from the hand holding and tried to pretend it hadn't happened. We still needed to figure out the name of the organization. And the name was in the piece of paper in my pocket. With every step I took towards our suite I felt the piece of paper weigh me down. We got to our suite and sat down on the king-sized bed. We were in for the "big reveal". This organization. Why it was classified. Why it was so mysterious. It's purpose. "Ready?" I asked Zach. I looked steadily into his eyes. He nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied. We had to be ready. We were born into this business. We were _born_ to be _ready._ I opened the piece of paper and in a neat scribble it said the following:

 _R.O.F: Ring Of Fire._

 _Purpose: They are bent on taking civilians or spies and training them to be assassins. After all their rigorous training they are sent on missions to kill important people or leaders. In other words they are trained assassins who kill world leaders and the like_

 _Reason As To Why Its Classified: This organization is very secretive very few people know about it. It is also one of the worlds most dangerous organizations._

 _P.S Good luck to you two. This mission is not as simple as it seems. They are trained to kill. They are no longer people for they can torture people into madness. They can break you in less than 5 minutes. Be careful. The people who are in this organization are most inhumane for they seem to have no emotion. Almost like killer robots. You must act with the utmost care and_ always _have_ _backup_.

I looked at Zach. "Ring Of Fire?" He looked at me incredulously. I nodded in agreement. "I mean who names their top secret organization the _Ring Of Fire?_ Like after the ring of volcanoes? Are you kidding me?" Then he started laughing. I don't know why but he leaned towards me. I stared at him. He was laughing. But I still heard the edge to his amused laugh. He stopped laughing suddenly.

"Cam...?"

"Yeah?"

"The message? Why give us the P.S thing? We know what we're doing...don't we?" His last question held a slight hesitation. I wouldn't blame him. This mission hasn't turned out like they normally do. You get intel, form a plan, make a back up plan, and then you give it a go. You go in. You get out. A simple in and out. But the person who gave us this intel is saying otherwise. It's not simple. It's not a simple in and out mission. It's much harder. And Zach had a point. Why tell us? Why not let us die? Because it's either it goes down or we go down with it.

"I...I don't know. Zach. Let's no think about it. We still need the other part of the mission. The girls and the guys. We can figure it out. All together. After all. Two heads are better than one."

He gave me a weird look. "We are two heads, Cammie."

"That's not what I meant. That came out wrong."

My phone rang. _Unknown Caller_ it read. I answered.

"Hello...Yea we're in the hotel...yes...we'll be ready by 8 how's that for you...Yes?...Good...yes we'll be there...I'll inform him...Thanks...Yes bye." And I ended the call. Zach raised and eyebrow and signaled towards the phone.

I made fake enthusiastic jazz hands. "We're headed to Switzerland in about 2 hours so I would hurry up. It's nearly 6."

We packed and headed towards a secluded area where the jet could land.

 **An hour later**

 **1 mile from** **Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Enhaut District, Switzerland**

 **9:43 PM**

We had arrived and a luxury car was waiting for us. These people were _rich._ Once we arrived to the house my jaw went slack. Zach smirked at my reaction. We were in our covers. We were Liam and Emma Clark already.

Zach smirked. "Welcome to our home again, love." He said in his Italian accent. I faked gasped but it sounded real and breathless.

"Liam, you know I fancy you but this...I still can't believe this is our home!" I exclaimed in a British accent. The accent sounded so real and it would have made all my teachers and Bex proud. But none of them were here. It was me and Zach for now.

"You don't fancy me." He said looking into my eyes.

"I don't?"

"No. You know you _love_ me." The way he said it was so possessive. And not a bad possessives. It was the possessiveness a man posses for a woman he loves. But this was fake. He's probably done something like this before. Maybe this is how he fools people. He's such a mystery.

"Whatever. This does not mean anything is happening tonight." Zach looked at me. And smirked. I swear if he keeps smirking we are going to get caught. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Ga-Em?" Oh my gosh. He almost said Gallagher Girl. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. If we get caught I'm killing Zach.

"Yes. I mean it! No funny business!"

"Suit yourself, darling."

And with that we were at the front entrance of the house. I looked at the house and I had to keep my jaw from dropping open. What is this? You call this a _house?_ There was absolutely no way this was house. I call this a mansion. And besides all that we had a great view of the dock! We climbed up the stairs. Once we entered I couldn't stop myself from gasping. It was so beautiful!

"Still can't believe we live here, sweet?" I've got to say. Zach's Italian accent is slightly alluring. Note I didn't say alluring but _slightly_ alluring.

"Nope. I mean, dear, this place is beautiful. Of course nothing is more beautiful than you but still." I added when Zach shot me a look of feigned hurt. Then a servant ( I'm guessing) rushed over to us.

"Mr. Clark! Ms. Roberts- I mean Mrs. Clark ! I'm sorry! We just noticed your arrival. You've been gone for two weeks. But two weeks is far too long!" He led us over to another corner and whispered, " Some agents came over in search for you. They left me with a message for you since I know. The Ring Of Fire wants some people dead. They trust you can eliminate and retrieve the information they need for their plan." We nodded.

"Yes. Of course." Zach (Or should I say Liam) said.

"Ma'am have you forgotten my name already?" I stared at him and nodded sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget things. That's bad in this business." I told him. He nodded and smiled. The real Liam and Emma must have really confided in this servant to tell him about this.

"I have known you for a year now, miss. You do tend to forget things, miss. Especially my name. My name is Noah Harris." He told me. "Although Mr. Clark could've told you." Noah looked at Zach. He seemed to worship Zach. Well Liam. You know what I mean.

"Look, Noah, we've confided in you something that can't get out. Even the slightest hint at what we _truly_ do, their will be horrible consequences. The knowledge you possess is great. Do not slip up. We have entrusted you with the greatest secret. And we won't hesitate to kill you if it's necessary." Zach said. Noah nodded vigorously.

"No, sir. I know that my knowledge is great. I will not fail you. You trust me and I wouldn't dare lose it. Only a fool would lose your trust." He said staring at us with intensity.

"Of course, Harris. Now. Do us a favor. Get us the names of the people that are needed gone. And who possesses the information."

Noah nodded. "Of course, sir."

With that we headed upstairs. Once we got to the room we noticed their was one bed. "I'm not doing this." I told Zach. "You sleep on one side and I on the other. Understood?" He nodded.

"Of course." He said. And winked. Bastard. I rolled my eyes.

"Will you stop acting like an idiot? And quit smirking, Zach. It's annoying."

"I can't. I'm to Goode for that." I glared at him.

"Quit the pun." I growled. He laughed. Then he turned serious.

"What do you think they're up to?" He asked. I shrugged.

"They want certain people dead and information. Apart from that they're formulating some sort of plan. We need to be careful. For all we know it could be to take down the CIA." I whispered the last part. Zach nodded. Then something hit me.

I whispered into his ear, "Zach we forgot to sweep the room for bugs or cameras!" He looked at me alarmed. We found 10 bugs. They were all immediately destroyed. We had sounded like we were taking about the R.O.F so thank God.

"Cammie?" Zach said.

"Yea Zach?"

"Who do you think put those bugs there?"

"Who do you think?"

"The Ring Of Fire."

"That's my guess." I looked at Zach. Gave him a tired smile.

I suddenly got a call. I looked at the Caller ID. _Bex._ I answered.

 ** _Bex: Bold and Cammie is Underlined_**

 **Hey Cam!**

Sup Bex. How are you doing?

 **Good. So I'm on my way there.**

Ah. Yes! Finally. I get to see you guys. So that means I can meet the boys too.

Bex laughed **Yes exactly. My partner's a doofus!**

Name?

 **Grant. That's his name.**

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you Rebecca?" A male voice said. **What'd you call me?!**

Wow. Poor guy he's dead. " _Damn it!"_ I heard the male voice say. I assume it's Grant's.

 **No shit. Once we land imma throw his dead body somewhere.**

Well his fate is sealed. Can't wait to see you Bex. How's Macey and Liz?

 **Macey found wine...so you know how that went. Macey is still drinking wine. And Liz...**

What happened to Liz...

 **...**

Bex?!

 **She may or may not be passed out.**

 _BEX!_

 **You can thank Macey. Plus Jonas, Lizzie's partner, is making sure she doesn't like vomit.**

She's gonna have a major hang over Bex. How many cups did she drink.

 **...Well...**

Well? How many did she drink? How many did she drink that she's passed out! Zach eyed me curiously and came over. He started listening to my conversation.

 **More than 3...more than she could handle. Macey over estimated her tolerance.**

Poor Liz. How many has Mace drunk?

 **Shit! Enough she's about to strip and lap dance on Preston.**

I bet Preston would like that... Bex get Macey! 

**Imma deal with this! Bye Cam**

 _ **Call Ended**_

"Your friends are crazy." Zach pointed up.

"Shut up! For the record Grant's dead."

"Who's going to kill him? What'd he do now? I hope it's not something like when he's hangry."

" _Hangry?"_ I asked shooting him a funny look. He shuddered.

"Long story. When are they coming?"

"They're on their way already. Their probably arriving in the morning. Around 8. They left around midnight." He nodded.

"We should get some rest. Jet lag." I smiled. Sleep was catching up with me. I nodded and changed. Zach was in a shirt and some shorts. He went on one side and I went to the opposite. Before I drifted off into unconsciousness I thought about seeing the girls and Preston again. I can't wait to meet the boys.

* * *

 **I hope you like the chapter. Thx for reading. Until next time.**

 **-N**


	4. Welcome to Switzerland

**Switzerland**

 **Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Enhaut District aka Clark Residence**

 **7 A.M**

 **Zach's POV:**

I woke up to a warmth wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw it was...Cammie. We were basically tangled together. Cammie had her arms wrapped around my waist, her head resting on my chest. Her blonde hair was splayed across my chest and pillow. My pulse started to race and I smiled. She was so beautiful. Then I noticed my arms were around her. My head buried in Cammie's hair. She smelled like strawberries and heaven. Then it hit me. We were sleeping as if we were...a couple. And I don't want my body parts chopped off. Don't get me wrong. I like Cammie. But like that I'm not sure. Not that I'd admit that.

I laid her on the bed gently and I went to take a quick shower. After changing I realized it was 7:15. I went to the balcony (That's right this bedroom has a balcony) and took in some fresh air. I must have been there for a long time because when I went back inside it was 7:23. Damn it! I went to shake Cammie awake. She. Wouldn't. Wake. Up.

I shook her for 5 minutes and nothing. Then it hit me.

Revenge.

And that's why I pushed Cammie off the bed. She landed with a hard _THUMP._ I heard a groan followed by a growl. She landed on her stomach. I poked my head from the side of the bed to look at Cammie's eyes. "Zachary!" She whisper-yelled.

"Yes?" I said feigning innocence. I'm anything but.

"You. Pushed. Me. Off. The. Damn. Bed! You're going to get it! First it was you asking me to make you a sandwich and now this!"

"Revenge is sweet."

"Revenge huh?" She asked. Her eyes were shining.

"Karmas a bitch." She nodded and took my hand and flipped me to the floor.

"It is definitely a bitch." She said and laughed. Great I landed on my back!

After getting dressed, we went to Noah to tell him we were having over guests. He had nodded and left. We took the limo to the airport.

Once inside the airport we were waiting for them at the lausanne airport.

"An eye for eye, a tooth for tooth." Cammie muttered to herself.

"Your motto?" I asked.

"Oh no! My dad would repeat this to me so I would never forget my purpose. But that was before he was...you know...gone." She said.

"Yea. For every crime they've committed they would be brought to justice." I said nodding. She offered me a smile.

"BEX!" She yelled over to a caramel skinned girl with wavy brown hair. She came rushing over to her.

"Sup Cam." And behind her came Grant with a bruise on his arm. God what did he do know?

"Dude!" He scrambled over to me. "She hurt me!"

"What did you do now? You probably deserved it."

"Dude! I just said her name Reb-" but he never finished because Cammie's voice cut throw.

"Don't call Bex, Rebecca. She's Bex and Bex alone. Call her otherwise and you're guaranteed a bruise." She said pointedly looking at his bruise.

"Fine it's Bex. Just because I'm too young and too hot to die." Grant said.

" _Hot?_ I'm hotter." I informed Grant. I saw Cammie and Bex roll their eyes. I heard Cammie say to Bex, "You know he freaking asked me to make him a sandwich!" Bex eyed me.

"Bastard." She replied. What is wrong with asking her to make me a sandwich. She's not going to die by making me a damn sandwich. Then I saw a girl with a purse walk towards Cammie. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Following her was my friend Preston Winters. He was carrying _a lot_ of suitcases. He was visibly struggling. The girl called to Preston, "Drop them and I'll kill you, Pres."

He seemed to be glaring. We rushed over to Preston to help him with the suitcases. "Bro! Why are you carrying her luggage?" I asked.

"Macey!" I heard Cammie squeal. You read that right. _Squeal._ Ah the senators daughter. She's a spy.

"Dude. Macey. She's my girlfriend and everything. But that doesn't change the fact that she can be bitchy." Macey must have heard because she whipped around yelling, "Excuse me?"

Preston held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I think." He said. She glared and came over to him and slapped him and then kissed him. That's gross.

I turned around to see Jonas coming out with a few bags of luggage some his and someone else's. He was also helping a blonde (more like carrying her). She seemed as if she had to much to drink prior. We rushed over to help both of them but Cammie beat us to it.

"Oh my gosh! Lizzie! I'm going to kill Macey. Liz how are you feeling?" Cammie asked.

"Like I've hit myself on the head a million times. I also have this massive headache. I drank too much!" She responded.

Cammie laughed lightly. "I've hit my head too many times to count!"

Liz smiled. "Oh I know." Cammie helped Liz to her other friends who stood there talking. They looked at me one time and in unison said, "Bastard." I had held my hands up in mock surrender before turning to my friends.

"So Grant, Jonas. I see you've found yourself some girls you fancy." I told them smirking.

"We don't!" Grant protested. Jonas just turned red.

"So! I see _you've_ found _yourself_ a girl." Preston said nodding towards Cammie.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope."

"Whatever you say dude. But we can totally tell that you like her. It's so obvious. Plus you look at her way to often." Preston told me. Grant and Jonas snickered.

"Someone's in _looooove!"_ Grant teased. I smacked him. He rubbed his arm.

"Dude! That's exactly where the British Bombshell hit me!"

" _British Bombshell?"_ I asked. "Wow."

"What do _you_ call _her?"_ Grant demanded.

"Gallagher Girl." The guys looks at me and Grant. Then Jonas broke the silence by saying, "Zach's nickname is better."

"I hate you man. I hate you." Grant was shooting daggers at Jonas. Jonas just shrugged. I can't believe their my friends.

Once we got back to the Clark residence we showed them to their rooms. Their were only 3 spare rooms and the master bedroom where Cam and I were staying. Once they learned their were 3 bedrooms they started fighting over who sleeps on the bed and who sleeps on the floor. Cammie's whistle pierced through the air.

"Sleep on the same bed just stay on your own side." She said and started walking away. I was about to go with her but her friends stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked. They all looked at me. Considering me.

"You're good for her." Macey said breaking the silence.

"Pardon?" I asked bewildered.

"You are good for her. Look. You like her. We get it. But if you ask any of us Gallagher Girls to make you a sandwich I will kill you." My eyebrows creased.

"Um, ok I won't ask. And I don't like her. Well at least not like that." I informed them. I actually wasn't sure. Whether or not I like her is unsure.

"Oh." Macey said. But it wasn't like a disappointed 'oh'. It was more like an amused 'oh'. "Oh no. Zachary, you like her. Possibly love her. You just don't know it yet."

They walked away. I stared after them. _Like Cammie. Possibly not know it yet. Love her._

Why would they say that...? Oh well. I walked to our room. I saw Cammie sitting on the bed. She was so pale. What happened?!

"Cammie!" I exclaimed rushing over to her. "What's wrong?!"

She was holding her phone so tightly her knuckles were white. She look liked she'd seen a ghost. I peered over her shoulder. And I understood why she was so pale. Because I had had that same blood chilling moment. In London. The text message. From the private number.

The one that said: _She's something isn't she? Well you'll find out more later. Good luck. P.S Isn't London beautiful?_

Cammie had just gotten the message. The message said:

 _How's the mission so far? Feeling anything strange? Like deja vu? No? Well, let me tell you something, Cam. This mission is just the beginning. Their is so much left unsaid. Things you both don't know. Don't think once you defeat this mission it's over. It's not. This message is just the beginning. Their is so much more._

And like my message. It wasn't signed off. Cammie looked at me knowing I'd read that message. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know." I told her shaking my head. We were both pale at this point.

"We can't tell them."

"Why not, Cam? They can help us."

"What if this person goes after them, too? I mean this person hasn't gone after you..." I shook my head.

"I did get a message similar to yours." I told her everything. The message. My past. Why I told her my past I don't know. But she didn't look at me as if I was Catherine. She looked at me like she had before. Kind, warm.

"The message...deja vu? Just the beginning? Their's so much more? Zach?" She looked at me pleadingly. She was scared. And so was I. I hugged her to my chest.

Who is this? And why are they doing this?

* * *

 **Thank you for your supportiveness. I hope you like this chapter. What do you think about those messages? What's going on? Who's sending them? Why are they sending these messages. The answers to come in the following chapters.**

 **-N**


	5. Coming Up With A Plan

**Switzerland**

 **Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Enhaut District aka Clark Residence**

 **Following Morning: 9 A.M**

 **Cammie's POV:**

I awoke to find myself tangled with Zach. My arms were around his waist and my head was resting on his chest. He had his arms around me protectively, his face buried in my hair (which was a mess). I blushed. When did this happen? I remember the message and Zach telling me about his message and his past. Him comforting me. His smell. His smell...he smelled of boy, a tinge of cologne, and soap. Although I wonder how soap can smell so much better on him than any other guy. In other words, he smelled heavenly. He opened his eyes.

"What...Cam?" He asked. He was looking at our position. I flushed crimson.

"Oh!" I said and was about to get off him but his arms tightened around my waist. "Huh?" I looked at him, his green eyes piercing my own.

"It's ok. Um, unless you don't want to be in this...um...position?" He looked at me and I saw nervousness in his eyes. When is he nervous?

"No...This is quite...nice..." I said and blushed. He smiled. An actual smile. Their was a knock at the door. But they obviously didn't wait to be invited in. Instead they just barged in. By they I mean Bex and Macey. Well...let the interrogation begin...

"Cam! Awwww! That's so cute!" They exclaimed. I blushed and Zach smirked and we broke apart from our embrace. I walked over to them.

"Yes?" My voice came out sharp. I don't know why. "Sorry!" I apologized.

They looked at me and smirked. Bex said, "Don't worry, Cam. No ones going to steal your territory."

"Territory?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Were they referring to...

"Zach." Macy said with ease. "Anyways. I was thinking about getting more intel on the organization. Do you guys know the name of it?"

I looked at Zach. He nodded but smirked at Macey's previous comment. I really want to kill Macey. He got out of the bed. "They call themselves the Ring Of Fire." He told them. "We should go to a safe house that's nearby."

"Safe house? And who possibly has a safe house here?" Bex asked her tone held a bit of sarcasm.

Zach and I looked at each other. "I do." Zach and I said in unison.

Macey and Bex raised an eyebrow. "Ok...then what are we waiting for! Get dressed!" Macey urged us.

"Macey!" I called. She turned around.

"Yea Cam?"

"Wear flats please."

She studied me. Long and hard. "I wear at least 3 inches or I wear nothing, Cam. You should know that." And with that she walked away.

"3 inches? Isn't that like a death wish?" Zach asked. I nodded. Oh boy...

We changed and headed to meet our friends in the foyer. Zach and I ran into Noah on the way.

" Mr and Miss. I just spoke on the phone with an informant for the R.O.F and they told me since you'll be hosting a party in 4 days then a agent that both of you are good friends will come with the information. Is that all right?" Noah asked.

I looked at Zach. He nodded. Noah looked relieved. "You may call us Liam and Emma, Noah."

He smiled. "As you wish, Emma." He said trying the name out. And he left. I looked at him. A question in my eyes. _Could telling him that blow our cover?_

Now it was Zach's turn to study me. And his eyes conveyed a clear message. _If it does, then we know what to do._ I nodded.

I walked towards the foyer, Zach hot on my trail. And we were greeted at the sight of the gang. Grant looked annoyed. I wonder why? Could it be cause he shared a room with Bex? I quickly discarded the idea. Then why on earth could he possibly be annoyed.

Macey asked the question for me. "Bex. What did you do know? Grant seems annoyed." Macey pointed an accusing glare at Bex. Bex gave an indignant snort.

"It wasn't me! He's just hangry. _Again._ " Bex informed us. I turned an amused stare at Zach.

"I haven't eaten. It's 9:27 am and I'm starving! Is that so wrong?" Grant asked. Eaten. Meaning breakfast. And breakfast equals coffee.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

I haven't had coffee in what 3-4 days? Damn it! Bex smiled probably reading my thoughts. "Grant's hangry and Cam's coffee deprived."

Macey snorted. "She's become addicted to it ever since Buenos Aires." Liz smiled. I thought about Abby and Edward Townsend. They had been on a mission together in Buenos Aires. Everything happens in Buenos Aires. The guys shot me an amused look. I smiled innocently.

I clapped my hands together. "Whose safe house?" They looked at each other.

"The closest." Liz told us to tell her the location of our safe houses. My safe house was the closest so we decided to go their. It was also because the safe house had 7 bedrooms. Whilst Zach's only had 5. Great we're staying the night.

 **Cammie's Safehouse**

 **Clarens, Switzerland, Montreux, Canton of Vaud**

 **10:13 A.M**

We had just arrived. The girls gasped. The guys looked around approvingly. It wasn't the most luxurious house but it did have a pool. We went inside. The inside was just as beautiful. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Cam!" Liz exclaimed. "How'd you afford this? And this is _just_ your safe house?" Everyone looked at me with curiosity.

"Well, Joe Solomon and I own this safe house. Under aliases of course." I admitted. "And Joe put in half and I put in half. Plus Lizzie. You know I'm rich." I didn't often use the word because I didn't simply like it. I didn't like using that word because it made me sound as if I were _superior. Better._ And I wasn't. So it was few who knew exactly how rich I was. I hate that word.

Everyone nodded. They looked around. We settled at the table that was near the window where you could get a view of the hill side.

"So." Bex started. "What's our plan?" Everyone looked at her wearing the same expression that said, _What_ is _our plan?_

"Do we have any intel? Useful? Maybe archives, files, _people._ " Macey said. Everyone shook their head. Then I remembered Zach and I's previous conversation with Noah.

"Liz?" I asked. "Do you think it's possible the Ring Of Fire have their own files in their like database?"

Liz took out her Mac and started typing away. Jonas looked over and helped along the way. 5 minutes later, Liz had already found it.

"Thing is," she said. "If I can't track it in 60 seconds we're doomed. The whole database on this computer will crash." We all nodded. We had Liz, a highly skilled techie. And their was Jonas. The guys techie guy. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm in!" Liz yelled triumphantly. We searched the Clark's files. We also came upon the guy who was supposed to deliver the file(s) to us. His name was Samuel Carter James. He was an operative of the R.O.F. He was one of the best spies (assassins) in the organization. He was a big guy. Black hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders, muscular, 5' 7".

"Plan A." Grant said. He was obviously coming up with a plan. "We go to this guys house. Break in. Liz and Jonas hack into the computer stealing all his files. We fight if attacked. In and out. Is that fine?"

"It should be easy. In and out. During the night?" Bex asked. Grant nodded. She looked approvingly.

"When though?" Preston piped up.

"We have three more days not counting today." Zach said.

"Why three days?" Jonas asked.

"Cause he will be in the Clark residence in 3 days. We will be hosting a party apparently. We will get our info then." I told them. They nodded.

"So we break in tomorrow." Macey said grinning.

We had our Plan A. Our first step. And whoever that person was who sent that text was going to go down with the R.O.F. They were trying to scare me. And it worked. But it hadn't worked as they had hoped. It had scared me. That was a fact that that person, Zach and I knew. But it didn't mean I was scared enough to abort this mission. In their dreams. I will successfully take down the R.O.F with the gang. I will sacrifice my life if that's what it takes. I looked at Zach. He looked determined. Well here goes nothing.

* * *

 **What do you think? They have their plan A. Their first step. Now what's going to happen? Are they going to get caught? Find out in the next chapter**

 **-N**


	6. Pretty Little Liars And Plan A

**Cammie's Safe House**

 **Clarens, Switzerland, Montreux, Canton of Vaud**

 **Next Day 9 A.M**

 **Zach's POV:**

I woke up to smell food. Cammie was snuggled at my side. We still don't know why we woke up like that. Cammie woke up. Miracle. I thought I needed to buy her an alarm clock. When I told her that she smacked me. Hard.

"What's that smell?" She asked after rubbing her eyes.

"Bacon maybe? Mm. What _is_ that smell?" Then Bex burst through the room and dumped a bucket of ice water (you read that right. Ice water) on Cammie.

Cammie yelped and jumped out of the bed shivering.

"Bex!" She exclaimed. "I was awake! What the hell was that for?"

Bex smiled. It was one of those devilish smiles. "Oh. Really?" She said feigning innocence. "I didn't know." She held her hands up in mock surrender.

Cammie glared. "Sure you didn't. You're going to pay Rebecca Grace Baxter."

Bex whipped around. I have a feeling Cammie's about to die... "

"You did not just use the full name card on me, Cameron! You wanna go? Here? Now?"

Cammie opened her mouth when Macey and Preston walked in. They seemed to be taking the sight in front of them. A soaking, glaring Cammie. And a angry Bex. Not the best combination.

Macey shrugged and walked out of the room muttering, "Typical."

How is this typical? Bex lunged toward Cammie but Preston was faster. He stopped Bex from practically skinning her alive.

"Guys! Stop. This happens on every mission! Bex how many times do we have to tell you? Don't dump a bucket of water on Cammie unless she doesn't wake up." Cammie shot him a glare. "And Cam. Don't say her full name. Jesus." And he left.

"Wow." I said aloud. Cammie rolled her eyes and got Bex out of the room.

"You saw nothing, Goode." She told me.

"I saw everything, Morgan." I teased. She shoved me lightly but I could feel how cold the water was.

Once we had taken a shower and changed we went to breakfast. Grant was cooking. No wonder it smelled delicious.

"Breakfast is ready. Bacon, eggs and pancakes." Grant said.

We ate. The guys and I had all finished our food already. We were watching the girls since they were about half way done.

"Are you done?" I asked exasperatedly.

Cammie looked at me. "No. You're such a guy." She looked pointedly at my plate and my face.

"Thank you for noticing." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. And also clean your face. There's syrup on it. You're such a pig." She told me.

I glared at Cammie and wiped my face.

We washed and cleaned. We spent most of the day binge watching some series on Netflix. And this is how it went.

"Ok. Look. We have plan A. But I'm bored. We're all bored. And since Cammie and Solomon have a brain they have a TV with Netflix. So let's watch some." Macey said. We all sat down on the couch. We made a huge bowl of popcorn.

"What are we going to watch then?" Jonas asked.

"Theirs Pretty Little Liars, The Kissing Booth, 13 Reasons Why, and Riverdale. Let's take a vote." We ended up watching Pretty Little Liars Season 7B. That might have been a bad idea though because at the end, the guys and I, had a wall full of theories.

The girls looked at each other. "This might have been a mistake..." Liz said. The girls nodded.

And when we watched the finale we (as in the guys and I) were screaming at the TV. "Spencer! You and Ezra need to escape. Your sisters a bitch! How could she! No! Spencer! Ezra! Yes you found them! Mona was never a loser to begin with you asshole! She's smart!"

In the end the girls practically regretted it.

"I'm never letting you watch Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists then." Cammie said.

"What's that?" Preston asked.

"It's the spin off." Liz blurted out.

"Liz!" The girls exclaimed. Liz looked sheepish.

"Oopsie daises. Sorry."

"We're watching that then." Grant said excited.

"It doesn't premiere till 2019. That's next year. But if it makes you feel better, they were shooting the first ten episodes I believe." Bex relented.

We nodded.

"Guys! It's 9 pm!" I shouted.

"What the hell? We spent almost 9 hours watching Pretty Little Liars." Cammie exclaimed.

We got into the car the CIA provided apparently. We drove to his house. Well here goes nothing.

 **Samuel Carter James' House**

 **Cologny, Cologny, Geneva, 1223, Switzerland**

 **10 P.M**

"That was a long ride...woah...that house...woah..." Bex said. The girls looked at the house in awe. It was a big house.

We got our comms unit on.

"Ready you two?" Liz and Jonas nodded.

"Ok. Grant and Bex check the outside perimeter. Macey and Preston check the inside. Liz and Jonas follow Zach and I." Everyone nodded.

Cammie went over to the door and picked the lock. We were inside. The house was huge. Where could his computer be?

"Chameleon! From the door walk straight until you see some spiral staircase. Go up to the second floor from their. You see various corridors right?" Preston said.

"Yea. We're going up now." Cammie replied.

"Wait! You're in the second floor right?" Macey asked.

Cammie responsed, "Yes."

"You have the makeup powder?"

"Macey! Right now is not the time for makeup! But yes I do have it."

"It's Peacock. But take it out." Cammie took it out. Liz and Jonas opened their computers. Well. Here goes nothing.

"Peacock? Why do we need some blush powder or something?"

"You'll see, Shadow. Cammie make sure the powder goes flying. It should reveal some lasers."

Cammie did it. Lasers. Ah clever.

"Bookworm?" Macey asked.

"Yes?"

"Do your stuff!"

Liz and Jonas were typing away. Then the lasers were revealed. No longer hidden. Then they disappeared. Jonas offered a smile.

"Left or right?" Liz asked.

"Um...Shit! You son of a...Preston!"

"What? Code names Peacock! Code names!" Preston said.

"Find anything yet. Oh shit. Fuck! Son of a...Puta mierda."

"Macey! Stop your string of curses and tell us what happened!" Preston yelled into the comms.

"I just went into the subjects room. Make sure you don't take the 4th door to your right if you go down the right corridor."

"Got It." I said.

"Peacock? Found anything?" Preston asked.

"No. It's not this corridor. How about yours Mad Dog?" Macey asked.

"Yes. Found it. 5th door to your right on the left corridor."

"Got it."

We were wearing black hoodies, wigs and contacts so the hoodies covered our faces. "Duchess?" I asked.

"All clear here. Bloody hell. There's a pool!"

"Idiot! What'd you find?" I asked.

"That's not my code name, Shadow! A golf course!" Grant responded.

"This place is huge." Bex said.

"No duh. Although theirs something off...We'll check the perimeter again. Secure it. Somethings bothering me."

"Your ego?" Macey asked.

I could imagine Grant glaring. "No. Somethings wrong here. My guts telling me that."

"We'll try to figure it out and make this quick ok?" Cammie cut in.

"Ok, Chameleon. If I find what's off I'll tell you."

We met Preston near the room. Theirs the laptop. It's on. It had a bunch of files but it's encrypted. Find a way around the password." Preston informed. Macey rushed in. While Liz and Jonas got all his files we heard Grant and Bex cursing.

"What's wrong?" Cammie and I asked.

"How did we not notice before?! Guys! We're on camera!"

Everyone froze. Then Liz and Jonas started typing furiously.

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise. Too bad you all won't live to see another day." A voice snarled.

We whirled around. We were greeted by the site of a man in shorts (I think) and a shirt. He was also carrying a gun. Damn it!

We all activated our voice changers. We all had to protect Liz and Jonas.

"Dude! Are you wearing shorts or boxers?" Macey yelled. Her voice didn't sound like her own.

"Shorts." And with that he lunged at her. They started spinning and kicking. Preston threw a blow to his head causing Samuel to stumble backwards.

Cammie was the closest person. She kicked him. He threw him over her shoulder. She growled.

"I am not a rag doll, you bastard!" She started kicking and punching. He loaded the gun. I kicked the gun out of his hand. I threw him to the floor. Her wig fell off her head while she was fighting revealing some her blonde hair.

Samuel got the gun. We were fighting and he fired. Not at me.

"C! Watch out!" Preston yelled. In the corner of my eye I saw her stumble back. Blood started oozing out.

I'm going to kill him.

I managed to knock him out. Macey was cradling Cammie.

"You're not dying on me, C!" Macey said. I saw tears. Liz was silently crying.

"Not again. Not again." Liz kept repeating. _Not again?_ What does that mean?

"I'm sorry." Cammie said.

"No, C! I refuse to believe...! No!" Macey said. I rushed over to her and pressed my hoodie to her wound. The bullet had pierced her shoulder.

"Cammie..." I said helplessly. "You can't...i won't..."

Even through the pain she found the strength to smile."You've gone soft." Her eyelids fluttered.

"Make sure she doesn't lose a lot of blood. She might faint."

"Bingo!" Liz and Jonas said in unison. They're done. We have his files.

Liz put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Carry her." I carried her and macey was pressing my hoodie where she was shot.

"Bex..." Cammie muttered weakly. "She's going to be..." But she never finished because she suddenly fainted.

Liz looked alarmed. "We have to get to the safe house. Quick."

We ran outside and met Bex and Grant. When Bex saw Cammie she rushed over to her.

"Bloody hell! What-What happened? No. Cammie!" Bex said desperately.

"She was shot. By Samuel. He must have woken up and saw us on his cameras."

"If we had noticed sooner..." Grant said.

"No." I said. "It's nobody's fault. Let's just get her safe.

Once we arrived to the safe house. I put her in the room we were staying in. Liz got us out of the room and started taking care of the wound.

After an hour Liz came out of the room. "How is she?" Macey and Bex asked in unison.

"Better. Her shoulder is better. She can't fight with that shoulder. She might hurt herself again." Liz said. Then she looked at me. "Make sure she doesn't hurt herself, Zach. Please." She looked at me. Pleading with me. Of course I won't let Cammie hurt herself. So I nodded.

"Lizzie. I'll be fine." I heard Cammie call.

"Lay down!" Liz said sharply.

"It's late. We should all go sleep. I'll take care of Cammie." They all nodded and went to their rooms.

I entered the room. Cammie's shoulder was bandaged. She was looking at me with wide eyes. "I'm fine." She said quickly.

"Of course. You're a Gallagher Girl."

She looked at me. "Thanks. For bringing me here. Not letting me...you know...die."

I stared at her. "I'll never let you die, Gallagher Girl."

She smiled. Then both our phones rang.

 _Already shot, Cam? Well. When once you know the truth, it's going to hurt more than that shot. Zach, Cammie I want you to be careful. Why, you may ask? That's because I wanna see you suffer. Both of you. What lies ahead is dangerous. Well. You'll hear from me soon. Don't underestimate me. I'm always watching._

I looked at Cammie. "Cam?"

"What types of secrets? See us suffer? Always watching? Zach?"

"We need to tell the others. We have to. If we don't, God knows what this person might tell them."

Cammie nodded. I hugged Cammie to my chest.

"Zach?" She was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yea?"

"Thanks. For everything."

I nodded. We were hugging for awhile. We eventually fell asleep. We have to tell them. This person. This person might know things. Know dangerous things. And they're watching. Always watching. I'll find them. And I'll make them pay for what they're doing to Cammie and I.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support. :D What types of secrets is this person talking about? Who's always watching? See them suffer? Why do you think this person is doing this? Answers to come in _A Dangerous Game._**

 **-N**


	7. Telling Them

**Cammie's Safe House**

 **Clarens, Switzerland, Montreux, Canton of Vaud**

 **Following Day 7:30 A.M**

 **Cammie's POV:**

Oh my gosh! I felt pain on my shoulder again. I kept waking up during the night due to shoulder pains or nightmares. Nightmares revolving around last nights text. Why? Why _us?_ I shifted in Zach's arms. We must have fallen asleep while he was hugging me. I felt a pair of eyes on me. _Zach._

"Cammie? Sleep. We have more than an hour. Go to sleep." He said groggily.

"Actually, we have about an hour. If not half an hour." I corrected.

He shook his head, his brown locks covering his face. "We're at your safe house. We're safe. If anything I'll wake you up."

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "I'm never safe. In this profession, no one's ever safe." I said softly as if to soften the blow. What blow Cammie? He lives in this world. He's a part of it.

He smiled ruefully. "I know. But I'll do whatever I can to...well...protect us from at least _some_ of the danger out there."

"Thanks." He let his head fall on the pillow.

"Ow! Shit!" He exclaimed. He looked under his pillow. "Oh. It's my phone."

"Your phone under your pillow? You really shouldn't do that." I chided.

"Oh, I know. I'm just afraid my phone will ring again with a text from that person."

"She, he, it. We really don't know anything. Wait! I think I can override the hacker's signal to pinpoint the location of where the texts are coming from. I'm no Liz but I can try." I offered. He sighed.

"Maybe later." He yawned. "Right now I want to sleep. And you're going to sleep with me." I arched an eyebrow.

"Wait! That came out wrong. You're going to sleep. And so am I." I laughed softly.

"Of course you did," I said.

"Wait. Are you suggesting we should?" Zach teased.

"Why not?" I shot back and laughed. His teasing smile vanished.

"Then maybe we should..." He said. I looked at him shooting him a questioning glance. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it completely when I felt his lips on mine. And I kissed him back. It was slow, sweet and passionate. He tasted of chocolate. Mm. I love chocolate. We pulled away.

We just stared at each other. Did we...

Oh my gosh. We actually kissed. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry. Look, Cammie-" He started but I cut him off.

"No. It's fine. I mean that was nice." I blushed a dark red. Even darker than when Liz is embarrassed.

He smiled. "Goode. So you enjoyed that?"

"Yea." I smiled. "Maybe you were right. Maybe we should sleep." I closed my eyes. I felt his eyes on me.

"You do know some girls find it weird to have a boy watch them sleep? What are you? A peeping tom?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"Yep. Trained by the best peeping academy."

I laughed and opened my eyes to look at him. "That's..." I trailed off not wanting to say the rest. Because if I did say it, it would boost his ego.

"Hot?" He finished.

"No," I said although the blush on my cheeks betrayed me. He hugged me to his chest. I closed my eyes and let myself be engulfed in unconsciousness.

I woke up. Zach was no longer their though. The kiss...could he be regretting kissing me? I mean I'm nothing special. I'm not like cover girl Macey, Greek goddess Bex, or fairy Lizzie. I'm just...plain. I walked over to the vanity and brushed my hair. May I mention it was painful? I was debating whether I should let my hair down or put it into a ponytail. I decided to let my hair down.

Mm. I smelled food. Grant _must_ be cooking. I was about to head out the door when Zach came in.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." He shot me a grin. I smiled. I walked over to him and he slung his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him slightly startled. Then I smiled. We were moving quickly.

"Zach? Should we tell them after breakfast?" I asked.

Zach laughed although his laugh held very little humor. "More like brunch. But yes we should."

We walked to the kitchen his arm still around my shoulder. When they saw us they all, "Awwww"ed. Well, I'll be saying that to Bex's face in a short while. Once we finished breakfast (or as Zach had mentioned earlier brunch) we looked at each other.

I gulped. Liz was the first one to catch on. "What's wrong? Zach? Cammie?"

"Liz, what do you mean?" Preston asked.

"Their hiding something. But it's something they didn't want to tell us maybe. It's..." Liz started.

"Dangerous." Jonas finished.

They looked at us. I sighed. "Well... the thing is..." I hesitated.

"Thing is we're getting messages." Zach started. I smiled gratefully at him. It's out. Now we have me to tell them. _Everything._

"What type of messages?" Bex asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. The messages are about the mission about us and some type of secrets we know." I said. "And they're always watching according to them."

"Are you serious?" Bex asked.

"Cammie? Can we see the messages?" Jonas asked. I nodded. Jonas opened his laptop and started typing. "I might be able to override the hacker's signal to pinpoint the location of where the texts are coming from. How does that sound?" Zach and I nodded. I gave Jonas my phone and he got to working right away.

"Can you show us the messages?" Macey asked. Since Jonas had my phone Zach showed them his messages. They said as follows:

 _She's something, isn't she? Well, you'll find out more later. Good luck._ _P.S Isn't London beautiful?_

 _Already shot, Cam? Well. When once you know the truth, it's going to hurt more than that shot. Zach, Cammie I want you to be careful. Why you may ask? That's because I wanna see you suffer. Both of you. What lies ahead is dangerous. Well. You'll hear from me soon. Don't underestimate me. I'm always watching._

They looked at us. Their expressions all said the same thing: _Damn_

Liz went over to Jonas and said "Almost...yeah...there! Yeah! You've got it!" Jonas looked up at her and smiled. Zach raised his eyebrows. We went over to Jonas and Liz.

"What'd you two find?" asked Bex.

"An address," Liz said. The screen read: _La Croix-de-Rozon, Genève_

"We go there. Today." Bex said.

"We can't! The parties tomorrow and we need to go through The Subjects files. Plus we don't have time. It's in Genève" I countered.

"It might be over in Genève which is about 104 kilometers away from here but we can still try," Bex said.

"Actually we can't. And what I've found out about Noah he's an assassin-in-training under the care of the Clark's." Jonas informed.

"Plus, we have to get back to the Clark's residence. We can't risk our cover being blown." Liz added. Everyone else nodded. We packed up everything and went over to Liz and Jonas when Liz said worriedly, "Guys?" I looked at them questioningly We crowded over them and saw it. The screen read:

 _ **Wanted Dead**_

 **Cameron Ann Morgan **

**Zachary Goode**

 **Rebecca Baxter**

 **Grant Newman**

 **Elizabeth Sutton**

 **Jonas Anderson**

 **Adam Callahan**

 **Maya Mendoza**

 **Joseph Solomon**

I stared at the screen. They want us dead. And Adam. Oh god, Adam happened to be the Director's son and was wanted in several countries. I know Maya too. I've worked with both of them before. I saw our names were underlined which is why I said, "Liz? Click on one of the names."

Liz nodded and clicked on my name. And it opened a new page. And there was information on me. It read:

 **Cameron Ann Morgan**

 _Current Status: Alive_

 _Relationship: Single_

 _Codename: Chameleon (classified to agents under level 6 clearance)_

 _Relatives: Rachel Morgan (mother), Abigail Cameron (aunt), Matthew Morgan (father), Anna Morgan (maternal grandmother), George Morgan (maternal grandfather)_

 _Rachel Morgan: Alive_

 _Matthew Morgan: Dead_

 _Abigail Cameron: Alive_

 _Anna Morgan: Alive_

 _George Morgan: Alive_

 _Lethal: Deadly_

 _Past: Earned codename by tailing Agent Matthew Morgan of the CIA through the mall to find out what she was getting for Christmas. Trained by Abigail Cameron, Rachel Morgan, Matthew Morgan, James Callahan (current Director of the CIA), and Joseph Solomon. Father went MIA winter of her 7th-grade year. Took down Circle Of Cavan Senior Year of High School with help of Agents Baxter, Mchenry, and Sutton. Killed the last heir of the Circle. Katherine eliminated. Completes every single mission successfully. Takes down organizations single handily successfully._

 _Notes: She is very successful and great in combat from what I've heard. After all, she was trained by the best. Too bad her Dad's dead. He would have been fun to torture...or kill. Might want to be careful when battling her because she is a very dangerous woman as well as a spy. Too bad she doesn't know. She is to be killed to stop interfering with our missions. Everything's connected. She just needs to piece it together._

I sucked in a breath as I read the part where he mentioned my dad. Then once I read the last four sentences I didn't know what to think. Everyone looked at me as if expecting me to break. I'm not a fragile piece of glass. I'm a Gallagher Girl through and through. I nodded and everyone went back to checking everyone else's file. it was almost 11 a.m. I looked around the safehouse and sighed. With one last glance, I walked out the door.

I got in the car and we drove to the Clark residence. Once we got inside, Noah dragged us to a corner and whispered, "Where were you, Emma and Liam?" He clearly still remembered what I'd told him. He looked at us expectantly.

"We had...some _business_ to take care of," Zach said with a wink. He nodded in understanding. Well, he thought we had killed someone. That's good (in this case anyway). We went over to the gang. Noah popped up again.

"Ladies and gentlemen remember we have a party here tomorrow so I suggest you have everything ready." He looked at Zach and I and left. We exchanged a glance. We still had him fooled. We have everyone fooled. Good.

The girls took the guys and me shopping, sadly. I hate shopping. Macey got me this red dress with a strap that covered my shoulder where I got shot. Deja vu. Flashback to the ball. Bex got this beautiful navy blue cocktail dress. Macey got this beautiful blue dress that matched her eyes. Liz got a hot pink skater dress. And the guys got tuxes.

Once we got back home (or well the Clark's home) we all collapsed in Zach and I's room. Then _all_ our phones rang signifying we had received a text. Zach and I exchanged a glance. Could it be...

 _So now you're all in this together. Too bad you won't see each other for long. Remember, I'm_ always _watching. Your days are numbered. Soon you'll all be separated and desperate. Too bad you won't live to see each other for long. Although, would you mind doing me a favor? Eliminate Samuel. He's no longer any use to me. I got all the information I needed and I don't like having loose ends. Thanks. C ya soon. I'm closer than you think. ;D_

We all took a sharp intake of breath. "Guys? Did you all...?" Liz trailed off leaving the question hanging. We all looked at each other.

"Yeah." Bex looked at me.

"Do you know what she means by 'all the information I needed'?" She asked. Realization dawned on me.

"It means she, he, it got to Samuel before we did," I responded. Everyone sighed frustrated.

Grant looked at Zach and I. "We have to search that address Jonas found." We nodded.

"Can it possibly wait a day?" Liz said. Grant looked bewildered.

"No! It's our only clue to finding this bastard!" He exclaimed. Bex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't risk doing that. It would get Noah suspicious since we just got back. We have to wait." Bex said calmly. Grant relaxed into Bex's touch. Macey looked at Preston.

"We have to eliminate Samuel. I don't think it's a favor. It's a command." Preston said. We all nodded. Now for the party. We can pull this off. I sighed once more. Bring it on, bitch. I'm going to win in the end. You'll see. A pair of arms snaked around my waist. I turned in his arms and breathed him in. _Zach._

"We'll kill this person, I swear." He said. He looked at me steadily. Green into blue. I shuddered in his arms. It was a statement of someone trained to do exactly that not that of a worried boyfriend? Guy?

"Don't. Don't say that." I looked at him. He shook his head and pulled me closer to him.

"I will." I was about to protest but his eyes were determined. I shut my mouth before saying, "Not if I get to this person first." He studied me before shaking his head once more.

"You're not...you're not a _killer._ You're not like me." I pulled his impossibly closer to me. "No. You're Zach. Not a killer. My Blackthorn Boy." The words tumbled out of my mouth.

"How'd you know? That I went to Blackthorn?" He was smiling slightly now.

I pointed to myself and said, "Spy." It seemed like such a Zachish move I just had to use it. He chuckled and placed his forehead on mine.

"We'll do this together." I looked at him.

"Of course." I looked at the others.

"We stick together," Macey said giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes. "We do this together. Ok?"

We all nodded before saying "Yeah!" or "Of course!" Zach was still clutching me. We will take this person and this damn freaking organization down. Even if we go down with it.

* * *

 **What'd you think? Ooh. This person already got to Samuel and took his files. What for? Who is this person? Why does this person want them separated and desperate? When? How long do they have with each other? Keep reading _A Dangerous Game_ to find out.**


	8. Before the Party Tina?

**Switzerland**

 **Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Enhaut District aka Clark Residence**

 **8 A.M**

 **Zach's POV:**

I woke up and was greeted by the sight of my Gallagher Girl. Wow...I sound so possessive. Oh well. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. So peaceful. I smiled. I loved watching her sleep. It's the most gorgeous sight. Last nights events came rushing back to me. My smile vanished once I remembered that text.

 _So now you're all in this together. Too bad you won't see each other for long. Remember, I'm_ always _watching. Your days are numbered. Soon you'll all be separated and desperate. Too bad you won't live to see each other for long. Although, would you mind doing me a favor? Eliminate Samuel. He's no longer any use to me. I got all the information I needed and I don't like having loose ends. Thanks. C ya soon. I'm closer than you think. ;D_

Now we have a job to do. Get the file Samuel's supposed to deliver to us and kill him. Someone knocked on the door. I got into my cover and answered, "Come in."

Noah opened the door. I wonder what he's going to tell us (well me) now.

"Oh!" He said when he saw Cammie sleeping on my chest. "I-I didn't mean to walk in on Miss Emma's slumber. But, um, I must tell you that the party starts at 5. You have plenty of time for an outing if you please." He said.

Cammie murmured something into my chest before groaning and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and took in everything. She looked startled to see Noah there.

"Noah? Um..." She trailed off. Noah just stood there looking awkward. He looked at a loss for words.

"Miss...Hi?" He tried to smile but it was forced. Cammie still looking a bit startled waved at him as a greeting.

"Hi? Do you need anything?" Cammie asked getting into her cover.

"No. I was just informing Mr. Liam that the party starts at 5 and you have enough time for an outing. Also, Mr. Carter James should show up around 6. An hour after the party starts. Also here are the names you asked for the day you got back? The people you're supposed to eliminate and retrieve the information from?" He said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yes, I remember." Cammie said. He nodded and slipped us a file. He looked at us intensity burning in his eyes. "Good luck, Miss...and Mr. Liam. The R.O.F is counting on you. By the way, I would be careful. I heard the CIA plans on foiling our plans again. They haven't succeeded before and they won't now." And with that, he left.

Cammie stared at the door before opening the file. I breathed in sharply. The first page read: **Cameron Ann Morgan** with the rest of her information. But one thing stood out the most. At the top of the page in red bold letters read: **Wanted Dead**

I risked a glance at Cammie. She sat there frozen. She looked away and muttered, "Of course," I raised an eyebrow. "I'm wanted dead in more than a few countries and a lot of organizations. So, I don't know why this came as a surprise." She shrugged. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Cammie wait. Noah said that these people are wanted dead because they have information that the Ring Of Rire wants. But the thing is, what type of information do you possess?" I asked. Cammie sighed.

"Great. It feels like the Circle all over again. They wanted the list that I didn't know I knew. Yay." She said sarcastically.

"It may not be hidden deep down somewhere in your brain. It might be some information on the CIA or some other organization they want gone. Or possibly you have information on _people._ " I said. She considered it.

"I do know some people. But we'll find out later. I'm hungry and I can't think on an empty stomach." She said. I smirked.

"Is that why you're dumb at the beginning of the day? You're hungry? Or do you lack caffeine? I'll make sure to throw out all the caffeine in this house." I teased.

"I'm not dumb at the beginning of the day!" She protested. "And don't you dare touch my coffee!"

"You in love with your coffee?" I continued teasing.

"Not with coffee. But I do have my eye on a certain someone." She said slyly. I smiled.

"Me?"

"Ew. Not you."

"Sure." I went over to her and she sucked in a breath. I knew it would have this effect on her. I playfully teased her. But I couldn't help looking at her lips. Ready for my kisses. _Only_ my kisses _._ She noticed and maybe that's why she slipped under me. She smirked. I growled and pounced. But before I could grab her and kiss her, Liz and Jonas burst through the door wearing worried expressions.

And just like that the playful moved was gone.

"What's wrong?" I asked. _Anything else?_

"We might have run across some information...and it's not good," Jonas said. Liz looked worried. How bad is not good? We went over to their room. Thier room looked like ours. We sat on the bed and Liz showed me the laptop. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Hacked?" I asked. Liz nodded.

"My files were taken. Not just any files. It's a file I keep that belongs to the CIA. It's Adam Callahan's." Cammie breathed in sharply.

"Adam's? Why?"

"I don't know. But that file contains various contents. And it would take an expert to break through those firewalls."

"Military?" I asked. Liz studied me before smiling. Cammie looked at Liz. They both look proud.

"You don't want to know," Liz said. I turned to Cammie but she only winked. I'm guessing it's more advanced than the military.

"Damn it!" Liz said. We all looked at her questionably. " _The File!_ They took _The File,_ Cammie!" Cammie looked around. She shot me a worried glance.

" _That_ one?" When Liz nodded, Cammie started cursing. "Damn it! That file held crucial information! Including weak points!"

"What kind of crucial information?" I asked.

"Information on a few missions. _People._ And the director himself...along with the weaknesses of two agents." Liz said.

"Those two agents?" I asked.

"Adam Callahan and Cammie," Jonas answered. I shot them a look that said _Anything else?_ Jonas nodded.

"They also took a file that Liz has from Gallagher..." Jonas trailed off while Cammie and Liz registered this.

"DAMN IT!" They exclaimed in unison. Jonas and I shot them a look.

"Those files, boys, contain information on the Gallagher Girls that graduated with Liz and I," Cammie said. "Bex, Macey, Tina, Eva, Mick, Anna, Kim, Courtney, Liz...and my mom."

"Your _mom?"_ I asked. Jonas looked at me. "Her mom is the headmistress and if this person is smart enough, they can find a weakness in Rachel Morgan and the rest of the Gallagher Girls." Unfortunately, that's true.

"Guys. Cammie and I have time to go to the address you found. You guys get ready. Ok?" I asked. Behind us, I heard a voice say sharply, "Absolutely not!"

We turned around and saw Bex. I raised an eyebrow. "Why not, Baxter?"

"Because you have no back up whatsoever and it's very stupid of you to go without any." She reasoned.

"Oh but I do, Baxter. It's Cammie." I said. Bex looked at Cammie and at me. I expected her to keep arguing with me. But she didn't. Instead, she said, "Fine. But I'm leaving her with you. And if there is even the slightest scratch on her, I will kill you. And it will look like an accident." Bex smirked. That sent chills down my spine. Boy, she sure knows how to threaten.

She winked at Cam before saying, "I hope you guys get some action!" Cammie instantly turned red. "Bex!" Bex smiled like a Cheshire cat before closing the door. I turned to Cammie smirking knowing fully well what Bex meant by _action._ When Cammie met my eyes she was blushing furiously.

"We should go," Cammie said. She disappeared. I turned to Liz who gave me her computer. "You'll need it. The address is plugged in. Don't worry it's not traceable." She added at my uncertain look. I nodded. I got into the car. Cammie sighed.

I smiled lightly. "Ready?"

"Nope." I drove away, the house fading away in the distance.

 **La Croix-de-Rozon, Genève**

We finally arrived. I disabled all the security here including cameras. We should be safe. It didn't look like anyone was home.

Perfect.

I glanced at Cammie. We got to the front door. Cammie picked the lock. We went inside and... it looked like an ordinary house? What the hell?

Cammie had the same expression as me. It didn't seem to hide anything. It was very open like any civilian home.

"Zach?" Cammie said.

"Yeah?" I looked around. Something's wrong...

"You know how their's a gate and it was open...?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"We may have walked into a trap..."

"Oh...What makes you say that?" We had to keep talking.

"Well for starters, the gate was open, it seems like someone was recently here due to those unwashed plates, and...the computer screen's on." Someone sneaked up behind Cammie. I kicked. The figure stumbled backward.

"Oh my God...you're here?" Cammie mumbled. I looked at the guy. Cammie peeled away a mask revealing a girl beneath.

"Tina?!" Cammie exclaimed. The girl, Tina, smiled up at Cammie.

"You got me. I'll be at the party for some covert purposes. I thought I'd see you there. Guess not." She shrugged. "You're strong." Her gaze falling on me. Cammie nodded.

"Ok...mission?" Cammie looked at her. Tina nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously. Tina stared at me.

"I would tell you but I'd have to kill you so..." She trailed off and smirked. "Why are you here?" I growled. Cammie put her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed.

"Tina? I would like to know why you're _here._ And that's not a request." Cammie said. That's my Gallagher Girl. Tina sighed.

"Fine. Anna and I were sent here on a mission. She went somewhere around her for a dead drop. But that was 4 days ago. She hasn't returned. I came here in hopes of finding her since these houses are nearby." Tina told us reluctantly. Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me Anna is possibly missing? Why are you going to be at the party? I can help." Cammie offered.

" _Cammie,"_ Tina warned.

" _Tina,"_ Cammie mimicked. Tina sighed. "Do I have to?" Cammie nodded. "No, no. I can't, Cam. You know it's against the rules!"

"You know I break rules, Tina." Cammie shot back. "Give me one reason I should tell you, Cam," Tina said.

"Because if you don't I'll have to give you this..." Cammie whipped out a clear liquid and a needle. Truth serum. Tina opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Fine. There's going to be a drug lord at your party and he's going to get some drugs that are dangerous. Anna was supposed to get information on the guy who is going to give him the drugs. Last name is Carter James." Zach and I exchanged a look.

"Ok. We'll make sure we keep Carter James busy. He's also meeting up with the Clark's. Man, that guy gets around." I said.

"That and he's a known womanizer," Tina said. Tina and Cammie shuddered. We just stood there in awkward silence. Before the crash. Then a person in all black ran past us. Cammie and Tina gasped before dashing after the man. I ran after them. Cammie managed to catch up to the person and kicked. The person fell. I couldn't tell whether their male or female. Then the guy(?) pushed Cammie to the floor and whipped out a gun. Cammie's eyes widened. Tina kicked the gun out of his or her hand and kicked them to the floor.

"Never mess with my sister!" Tina snarled and kicked them. The person grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Once Tina landed on the floor they took off. I helped both of them up.

"Who was that?" Tina gasped. "No clue but they heard every word we said," I told them.

"I wonder...do you think they're going to be at the party tonight?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. But we're definitely going to be careful tonight." Cammie said. We were in a difficult position. Our cover could be blown with what this person heard. Now we're going have to be careful because one wrong move...and we're screwed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who was the person that listened in on them? Part of the R.O.F. maybe? Or was it the person sending those messages? Where's Anna? Who took her? Could Anna missing possibly link back to the R.O.F. or the person targeting Cammie and the gang? More answers to come in** _ **A Dangerous Game.**_


	9. Cover Blown

**Switzerland**

 **Clarens/Montreux, Montreux, Riviera-Pays-d'Enhaut District aka Clark Residence**

 **Later that Evening**

 **Cammie's POV:**

Zach and I had just arrived back at the house owned by the Clark's. After making sure we weren't being tailed we made sure Tina would show up tonight and update us if she knew anything about Anna's whereabouts. How odd that she would go missing. Could it have been that person targeting us? Or the R.O.F? Or Samuel? So many questions yet somehow I never really do know the answer. Once I stepped through the door Macey took me in to get ready. Oh, boy. Let the torture begin.

An hour later (yes, that's how long it took the girls to get me ready) I was done. All that was left to do was slip on the silver heels (the utter torture) and for the party to begin. The girls were already glamoured up once we'd arrived. I'm guessing the guys were ready too. It's 4:39 p.m right now. In exactly 21 minutes the party begins. I told the girls that Zach and I had found Tina at that house and that Anna was missing. Along with the fact that someone dressed in all black had been listening to every single word we'd said. If any word got out, we're done.

"Anna's missing?" Macey asked incredulously. "Ironic how Tina and Anna are assigned a mission here in Switzerland close to us. And at the exact same time. And just happen to be coming to this party after the same guy we encountered and nearly killed you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "First of all, it didn't nearly kill me. And, what are you implying?"

"Cam, had that bullet gone in a bit deeper it would have hit your right subclavian artery and you would have bled out. And are you saying you think Tina and Anna are behind those messages? They have no reason to do such a thing! Plus, they are our friends. They wouldn't do that." Liz said.

"Do we really have any reason to think either of them could pull something like this off? Do we really think they're _capable_ of doing this?" Bex asked.

"I don't know about a reason nor do we know if they're capable. But what we _do_ know is that they do know us. They know that we had those files from Gallagher along with Cammie's weaknesses. They also knew Adam trusted Cammie to give her his CIA file containing his information. And Cammie gave it to Liz. That and they know Rachel. Research on Zach and the boys is merely a problem when you know Liz. They know Liz designed firewalls that are more advanced than military. Plus we all know how Tina loves insights." Macey reasoned.

"Yes but take this into consideration. Whoever this is, whether it's Tina or Anna or both, they want to hurt us. And I know Tina too well. She wouldn't risk lying to me. She knows I'd figure it out before she could even get to me. Plus Tina would spill anything under truth serum. Do we really want to interrogate a former Gallagher alumni? Knowing Tina this is not her style. She attacks from a distance then comes to you personally asking some personal questions but makes it seem neutral. That's Tina. This is not. This person attacks from a close range then comes to you personally although just seems to observe, listen. Makes you think they're innocent even though they're not." I said.

"You gathered this yourself?" Bex asked.

"Remember what Joe Solomon says. 'Notice things'" I told her. She smiled at the thought of our former teacher. I smiled. "Imma go check up on the boys."

Macey eyed me suspiciously. "It's that or you're going to make out with Zach." They snickered. I turned red. "Shut up," I told them.

"Wait!" I turned around to face Bex. I raised an eyebrow. "Have you two even kissed yet?" I smirked.

"That's classified," I said. Bex smiled. "That's a yes." I rolled my eyes at my best friend and went to the guy's room.

When I opened the door, I'm not lying, they all jumped. They were all holding ties. Don't tell me they don't know how to...

"Hey Cam," Grant said. He smiled sheepishly. I sighed. "Want me to give you a hand, doofus?" He nodded. They guys all looked at each other and then handed me their ties. Once I got to Zach I told him, "I cannot believe you, Blackthorn Boy. You don't know how to tie your own tie." He turned red and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, Gallagher Girl." Then I got to the last guy. Preston. Seriously? "Preston...um...hate to break it to you buddy but...shouldn't you know how to tie your tie...I mean...seriously...your...a politician and...well..."

He looked at me before saying, "My stylist usually does that for me..." I shot him a look of disgust. "I regret asking...I can only imagine what goes on in there..." I shuddered. The guys were looking at us questioningly. Before any of them can ask anything I left dragging a very bewildered Zach along with me.

"What was that...?" I glanced at him. "You seriously don't wanna know." He grabbed my wrist and turned me around pinning me to the wall.

"Yes, I do." His lips were so close to mine. I could already feel the sensation of his lips on mine. I bit my bottom lip. "Fine...but you'll regret wanting to know..." He smirked. "His stylist is Macey. And they're a...hands on type of couple...if you know what I mean..." Zach wrinkled his nose in disgust. That's kind of cute.

I sighed. "I'm kind of tired of talking," Zach told me. Our lips touched but our make-out session interrupted by none other than our friends. They all "aw"ed at us. I blushed muttering, "Shut up," Zach smirked as usual. He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Bex caught my eye and winked.

"You guys ready?" Zach asked. We all nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be," Bex said. The doorbell rang. "Then let the party begin," I said and began to head downstairs. As we headed downstairs we saw agents from the R.O.F and agents from other organizations.

Noah came up to me. "Miss Emma? Can I talk to you? Alone?" I glanced at Zach who was greeting the guests. He gave me a worried side-eye but continued greeting everyone.

"Sure." I followed Noah into the office. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" He looked at me. Something glittered in his eyes.

Malice.

"Yes, actually. Two days ago, at night, Mister Carter James' house was broken into. A day later a CIA agent was captured by the Fire. The agent's ID was later found. The name was Anna Fetterman. Trained by the famous Gallagher Academy. Pesky Gallagher Girls." Noah shook his head. I nodded. "Always getting in our way."

I rose my eyebrows in an annoyed manner. Gallagher Girls are not pesky, bitch. "I've got to meet Liam. Samuel should be here in 5 minutes." All Noah did was nod. I headed toward Zach. I was greeted by the sight of Tina talking with Zach. She spotted me and nodded. Well, Tina in her cover. She was wearing a black wig and black contacts. I went over to them.

"Hello, darling," I told Zach. Zach introduced me to Tina's cover. "Love, this is Miss Sophia Emerson. Daughter of Mckenna Drews and Brady Emerson. Mckenna is a known honeypot in our business and Brady is known for his hazardous lifestyle. Always on the run from enemies or just taking stupid rash decisions which endanger everyone. No offense, Miss Emerson."

"None taken, Liam Clark. My mom is in her usual stuff. That does not mean I'm not disgusted. I'm quite repulsed by it. As for my father. He's very...chancy. I'm just surprised he's not dead yet. He likes...risk." Sophia said. We nodded.

"You got lucky with that one. I was dating him before you. Then he met you and left me. And I can see he's still smitten for you." Sophia said with a smile. Yikes, Emma. Stealing another girls man. Unintentionally, maybe, but still. I force a smile.

"Yes. He's very...handsy." I say. Sophia (Tina) gives me an "Ah" look. The door opens revealing Samuel Carter James. Sophia's eyes turn icy but are quickly covered up by a neutral expression.

"I must go, Liam. It was nice seeing you, Emma Roberts." Zach stopped her. "It's Clark. Emma Clark. She's _married_ to _me_." Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." And with that Sophia left. Samuel came over to us. He smiled at me. Turned a leveled gaze toward Zach.

"I must talk to your wife. Is that ok?" Samuel asked Zach. "Yes, of course. But Carter James one thing. _Keep your hands off my wife_." Samuel chuckled. Zach scowled.

"Protective as always. Come on, Emma. We have some business to take care of us." I led Samuel to the office. My shoulder twitched. He'd shot me. And now he'd pay. Once we were inside, he leaned against the sturdy wooden desk.

"You know I've been thinking, Emma," Samuel inched closer to me. The corner of my mouth twitched slightly. Get away from me... I raised my eyebrow. "The CIA has been very active in trying to stop us. They're going to send people eventually, you know."

I nodded. "Of course they will." He got closer to me.

"And I have a little side mission for you and your husband. Kill Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. What good does it do us if they don't even remember their past? No good at all. Plus what both of them hold is very dangerous. But you along with your husband know that right?" I nodded. He eyed my body. I tried not to flinch.

He handed me the file but he was just 3 inches away from me. Then he fingered the strap on my dress. The one that covers up my wound. Where he shot me. He gets closer to my face and I inch my face away. Then he pulls the strap down revealing the gun wound. He smiles wickedly.

"Funny. You know I shot a blonde in that exact same spot on her shoulder. I thought it was Cameron Morgan. They stole all my files. And I want them back." He snarled. I stayed calm. One wrong move and it could blow our cover entirely.

"Once I get to her, I will retrieve your files and kill her. If that okay with you, Samuel." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're very persistent," He told me with a small smirk.

I sighed. "Meaning?"

"You really want to kill her, _Emma?"_ He grabbed my chin and made me face him. " I didn't know you were so willing to kill _yourself,_ Cameron." I let in a shaky breath. "I want what is mine, Cameron. It's all I ask for. Give it back!" He growled. I shook my head.

"Over my dead body! What do you mean I've forgotten my past, huh? I know my past! I know because I lived through it!" I glowered. He shook his head laughing.

"If only you're boyfriend hadn't saved you, you would've been dead. You sure. Don't you remember Matthew?" He laughed maniacally.

"Of course I do! How could I ever forget my own father!" I spat.

"Not your father, Cameron. Matthew is not your father. But he is related to you." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?! Matthew Morgan is my father!" I breathed heavily.

"Of course _he's_ your father. But I'm talking about another Matthew. Too bad you don't remember."

"I...what? What other Matthew? Huh..." He pulled my face up to his and I shuddered in disgust. He pulled out a gun.

"This'll be fast." He rested the gun against the temple. I tried to even my breathing.

"I don't think so. It's too late for you anyway." I recognized that voice. Then I heard a gunshot and Samuel howl in pain. I looked up to see Grant. Zach was coming through the door. Once he caught sight of me he ran over to me.

"I'm ok...but he won't be." He looked down at Samuel's body. I bent down to feel his pulse. I looked up.

"He's dead." Grant looked at me, the cold expression he wore before gone.

"I...I'm not a murder...it's just that-"

"If you hadn't done that I would've been dead. Grant...you saved me. _Thank you._ You're you. You're perfect the way you are." I went over to him and hugged him. He sighed.

"Thanks, Cam. You know...you're like the sister I never had."

"Grant...you're like the brother I never had. Thank you." He clung on to me tighter. He sobbed lightly.

"Grant...it's ok. It's fine." He shook his head.

"No, it's not! I've been lying to someone I care about a lot but she doesn't even know it."

"Oh...whatever it is Grant...I'll get better." He smiled sadly.

"I hope you're right." His voice cracked. His face flashed with emotions I couldn't read.

Then Noah came in. And saw the file in my hand to Samuel's dead body. Then he looked at Zach, Grant and I.

"What happened here?" He exclaimed angrily. "Why is Carter James _dead?!_ He told me there were some CIA agents here and needed to be eliminated!" Then he saw my shoulder. I sucked in a breath. "You. You're the one that broke in! That means you're Cameron Morgan. Where is the rest of your team? Tell me now or suffer the consequences!"

Zach looked at me in distaste. "You're not my wife! Where's my wife, you bitch?" Then he stormed out. Well, at least he's not angry at me. He is kinda. Noah looked at me and Grant and let out a growl. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. Grant stepped in front of me. As Noah was about to pull the trigger, a bullet entered his back. He fell clutching the wound where blood was oozing out. I turned to see who shot him to see Tina there holding a gun Zach by her side.

"Huh?" Was all I could get it.

Tina gave me a sad smile. "No one messes with my sister, Cam." I smiled.

"The crowd is searching for us, Cam. We have to leave. Now."

* * *

 **Thank you for waiting. Honestly, I've been swamped with homework. I will continue this story but it will take me time to write the rest of the chapters so please be patient.**

 **-N**


	10. Complications

**Switzerland**

 **Unknown Location**

 **Zach's POV:**

We were on the run. There was no choice. We had to run. Our cover had been blown. Noah knows and is either dead or being patched up. This isn't good. Tina has joined our team. We are...I don't know where. We're somewhere.

"Tina!" I heard Liz call. I looked back to see a pale looking Tina relying on Macey and Cammie for support.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We don't know. Tina isn't feeling well. We need to get to a safe house." Macey said. Cammie looked at Tina worriedly.

"Here?" Preston asked uncertainly. Bex shook her head.

"Not here. Europe isn't safe anymore. The Ring is probably waiting for us at one of our safe houses located here in Europe. We need to flee." Bex said.

"So you're saying..." I trailed off as the realization hit me.

"We have to go MIA. Get off the grid. We all know there are moles within the CIA and the other agencies." Jonas finished.

"We should go to Austria for the time being." Preston suggested.

Liz nodded. "So do any of you know someone who can somehow get a jet in such short notice?" Grant asked. The girls and Preston looked at Macey.

She pointed at herself. "Moi? Well, I'm pretty sure the pilot I have in mind wouldn't mind coming to our rescue. He did borrow my jet after all. And he's in France. Give me a second." Macey took out her phone and started talking.

Cammie looked at Bex and Liz. "Is she talking about... _him?_ " Bex and Liz exchanged a look and nodded. Cammie's cheeks flushed. I wonder who this guy is.

Macey turned to us. "He wants us to meet him at the Grand Hôtel Suisse-Majestic."

"That's 22 minutes away!" Cammie exclaimed. "Has he officially lost his mind!? You know what don't answer that."

"He sent a car, Cam. Calm down. I know he can be a bit..." She trailed off.

"Reckless, stupid," Cammie filled in.

"Yeah, that. But you know he wouldn't make us walk all the way. Would he?"

"Um hello? He is the person that made Addison and I climb to the very top of the empire state building where the point is! To do what? Give us a mission. He can be very reckless. And stupid, don't forget stupid."

"True..." Liz trailed off. "Let's head towards the..."

"The highway. It's a black BMW X5. Tinted windows. The driver will be Olivia."

Once we got to the highway we spotted a car as Macey had described. We got in.

In perfect unison, the girls said, "Sup Liv." The girl, Liv, turned around to us.

"Nate's gonna be happy to see you. My brother's a bit of a...mess if you know what I mean." The girls nodded.

Liv took us to the hotel. She led us over to a guy who had black hair, hazel eyes, and looked about 5' 7".

He greeted the girls then us. Then he took us to the roof where a private jet sat. Macey's private jet. As Nate led us his sister was hot on his heels.

"Why do you need the jet, Cam?" He asked.

"Because Nate I don't want to die! We're being chased by an organization and we need to get off the grid." Cammie said.

Nate smiled at her. "That is your specialty. Only you can disappear in a blink of an eye without leaving a trace. Go ahead. But be careful Cammie. Sometimes you tend to make rash decisions."

" _I_ make rash decisions? Seriously? Remember the Empire State Building?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Be careful. And don't bring that up!" Cammie mimicked him.

"Whatever Nate. Oh and stay out of trouble, you little piece of crap." Liv laughed while her brother rolled his eyes at Cammie. We waved goodbye and we took off.

I gave Cammie a questioning look. "What was that?"

"That was me being exasperated at Nathaniel for making Addi and I climb all the way to the point of the empire state building just to give us a _mission._ It's been a year and I'm still pissed." She huffed. I laughed.

"He wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed. Cammie gave me an amused look.

"Yea but he did! I swear!" I burst into a thunderous laugh. Cammie was just shaking her head grinning. I pulled her closer to me and she curled up into my side. I looked at her and I swear my heart stopped completely. She looked so beautiful as she blushed. I couldn't help myself. I needed to look into those sapphire eyes of hers. They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. All of a sudden all of our phones pinged simultaneously. We all exchanged a look.

We looked at our phones and they all said the same thing:

 _You're all together now...wonderful! Did u all not think it through before you boarded the private jet? That I'd separate you? What other way then your jet's engine backfiring...oops. Have a nice unsafe landing! ;D Also, thank you for getting rid of him. I see Tina Walters has joined your little squad. Thanks, Tina! You're a life saver. You killed him off for me. As for Ana...she's not having fun. The ROF is very harsh even more so than the Circle. I think Cammie knows what it's like to feel all that agony. I'll c u soon. Very soon. This is far from over, bitches. Might wanna get that through your thick skull. Also, your engine should backfire in about 1 hour. That's before you even land at your destination of Paris. Whoops. ;D_

Below that message was a video. I looked at Tina. She looked sick. She had already watched the video. It was of Ana getting tortured. Then everyone looked at each other in realization that we would land in Austria just not where we wanted. And we wouldn't be together.

"We need to land this plane!" Tina exclaimed.

"Are you crazy! I can't do that! I would be landing in a forest and we're still not even out of the country! Let me get out of Switzerland first! Austria is farther away. We have a safe house. But I'm not gonna land here!" Macey refused.

Tina shot Macey a bewildered look. "Are you insane! The clock is ticking! Wait a minute...who is this!?"

We told Tina all about the messages. She seemed to understand. Cammie was holding on to Tina who was still very pale. Her eyes rolled back.

"Don't go to sleep, Tina," Cammie warned.

"Must fight...drowsiness..." She muttered. The girls all looked worried.

20 minutes later Tina was still tipsy and was vomiting now. We had crossed Switzerland's border and entered Austria 5 minutes ago. Tina walked back to her seat in what looked to be a drunken state. The plane started to shiver. The engine was sputtering. We had little time to get off the plane. Everyone rushed to get a parachute. Once everyone got one all we had to do was open the emergency exit. Except there was one problem.

As Bex tried to open the emergency exit, she said, "Guys...it's _stuck._ "

* * *

 **Another chapter is done. I hoped you liked it! :D Next chapter won't be up for a while since I'm swamped with homework...sorry. Anyway! Who do you think captured Ana and turned her over to the ROF? The messenger? Or did the ROF catch her themselves? Or did Samuel capture her before he died? Who is the messenger? What does he or she mean by saying that they are going to separate all of them? What do you think is there plan for the gang? Comment what you think is going to happen. Keep reading to find out in A Dangerous Game.**


	11. Weird Dreams

**Unknown Location**

 **Zach's POV:**

 _I turned around to look at her. I looked at Cameron Morgan. I saw the ring that glistened on her ring finger. An engagement ring. She flashed me her smile. I smirked. My heart beats quickly as I look at her. At my Gallagher Girl. She was beautiful. She looked at me and spoke._

 _"Zach...there near. I can feel it." I nodded. I hugged her. She looked at me her eyes wide._

 _"What was that for?" Her voice trembled in fear of the answer. I nodded._

 _"We need to split up, Cams." She shook her head vigorously._

 _"Fuck no. We stay together, Zachary. I'm not leaving you! Not now. I'm not going to lose you, too..." I shook my head._

 _"Meet me at the old cabin." This time she stared straight into my eyes. In her eyes, I could see the intensity of her determination. Her eyes were flames. Blue Flames. In those eyes, I could get lost in. Because I loved her. Which is why when she pulled me to follow her, I didn't pull away. I let her pull me deeper into the woods._

 _"Where are we going?" I asked. She didn't look at me before replying._

 _"We are going to bring them down once and for all."_

I blinked. I took in my surroundings. But then I felt my world go black.

Back into the world of dreams.

 _She laughed as I picked her up, her hair falling around her face, hiding her delicate features._

 _"Zach!" Her hands found my hair as I put her on the floor. We were alive and well. We were...us. Cam looked at me curiously. Then she took on a serious look._

 _"Zach?" My eyes found hers. Her blue irises found my green ones. I only raised an eyebrow._

 _"Since we met Zach, we had our fair share of ups and downs...but...Zach, I love you." Her hands caressed my cheek lightly. "Only you, Zach. Always and forever you. But we just can't..." Her Sapphire eyes left mine and I could see that she could see my pain because I saw the agony in her eyes._

 _"Why?" I croaked out my voice cracking._

 _"Zach. We just... can't. It pains me but-"_

 _"So don't do this! Don't leave me! Don't leave us." I whispered the last word and somehow the whisper seemed like the most lethal thing I had said. She looked at me. Then I knew why. She didn't want to do this because of what the dangers lay out there. And all I could do was stare helplessly as I stared at her retreating figure. It hurt. It hurt like hell. She was gone by the time I whispered it. Those 3 damned words._

 _"I love you"_

 _*One month later*_

 _It's been a month. One fucking month and I haven't seen her. And in that month I'd realized one thing. One thing._

 _I realized that:_

 _You don't truly love somebody until you lose them. She left and all I could feel was numbness and bitterness._

 _But as I looked up from the table I was sitting in the small café in D.C. And I don't know how I didn't see her at first but then when I saw her sapphire eyes land on me did I know she was there._

 _With me._

 _Her lips parted and started to shape my name but then a guy grabbed her by the shoulder and led her to a secluded area. She talked to him for a good while. Then I saw the guy leave. I saw_ her _about to leave._

 _Not a chance. I won't let her go again. I can't let her go. But I also couldn't bear to stand in front of her without touching her and I couldn't look at her eyes._

 _So I just shouted it. "I love you, Cameron! It'll only be you. It'll always be you."_

 _She whirled around, her eyes wild alight. Her eyes searched my face then she ran and threw herself into my open arms. I breathed her in._

 _Cammie. She smelled of roses, spring air, and beach._

 _I scanned her face. Her eyes danced with delight. She hadn't said anything. She just studied me. And I couldn't help myself. I let myself get lost in her eyes._

 _Then she broke me of my reverie. "I love you, too, Zach. Forever and always,"_

 _I crashed my lips onto hers. God, Cammie, what you do me. I was too lost in the love of my life to notice our greatest threat._

I gasped for air. I coughed and sputtered out saliva. I looked around, my head spinning. Where am I? I had the weirdest dreams. _I love you, Cameron! It'll only be you. It'll always be you_. I shook my head at the words in the second dream. It took me a few seconds to register that the others weren't with me. I heard my phone ping. I thought it was Cammie.

Boy, was I wrong...

 _Told you. Kisses, yours truly._

Yours truly huh? How the flip are we supposed to find this person!? Then a thought hit me. I'm supposed to defeat the ROF. I groaned. Where could they be? I need to find them. I just started walking ahead.

I had been walking for what? An hour? I was tired and thirsty. Then it caught my eye. The cabin. Could it be?

I ran up to the cabin. There was no light inside. No one was there. That's good. I turned the doorknob and let it slip open. I take a step inside only to be flipped onto my back. My world goes black once more.

 _We were walking hand in hand alongside the beach. Beach of La Concha was what it was called. We lay down on the sand and she put her head on my shoulder. I let myself drift into unconsciousness._

 _"Zach. Zach, wake up. Blackthorn Boy, wake up."_

 _"Wake up, Zachy."_

"Zach. Wake up, Zach."

I opened one eye. I was lying on the sofa. As I tried to sit up, pain shot up the left side of my back. I must have struck the floor hard.

"You okay, man? Didn't mean to hurt you, honest." I looked up at a boy about my age. He had jet black hair and brown eyes. His brown eyes were filled with concern and a slight tint of mirth.

"Do I know you?" I asked groggily.

The guy chuckled. "You've forgotten me? Seriously? Zach, we went to school together. Our Blackthorn days? Dude..."

I raised an eyebrow. He seemed familiar.

"You sure you didn't strike your head hard, man?" I shook my head. He kept calling me "man" or "dude".

One guy I knew used to call me that. But it can't be him, can it?

"My name is Landon. Landon Mitchell."

"Lance?"

"Yup. Here's some tea, bud." Then the tea- _HOT TEA-_ spilled all over my chest. I flinched at the burning sensation. I glared at Lance. Still as clumsy as I remember him.

"That's how you know I fucked up!" He sang under his breath. My eyes widened at his use of the F word. Lance didn't curse. But he dropped the bomb.

So maybe that's why I yelled grinning, "Lance Nathaniel Mitchell!"

He mock glared at me. "Dude...I'm starting to think you deserved that."

I grinned. "You did that on purpose didn't you, Landy?" I teased.

"Don't call me Landy!" I grinned. I knew he hated being called Landy. He said it sounded like a girl name.

"No seriously Lance. How've you been? I haven't seen you since last year. How come?"

Lance looked at me wearily. "Well, it's supposed to be classified but...well it was supposed to be a year-long mission but it turned out to be longer than that. My partner, Julie Rojas, went to the nearby town. She went to buy supplies and first aid equipment."

"First aid equipment?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She says I've dislocated my shoulder and I have this nasty cut on my leg."

"How'd you get all of those?"

"I got it from this super organization that specializes in the same things as the Circle. They call themselves the ROF. stands for Ring Of Fire. It supposed to be top secret so please don't say anything."

He was working to take down the R.O.F as well?

"Dude you ok? You're kinda pale."

"Landon, listen to me carefully. It's not safe that I'm here. I was assigned to take down the ROF with my partner as well. They found out we were CIA and are out searching for us. You need to go somewhere safe. Somewhere where I won't put you at risk."

He only shook his head. "Zach...they've been searching for us, too. We're safe here for now. But right now we have to do something about that bleeding going on near your temple."

"Landon!" I exclaimed. He seriously can't be serious. We need to get outta here.

"No, Zach! I know what you're going to say. We have to stay here for now. Just wait for Julie. Then we can focus on the ROF. Wait...where is your partner? And what's their name."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Her name is Cameron Ann Morgan. Cammie for short. And I don't know. Dude...there's something I want to tell you." And that's how I ended up telling him about the texts and the weird dreams I had right before I found him and the cabin.

Lance turned white. He was very pale inquiring me to ask him what's wrong.

"Nothing. Uh...Cammie Morgan huh? You flirting with any of her friends?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. I'm not interested in _them._ I'm interested in _her._ "

He gave me an "ah' look and a smile but in his eyes, all I could see was a flicker of panic and worry.

Then the door opened revealing a girl with black-brown hair and hazel eyes. She had an anxious look etched all over her features. She was carrying a blonde girl whose clothes were ripped and her arm was bleeding. Lance immediately hurried over to the girl whose name I'm assuming is Julie.

"Lan...I found her near the town on my way there. She was conscious then and all she was able to say was, 'Explosion. Help. It's coming.' I didn't really understand. Then she murmured a name. It was Zach. I found her id. She's Cammie Morgan." Julie said.

"Jules-" but I cut him off.

"Cammie! You said that's Cammie! Bring her to me. Please, Julie." Julie looked bewildered.

"Who's that?" She said while walking towards me. She handed Cammie to me. She was limp in my arms.

"Zach. Zachary Goode. Hey, by any chance do you have alcohol and some bandages?"

*30 minutes later*

She was still unconscious but she wasn't bleeding anymore. I found her phone. There had been two messages.

One read: _Told you. Kisses, yours truly._

The second one read: _Dear, Cammie. You've experienced near death so many times I thought 'what the heck' and gave you another one. How are the others keeping up? You don't know do you...I'm sure you're bound to see one of them. Good luck with your mission. Also...smooching with your partner huh? I wonder if Zach's been smooching some other girls besides you..._

They were both from the same damned person who kept sending those messages. I looked at Cammie who was beginning to stir. Julie had Cammie head on her lap as she dampened her forehead with warm water for the fever Cammie had.

Cammie murmured something incoherently. Lance leaned forward. She stirred once again and her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Cammie. Gallagher Girl, wake up. Wake up, Cam." I muttered. She opened her eyes ever so slowly.

"Zach? Am I hallucinating?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Gallagher Girl, you're awake! I'm here." She smiled lightly at me then winced. She took in her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked concerned.

She shook her head. "All I remember is the plane exploding in midair. I remember striking the ground hard and my arm getting cut in this jagged rock. Then I saw you," Cammie said pointing at Julie. "Then everything faded away."

* * *

 **Thank you, guys. Thanks for waiting. Anyway, what's going on? How did Zach and Cammie end up near each other. The plane exploded. Where are the others? as for those messages, who's sending them? Would appreciate your thoughts. More answers to come in A Dangerous Game.**


	12. In Grave Danger

**Unknown Location**

 **Cabin**

 **Cammie's POV:**

I looked at Zach. He gave a smile and his eyes held emotions that left to early for me to decipher.

Then I looked at the girl and guy I didn't recognize. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled at me. "No thanks?"

I'm pretty sure she was teasing but I hastily added, "I'm sorry for my rudeness. Thank you for saving me. And my name is Cameron Morgan. Cammie for short."

The girl looked at me smiling. "Oh, I know who you are Cammie. My name is Julie Rojas. My partner, who's staring at you rather rudely, is Landon Mitchell. I better get the boys fixed up before they get here."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"The R.O.F" was Landon's reply.

He smiled at me. He seems like a chill guy. "I'm Landon. Call me Lance." I nodded.

Zach shook his head. "Not Lance. Call him _Landy._ " Lance glared at him. "I hate you, man. _Call him Zachy-poo."_ Zach turned red. Then they started arguing. Julie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Why now?

I whistled. "Guys! The R.O.F is coming and you guys are seriously arguing about names?" They huffed exasperated but let it drop. I helped Julie even though pain seared through my arm.

Julie patched up Lance while I helped Zach with his injuries. I placed the bandage on his temple. He grabs me by the waist.

"You're here. Alive. Gallagher Girl," His voice cracked. I placed my arms around him. "I don't think I've told you but...I love you, Cameron Morgan." My breathing hitched at the mention of those three words. Those three words could mean nothing or it could mean _everything._

I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. All I could say was, "Kiss me, Zach." He looked at me and took my lips into his. I murmured against his lips. I pulled away. "I love you too Blackthorn Boy." He grinned and kissed me again with more intensity. The kiss softened revealing his love and happiness that we were alive and together.

Someone coughed behind me. I pulled away remembering there were two other people in the room. "Shit," was all I mumbled. I turned around to see Landon. He raised an eyebrow amused. There was something in his eye that made my heart sink. "You love birds done? We kinda have some problems at the moment." Zach's brows crinkled.

"What do you mean, Landon?" Zach asked. Lance looked worried. "Well..." He played with his fingers. "The R.O.F is exactly 80 yards away and counting."

Everyone exploded into action. We ran out the back door. I clutched Zach's hand. I refuse to let go. Zach clutched something in his right hand. In one glance I could see it was my phone. I hope I didn't get any more stupid texts from that son of a bitch. We ran and in the distance, I could hear the cars and motorcycles engines revving. They found us. They freaking found us. Where are the others? My head felt woozy all of a sudden. I recalled what had happened when we were on the plane.

 _Bex looked at me in a daze. "Guys...it's_ stuck." _My eyes widened. Macey ran around the jet muttering. Then she jerked her head up and there was a tint of hope in her eyes._

 _"Guys. I just remembered. In the guest bedroom on the plane, there is a trap door. We open it leading us to the engine-slash-bomb. We fix it." Liz looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you mean bomb?!" She yelled alarmed._

 _Macey had the decency to look sheepish. "Well...you see...I let Dr. Fibs test this engine that runs on nuclear energy. And well...that means it's radioactive...meaning it's also a nuclear bomb..."_

 _"You let him do_ what!?" _Liz screeched. Macey shrugged apologetically. She should be._

 _"Ok! You know what? Um...Bex, Cammie, anyone...try to bust the door open. Um, Jonas help me send a signal to anyone. No one is going down there. For one it's unsafe and there is radioactivity going on down there which is not good." Jonas and Liz huddled around the computer, typing away furiously._

 _I walked over to Bex. "Ready?"_

 _She shot me a tired look. "Ready." We all tried to bust the door but it was all in vain. Suddenly there was a low rumbling down where the engine was._

 _We all looked at each other. No, no, no. Our looks of panic were all one could see._

 _"Oh no!" I don't know which one of us uttered those words but as soon as that was said there was a loud_ BOOM.

 _We were sent flying. We were falling. I screamed. My arms and legs flailed in the air. I tried to grab onto anything but all I could feel was air. Then I hit the floor. My arm caught in a jagged rock. Pain seared up my arm and I flinched. Then in my field of vision, I saw a girl hastily getting out of her car running towards me. She grabbed my arm and took it out of the rock. The pain was all I could feel. I hissed._

 _"_ Dios mío! _Are you okay?" She looked at me, worry etched all over her features. She was a brunette._

 _"What's your name?" Darkness. It was so close to consuming me. I clutched her._

 _"Explosion. Help. They're coming." And everything faded into darkness._

I shuddered at the memory. We can't just run away. We can't possibly _outrun_ them. Those odds are very low. I quickly glance at Zach then at my phone an idea quickly forming. I see Zach glance at me warily.

"Zach, give me my phone. I need to make a call."

"Gallagher Girl, I don't have your phone. I strongly suggest you keep running." He says glancing at me quickly, gauging my reaction.

"Give me my phone, Zachary. Or I will stand here and let them shoot me." He glanced at me wryly and hesitated before handing me my phone. I smile at him reassuringly. I unlock my phone and see why he hesitated. I quickly scan the messages before muttering, "Son of a bitch!" I let out a sigh.

I quickly dial Joe.

 **Bold: Cammie;** Underlined: Joe

Hello? Cammie?

 **Hey Joe. You wouldn't mind giving me a hand, would you?**

What's wrong, Cammie? Damn, how does he know?

 **Well...we have a problem.**

We?

 **Yeah, you see we're on the run.**

I gathered that much when I found out you fled Switzerland. Off the grid, my source told me. Who's "we", Cammie? Get to the point!

 **Well...right now we're being chased by this organization that basically specializes in the same thing as the Circle but are much more secretive and are seemingly very _active._**

 _Who's "we"?_

 **Zachary Goode, Julie Rojas, Landon Mitchell and me. Joe, focus. We need help.**

Where are you?

 **I don't know. After the plane exploded, we all landed in different places. I don't know where we are. Austria, maybe?**

 _What do you mean plane exploded!?_ In the background, there was a panicked, "What!?"

 **It exploded. Apparently, Dr. Fibs asked Macey to try out this engine that runs on nuclear energy and some idiot turned it into some bomb.**

I swear I'm going to kill Fibs. Who manipulated it to become a bomb? Wait...did you say, Zachary Goode? I shot Zach a glance. He raised an eyebrow.

 **Yes, Zach Goode.**

Name of the organization, Cameron! _Now_!

 **Joe? What's wrong?**

Give me the name of the damned organization! _It is not a request._

 _ **Ring Of Fire.**_ **They call themselves the Ring Of Fire.**

Damn it! I swear to God! Told us that they'd back off! Rachel! Pack everything. I'm going to do what I should've done last time. Imma kills that bastard.

 **Joe! What is going on?**

We found your coordinates. Help is on the way. Keep going straight you'll come across a black Honda. Tinted windows. Male driver. We'll be there tomorrow. And whatever you do, don't go outside. Oh, and get rid of this phone. All your phones. You're in bigger danger than you think.

 **Joe! Tell me what's going on!**

 _Call ended._

I looked down at my phone in disbelief. He hung up on me. He freaking hung up on me. I groan in frustration.

"Run! Keep running. Black Honda. Tinted windows. Male driver. And whatever you do, don't look back."

We ran with all our might. They were still on our tail. Then I spotted the car. I motioned them to follow me. We got in. The driver sped out of there. I looked back to see them still chasing us.

"Faster," Landon growled.

"Give me a second, Mitchell. This'll be fun." Then the engine roared ferociously and we were going over a hundred miles per hour. I recognize that voice. That rough, elegant voice. I look into the rear-view mirror to see those hazel eyes I had come to know.

"Coach!" I exclaimed.

"Director, Cameron. I no longer train you." He shook his head. "We've lost them. We are heading to a top secret base. We are in Austria. You all are in grave danger." The Director gave me a wary look. "Where are the others?"

Zach squeezed my hand. "The plane we were going in exploded. The plane belonged to Agent McHenry. It was using a nuclear engine and someone used that engine to turn it into a bomb. We all were trapped inside when the plane exploded."

The Director looked at Zach and shook his head. "It's worse than I thought." He looked at Lance.

"Mitchell, Rojas." They looked up at him. "good to know you are alive. You should go back to the States."

"With all due respect, sir, we can't do that. We are in their Wanted List. Will we even be safe back in the States?" Julie asked.

"Yes, you will. You will be in a high-class facility where you will help us end this. This time once and for all." The director's mouth was set in a grim line. Just like that, we drove into the night.

 **Joe's POV:**

Rachel was hot on my heels. "What do you mean that bitch is back!?" Rachel snapped.

"She's back! And she wants revenge. And she will stop at nothing to kill them." I tell her. She sits down, sinking into the jets seat.

"Last time..." She choked back sobs. "She took Matthew! And worse is they don't even _remember."_ I pull her into an embrace.

"I know. She won't take anything away this time. Not even their memories. We will get him back. But first, we need to stop the R.O.F. It's all connected. And if we don't stop it...it will set off a domino effect. And we don't want that."

Last time she succeeded in separating them. She even took Matt. Not this time. This time we won't stand back because of her threats. This time we'll take her down. But they will know. Soon...soon they will know. And she will regret once they remember.

Because the truth always comes out.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for waiting. I have a lot going on. Applications, High Schools, Homework, Regents...its s much. Not to worry, I won't let that stop me. But it will take me some time to upload these chapters. The next chapter is underway. What do you think? Who is Matthew? Samuel also brought him up. We know one thing. It's _not_ Matthew Morgan. Who is _she_? Who are Joe and Rachel talking about? Who the hell are _they?_ Why is the director really concerned about their status of danger? More to come in A Dangerous Game.**


	13. She Knows

**Top Secret CIA Base**

 **Austria**

 **Zach's POV:**

We had arrived at the base. The director was stiffer than he was before the car ride and he glared at everyone causing them to flinch. Another guy came in and glared at them.

"Where is she?" He asked annoyed. Then he spotted us. But I could tell he only had eyes for Cammie. He raced over to Cammie and hugged her.

"God, Cam!" He exclaimed kissing her hair. Does she have a boyfriend? Is _he_ her boyfriend? I tensed. Landon put his hand on my shoulder. "Relax," He whispered.

Then the guy holding Cammie seemed to notice us. "Oh! Um, hi. I'm Adam Callahan." Cammie looked at me a look in her eye. I looked away. When he looked at me, his hold on her tightened. So he _is_ her boyfriend. Landon and Julie shot me a look. _I'm Sorry._ I only nodded.

"Julie Rojas," Julie told Adam with a sweet smile, her eyes cool.

"Landon Mitchell," Lance introduced himself, his eyes and smile icy.

"Zachary Goode," I said frostily. He nodded. Cammie crossed her hands over her chest and grunted. "Adam, you are way too protective. You act as if you're my boyfriend."

"And I'm not?" he retorted but I could see the smile tugging on his lips. Cammie snorted, "No. You're my guy friend."

"Same difference," He said. Cammie rolled his eyes. His eyes met mine. Then he paled.

"Nice to meet you, Zachary" I nodded. Cammie came over to me and hugged me. Adam breathed in sharply. _That's right. She's mine._ I thought.

"You're the boyfriend?" He asked me. Cammie looked at him. "Shut up, Adam. Leave him alone. Is James here?"

"Why are you asking for my brother? He said he'd come down in a minute. Let's go see what's taking him so long, Cam." He led her up the stairs.

Landon and Julie came up to me.

"Díos mío! That was tense." Julie muttered.

"Yo, he acted as if he was her boyfriend. I thought...bro," Lance breathed out.

"I swear to god, I almost had a cardiac arrest while I thought they were dating!" I muttered.

"He's very protective of her. He's basically her brother. So is James. Although Jamie is much more civilized than Adam. He is very soft" A voice chirped behind us.

The director looked at us amused. "Did you really think-" The director was cut off by a high pitched scream.

 _Cammie._

I bolted up the stairs. I looked to the left to see Cammie in Adam's arms sobbing. Adam was silently crying. I looked at him. He nodded towards the open door that led to a bedroom. I looked inside. God damn...

The room was trashed in an obvious struggle or attempt to get free and fight back. And in the middle of the room lay a body. I rushed over to check on the person. There were purple bruises in his arms and his abdominal had a huge slash across it while his throat was slit slightly. I felt for a pulse...there was one, faint but there! I sighed in relief. He can still live. The director rushed over, "Will he live?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, he has a faint pulse but it's there. You might want to get a paramedic here quickly." I reassured. Then did I notice the envelope that was left next to the guy.

In front of the envelope, it said:

 _To- Zach Cammie_

 _From- C_

I looked at Cammie and she left Adam's arms and came over to me. "It's barbaric!" She whispered. 'Why him?" Tears slid down her cheeks. I wiped them away. I showed her the envelope and her eyes widened. "Open it." She said. Her eyes were wide blue saucers.

I did. The contents of the envelope fell. What caught my eye was the picture that tumbled out. It was a picture of a little boy probably 9 months old. He had brown-blonde hair, green-blue eyes. He was looking into the camera. After looking at the picture I saw the note. Cam and I read it and paled.

It said as follows:

 _Remember him?_

 _-C_

Cammie's mouth opened slightly. Then I saw something flash quickly in front of my eyes. A dream? A memory?

 _I tickled the baby. "Who's daddy's little boy?" I cooed. "Daddy's little boy! You are, baby. You have your mommy's smile. Charming. My little man." I laughed basking in joy._

 _Pure joy. My baby boy._

 _Cammie laughed as she saw me and the baby. I smiled as she took a picture. "He loves you, you know? I love you. He's gonna be a Blackthorn Boy." I laugh._

 _"Yup. He's gonna be kicking ass soon. He's gonna be as stubborn as you. Ticklish too." I laugh. She smiles and my world stops. Her smile and our baby is what I live for._

I gasp. Cammie looks at me, the same expression crossing her face. Her breathing was ragged. I pulled her into a hug.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know, Gallagher Girl," I whispered into her hair. "I don't know." I heard arguing in the distance. But we were in our little bubble. Nothing else mattered then and there. Just me and her and that stupid note and insane disaster. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well...that's no way to talk to your father, now is it, Zachary?" I looked up to see my father looking down at me, a frown covering his features.

"No, I suppose it's not," I muttered. "How are you here?"

My father glared at me giving me a stern look. "I told you Abby and I would be at a CIA base in Austria. Of course, I should have known you wouldn't have paid attention to me." He rolled his eyes and continued. "And then I receive a call from Joe Solomon telling me that my son and his friends are in grave danger. Now I see James Callahan practically dead. What is going on, Zachary Goode!?" He glanced at the girl in my arms and froze.

"Cameron Morgan?" He said hardly believing himself. He seemed to have seen a ghost. He was very pale.

Cammie looked at my father. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?" My father blanched. What the hell is going on?

"No. Your aunt has told me about you though. I'm her boyfriend." He said. Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"So...you're Edward Townsend. You have a mighty fine son there, Townsend. Is my aunt near? I'd like to see her," She breathed. I spotted Abby talking To Adam Callahan. She noticed Cammie and practically launched herself at her.

"God! Squirt, I was so worried!" She looked at me as I held her niece. "Zach?" She paled. What is going on?

"Hi, Abby," I said giving her a tight smile. She glanced at dad who just shrugged disbelievingly.

"You two know each other?" She asked. Cammie looked at her.

"Well...duh. He's my partner." Cammie looked at Abby then at Townsend.

"Oh." Was all Abby said. "What's that?" She pointed towards the note and picture. Before I could make sure she wouldn't take it she snatched it from Cammie's hand.

Oh, God...

She gasped. My dad went over to her and all color drained from his face all over again.

"Where'd you get this?" He demanded.

"From this person who won't leave us alone. Keeps sending us messages." Cammie said no emotion coloring her tone.

Abby breathed in sharply. "Show me." Cammie and I handed over our phones. "Shit...Edward..."

They started whispering. Abby's phone rang.

"Abigail, here." She snapped. "Yes, she's here Rachel...yes, we know...we'll be here waiting...we'll do all that we can...bye sis."

Cammie looked at me and sighed. Abby gave us a side glance before saying, "I need your phones you two."

"Why?" I asked.

"So they don't track you down. The R.O.F. and that person. We'll give you new phones. Deal?"

I was about to say ok but then Cammie exclaimed, "No! What if Bex tries to reach out to me? I'm not going to leave my _best friend_ out there like that! No!" Cammie stood up and started to leave.

"Cameron!" Cammie didn't flinch and neither did she look back. Adam caught her and talked to her.

" _Hmph! Screw you, Adam Callahan! I thought at least you would understand!"_ Cammie yelled. "Would you do that to your own brother? Leave him to die!?"

"No..." Adam trailed off. "Not the point, Cam. We need you safe!" He was trying to reason with her but she only turned red. That's my Gallagher Girl. Very stubborn.

"And I want them _alive! I wouldn't do that to my brother!"_ She yelled.

The Director looked at her shocked and asked, "How did you find out you have a brother!?" His eyes were wide.

Cammie looked at the Director confused. " _What!?"_ Her voice wavered with emotion. "Abby?"

"Squirt..." Abby looked at a loss for words.

" _What the fuck! I have a brother and you separated us!? Who is my brother?! I want the answer NOW!" Cammie demanded furiously._

Everyone in the room was silent. Wh could it be? The only person I've seen who kinda looks like Cammie is Grant. No one else.

Abby went out of the room and re-entered the room and handed her a file.

"That's his information." Abby pointed at the file but refused to meet Cammie's gaze. To be honest I wouldn't either. Her gaze was intense.

Cammie opened the file with shaky hands. Her face transformed into one of recognization.

"He's my brother?" Cammie asked in disbelief. "Grant is my _brother?_

I looked at her. Grant Newman is Cammie's brother.

Grant Newman is really...Grant Morgan.

Rachel and Joe walk into the room. "What's going on?" Rachel asked.

" _How could you do this to him, mom?"_ Cammie asked disbelievingly. Then she stormed out of the room.

"What's going on?" Joe demanded. Rachel looked at everyone confused and worried.

"She knows." Was all the Director said.

* * *

 **God, I finally finished it! Man, what a chapter probably my favorite to write. Damn tho...Cams got a brother and it's Grant. How will he react when he finds out? What will Rachel do? Why were the separated? The answers in the next chapter. Enjoy, fam.**


	14. They're Back

**Austria**

 **CIA Base**

 **Cammie's POV:**

I ran quickly out of there and turned to the next corridor. I have no idea where I'm going. I pass several agents who looked at me in surprise and then the whispering started. It's like it's sophomore year all over again. When I passed by girls would huddle and whisper about what had happened between me and Josh and whether or not I'd sneak out again.

My mom...Grant...dad...

 _Why?_

I wanted to scream and break down so bad but I couldn't. It's not that I didn't want to. I just simply _couldn't._ I'm too tired and too stressed and scared to even cry. I heard my mom and Abby call my name and I ran faster. At the next corridor, I almost ran into Zach and Townsend. Literally. I looked at them and took in their image. Zach had Townsend's posture, the way the held themselves and could seem so disinterested and mysterious. Zach looked tired, shadows under his eyes. Townsend looked the same except that he was very tense.

"Gallagher Girl..." Zach started but I cut him off.

"I know, I know. I should listen to my mom, hear her out. But...I'm just so tired and stressed and I don't know if I _can_ hear what she has to say. I'm just wired to run. Fight or flight." I shrugged. "And Townsend?"

He looked at me surprised. "You can call me Edward, Miss Morgan. What do you need?"

"I'd like you to call me Cammie. Do you know where I can get _good_ coffee? I need caffeine. Then I'll talk to my mom...deal?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "You Morgan's sure know how to drive a hard bargain. Sure. I'll get you some coffee. I just hope it's good enough." He offered me a smile.

I nodded. "Yea. I guess..." Someone hugged me from behind. I looked up to see that it was Adam. I raised an eyebrow.

"You...Cam..." He bent his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Adam," I said softly. "You need rest. After that...you need to rest. Go to your room and sleep. Adam, I need you well. Please. Do it. For me." He smiled ruefully.

"I don't think I c-can sleep. But I'll try." He hugs me one last time. Townsend looks at me. Maybe you should go to sleep. There will be coffee early tomorrow yes? And you'll talk to your mother in the morning as well. Deal?"

"And you say I drive a hard bargain. But I'll do it. Where do I go?" I smiled at him suddenly fatigue catching up to me.

"Down the corridor 5 doors to your right." He smiles and leaves. Zach stays and looks at me.

"Come on, Blackthorn Boy. Let's go to sleep." I grab his hand and lead the way.

We get under the covers. I hug him and just relish that he's here with me. That I possibly love him and I'm actually not afraid to admit it.

"Gallagher Girl, they're searching for them. There have been sightings. They'll be here soon." He kisses the top of my head.

"That's good. Grant...my brother needs to know. We need to stop the R.O.F and this person." My voice cracks at the end and all of a sudden I want to cry. All these overwhelming feelings are so much suddenly. I want closure. My body shakes violently with choked sobs. Zach holds me tighter.

"Cam, I love you. Don't cry. I'm here. We'll make them pay, I swear. Hey, hey. Look at me, Cammie." I meet his gaze. "I love you and nothing will stop me from protecting you and loving you. They mess with you and I'll make them regret it. You've suffered so much already. So so much. Let me take your problems just for a while. Let me help you. Let me _love_ you." His green eyes burn into mine. And I get lost in them once more. And I say it without hesitating because I do.

 _I'm in love with Zachary Goode._

"I love you, Zachary Goode. Forever and always yours." I snuggled into his side, grinning cause I put that big grin on his face. And just like that, I'm asleep.

 **Next Day**

 **CIA Base**

I wake up to see Zach taking off his shirt. May I just say something? He looks amazing.

"Like what you see?" He asks grinning.

I look away blushing. "Maybe," I say coyly. Then I remember yesterday's events and I feel weighed down a little.

Zach sensing my mood change says, "They found them. Except they're searching for Bex and Tina. Can't find them. Director is worried. Adam is freaking out. James is awake."

I bolted out of the bed as soon as he said that. I ran down the corridor towards James "hospital" room. I heard Zach call my name from behind but I didn't care. He's awake and he can tell us what happened. Then I'm going to kill the Director if he doesn't tell me as to _why_ he can't find Bex and Tina, my sisters.

And Grant...he needs to know.

I almost passed Jamie's room. When I walked in, Jamie gave me a sad smile. He was laying down, Adam stroking his younger brother's hair. My heart stopped. All of a sudden I didn't want to know the truth. Sometimes it's better not to know.

"Cam..." His voice was rough. "I don't remember much of the attack last night...this person dressed in black clothes attacked me holding a dagger saying 'It's time to give someone a sight they can never unsee.' and they attacked me. How they did is very blurry. Cam...we need to find who did and why they came after me."

I walked toward Adam and ruffled his hair. "We'll catch the person who hurt James ok?" I whispered. Adam looked at me and laid his head against my body. "You're right...I'm tired...I've waited here all night till he woke up. Stay with him till dad gets back. He went...somewhere." I stood up and collapsed against me. I looked up and saw Zach leaning against the door, arms across his chest, his expression impassive.

"Adam." He nodded at Adam in acknowledgment as he passed by. "James? That's your name, right?"

Jamie looked at Zach. "Zachary. Yes, that's my name."

"How are you feeling? Your dad went to grab some breakfast, I believe. Cam...they found them but...Bex and Tina are still missing. Your mom wants to talk to you, Cam." He glanced at me a glint in his eye. I only shook my head. My best friend is missing. "I can't. Promised Adam I'd stay with Jamie."

"I'll stay with him. You should go talk to your mom. She's waiting in the conference room. It's been swept to make sure there are no bugs." As I walked towards the door Zach grabbed me and kissed my head. "It's going to be fine." I nodded hoping he was right.

Jamie looked at me. "I'm sorry Cam. You weren't supposed to find out like this. I only just found out myself. It's something I never expected to hear." I gave him a sad smile before walking out the door.

As I walked towards the conference room I passed the Director. He was very faint and pale. As he saw me, he said, "You weren't supposed to find out this way, Cam. I'm sorry." I looked at him and I could clearly see he was expecting me to ignore him and walk away. The old me would have done that. Told herself to walk away and not look back. But the new me was telling me to comfort him, to forgive him.

"I know. Coach, I forgive you. Don't stress over it. I'll tell Grant once he arrives." I hugged him. "He's awake. James. I bet he's eager to see you."

"Does he remember?" It was a question that I knew pained Liam Callahan to say. He didn't want his son to remember for obvious reasons. No one should go through that.

"His memory of the attack is fuzzy but he does remember what the attacker said although James should tell you himself. I need to go. Mom must be worried I haven't arrived yet." The atmosphere changed immediately.

"Listen to what she has to say, Cam." He pleaded, a flicker of alarm in his voice.

"I really don't see a valid excuse as to abandoning your son but keeping your daughter," I whispered. "But I'll try." He nodded and walked away toward his son's room. I only walked away trying to picture what the conversation with my mom was gonna be like.

 **Pros and Cons of Being a Spy:**

 **(A list by Cammie Morgan)**

 **Pro: You get to live a life full of excitement and travel**

 **Con: Sometimes that excitement and travel consists of being chased by terrorist organizations and the like**

 **Pro: You meet the best spies in the world**

 **Con: Chances are those spies are getting chased by some group and won't stay long to talk**

 **Pro: There's Zach**

 **Con: Zach is full of mysteries and can be very annoying**

 **Pro: CIA Legacy**

 **Con: Being a CIA legacy is hard work and a pain in the ass**

 **Pro: You get to know really cool secrets**

 **Con: There are secrets that are too dangerous or about you that even you don't know**

. .

As I entered the conference room, my mom looked up. Joe was next to her.

"Joe?" I asked my voice wavering. "What are you doing here? I thought I was only talking to mom..." I turned to look at my mom.

"Kiddo..." She said and I flinched at her nickname for me. "He was there when we made our decision."

 _We._ She said _we._ Dad and mom.

I looked at her, my expression betraying no emotion. "I'm listening."

"It all started when I was 8 months pregnant. We had already decided your names. Cameron for you and Grant for him. You must know that I always loved your brother and giving him away left a hole in my heart." My heart ached for Grant. Remembering what he'd done for me. My brother. He saved my life.

*Flashback*

 _"I...I'm not a murder...it's just that-"_

 _"If you hadn't done that I would've been dead. Grant...you saved me. Thank you. You're you. You're perfect the way you are." I went over to him and hugged him. He sighed._

 _"Thanks, Cam._ You know...you're _like the sister I never had."_

 _"Grant...you're like the brother I never had. Thank you." He clung on to me tighter. He sobbed lightly._

*Flashback over*

My mom looked at me. She looked worried. _I'm not fragile. Don't treat me as if I were a piece of glass. I won't break._

"Your dad and I...we were watching a movie. Then we got a frantic call from the Newman's. They said this organization was planning on kidnapping both of you once you were born. I imagine you've got your own guesses as to why they would do such a thing. They came over. They explained that they are training and raising young children for their twisted causes. They wanted both of you because you were Morgan's. Your dad is a gifted pavement artist. I'm a good fighter. We were named Top Spy for years. Both of those combined would give you an ultimate set of spies. A weapon which they could use against us. I wouldn't allow that to happen. So...we had to figure out a way to keep both of you safe. We knew one person who can cover tracks as quickly as they were made. Joe. He came and told us 'In order for this to work successfully...you need to give up one of your twins. They can't...for a lack of a better word...exist. You must fake one of their deaths. I'm sure the Newman's would take in your child for you. Then you'll keep the other safe. Never away from you.' He was telling me to give up my child, Cammie." Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Cameron...you know this life comes with risks. This was a risk that your mother was willing to take even though it hurt her and your father. At least Grant was in good care." Joe said. His eyes pleaded with me to understand. I don't he realized that I understood why my parents had done it.

"And Matt and I followed Joe's plan. We protected you. Both of you. Grant took the surname Newman. Both of you were safe. No one suspected anything. And know you know." Mom's eyes shone with tears. "Cam, I'm scared." Joe placed his hand in hers and gently squeezed. I looked away. At times when I looked at mom and Joe, I couldn't help but feel that dad should be holding mom's hand like that. That's his place. That feeling would only later be replaced by the cold empty feeling that my father was dead.

"You're scared because you don't know how Grant is going to respond." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Mom only nodded. I stood up to leave.

"I understand why you did what you did. But Grant...he's not going to take the news well. He's going to be even more destroyed than I am. It may be a valid excuse. But it doesn't mean I'll forgive you for abandoning him." I gave one last look at mom and Joe's intertwined hands and started to walk away.

"Cam...kiddo," Mom pleaded. "She grabbed my hand. "I was only trying to keep both my children safe." I shook my head.

"You should have thought how both your children would react at the news that they were separated at birth," I whispered. Pain flared in my chest. So many emotions. None I could even begin to comprehend.

"Cammie...your mom and I..." Joe started.

"We're going to get a divorce." Mom finished. My eyes widened. I looked at Joe then at mom.

"What?" I muttered. "Why...?"

"Your father may be alive. There is footage that proves he is alive. This picture was taken yesterday." Her eyes shone with so much hope, it broke my heart.

"Mom, someone's playing some nasty trick. You can't believe this. His body was found." I exclaimed. No matter how much it hurt me that my parents separated Grant and I...I wouldn't let someone play a trick on her.

Mom shook her head. "We tested the DNA. That was not your father. They are still trying to identify who he is. But...there is a chance that this is your father. Alive."

It was all too much. Grant, my father possibly being alive, their divorce, the ROF, that bitch with her cryptic messages, Bex and Tina missing, James. I felt like crying it all out. Just as I was about to ask how the got ahold of this footage and why dad wouldn't come to find us, Zach burst into the room. His face was flushed.

"They just arrived. They're back." Zach looked at me. His gaze was intense as he took me in. I bit my lip. "Rachel, Cam. Let's go."

I grabbed onto Zach's arm for support. I needed him to catch me. I just wanted to feel his arms around me. That's all I needed. He slung his arm around my shoulder, kissed my head and took us to where our friends would be. My heart pounded even faster and ached as we got closer. This feeling took over me. I guess you could say my heart is sinking; it ached, a dark feeling, a feeling that couldn't possibly be described. It grew more intense as we neared. And soon I would have to face my brother and tell him. Zach looked at me.

"Cammie...don't beat yourself up. I understand you must be feeling overwhelmed. Don't torture yourself, Gallagher Girl. You need to be strong. For Grant." He soothed me. It was his voice. No...it was him. Zach. My Blackthorn Boy.

We rounded that corridor and I saw him. I saw all of them but I only had eyes for Grant. I ran towards him and I didn't care that tears streamed down my face. I threw myself into his arms.

"Cam...don't cry. I'm here. We're here now. I'm sorry. Bex and Tina." He choked. I shook my head. His arms tightened around me.

"You don't understand. Grant. We need to talk." My vision blurred. Grant...how will you react. Will you leave me? Us?

Mom came into the room and stared at Grant. I could see her helplessness. Grant looked at mom, worried.

"Is she ok? She's staring at me. I've never seen anyone look so helpless before." He said. If only you knew. And you will know. The Director came over to Grant.

"Glad you're alive. Grant...there is something you need to know but it is not my place to tell you. Rachel will tell you." He said. Grant looked around concerned.

"Is something wrong? Are my parents ok?" He asked frantically. It broke my heart to see him ask for his adoptive parents. He never knew dad. Brand new tears came and silent sobs raked through my body. "Cammie!" He said alarmed. "You're shaking violently. What's wrong? What do I need to know? Cam, don't cry." I just clutched on to him. Mom should tell him. But when I glanced at her, she was frozen.

"Grant," I choked out. "Grant, I'm your sister." He looked at me bewildered.

"What do you mean?" His eyes were wide. I caught a glimpse of a couple enter. The Newman's. They looked at Grant sadly.

"Mom, dad. What's going on? I don't understand." He told them. They only shook their head. I held on tighter.

"I'm your mother, Grant" I heard mom say shakily. "The Newman's aren't your parents. Matthew Morgan and I...we are your parents." I felt the life get sucked out of him. He looked at me then at his parents.

"Is it true?" He whispered. "Is it true?"

nodded. "It's true, Grant. You are not Grant Newman. You are Grant Morgan. Rachel Morgan is your mother. Cammie is your sister." Grant's body went dangerously still.

"Why..." He looked at mom. "How could you abandon me?" His voice shook with emotions. Heartbreak, hurt, love, confusion. So many emotions.

"I'm sorry Grant. Your sister just found out. We had to Grant. We wanted you safe and alive." She smiled ruefully at him. "I only got to hold you for 5 minutes before they took you away. It hurt. It still hurts. It hurts so much Grant. I'm so sorry."

Grant looked at mom. His face was constructed of pain and confusion. He looked at me. "Is it true?"

I nodded. "Grant...I know this is hard. But we need to forgive her. She has her reasons. Grant, think about it. Please. You're my brother. Don't leave me. Don't leave us. We've lost so much already." His body shook with sobs. He only nodded.

"I will listen what you have to say, Rachel." He said. "But this does not mean I will forgive you...ever." Mom came over to us.

"You two are the only things I have left. I love you. And you will never know how sorry I am." She hugged Grant. I watched. Grant stiffened and patted her back.

 **Grant's POV:**

Rachel Morgan is my mother. Why would she tell me now? I'm already in so much pain. Bex is missing. I'm lying to her and she doesn't even know it. And know this.

So much pain. So much confusion.

Could I ever forgive her? Cammie...she's my sister. I glance at my mother and feel love but at the same time feel pain.

I hug Cammie once more. I have her.

God, what do I do know?

* * *

 **Thank you so much for waiting. I hope you like this chapter. Grant knows. How will he cope with the fact that he is a Morgan? What will he say to the Newman's? More to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	15. Alive

**CIA Base**

 **Austria**

 **Zach's POV:**

I stared at Cam and Grant's faces. Grant looked so confused and hurt. I was about to walk over but my dad put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I nodded. Everyone stood frozen at the sight before us.

Grant stood rigidly circled in Rachel Morgan's arms. His arms were around Cammie though. He was looking at her. His eyes then met mine. His eyes roamed the room. Rachel, Cammie, Abby, the Newman's, the Director, my father, our friends and me. "We should go," I heard Rachel murmur. Grant shook his head.

"I want my par-I mean the Newman's and Zach to be there along with Cammie." His voice was distant. Cammie looked at him and I could see the horror in her eyes. She could tell the news had completely shut down Grant. "Come on, Zach and Cammie. Let's go. Then I'll get some sleep because maybe...just maybe, this is a dream. A horrible dream." Grant walked out of the room but not before I caught the sight of tears falling down his cheeks.

I walked over to Cammie and Rachel. "I'll go talk to him. You two...wait in the lounge." I ran after Grant because if I was correct, he had the same fight or flight mechanism as all the Morgan's do. I ran down three corridors before seeing him. He was broken. Truly broken. He sat there with his knees pressed against his chest, his hair covering his eyes. _Like a fallen angel,_ I thought. I approached him slowly and carefully.

"Stop walking towards me as if I were a fragile piece of glass. I'm not going to break!" He snapped. Just like her. He looked at me with tear stained cheeks and cocked an eyebrow. "What? Are _you_ going to tell me somehow we are distantly related? Or that Rachel Morgan abandoned you too?" He spat bitterly. This was not the Grant I knew. He was bitter and upset. I sat down next to him.

"Grant... don't do this to yourself. The less you open your heart to them, the more your heart suffers. And you aren't the only one suffering. Cammie and Rachel are too. Look, man by doing this to yourself, you hurt others and yourself. The more you keep this up, the worse you'll feel. She loves you, you know. There's no doubt about it." I stood up. Grant kept his head down. I only shook my head and started to walk away.

"I'm suffocating. Can't you see that? They've lost so much. I wasn't even a part of their lives till...till now. My parents probably didn't want me, that's why they gave me away. Cammie's pain is also my pain. I love her but at the same time, I'm lost. So lost. I've got no one. Bex, the person who I love, is missing. My mother...I don't know if I can forgive her. Most of all...I never got to know _him..._ " Grant's voice cracked. I hugged him. I've never really experienced this unless you count how I found out who my father was. Grant's face lifted up when he heard a masculine voice call, " _Cammie!_ " I knew that voice.

Adam Callahan.

Adam kept calling out. "Cammie! Don't beat yourself up over this. If he doesn't understand it is because he is overwhelmed. He just came back after being blasted out of the damn airplane which exploded, Bex is missing and now he's found out that his family are the Morgans! How do you think he feels? You can't expect him to love you overnight!"

"You think I expect him to love me just like that?! Who do you take me for?! I _know_ that! Mom and I have lost so much. He didn't even know dad. He's hurt. I understand that. But before he left his voice was so...distant and bitter. It hurts. How do I handle this? I'm lost, Callahan. What do I do now? Where do I go from here? This hurts like hell." Cammie yelled shakily. I heard a sob escape from Grant's lips.

"How do I live with myself? After all the pain I've caused them? Zach...how do I forgive my mom?" He let his head fall between knees. "I loved and I loved and I lost them. What did I _do?_ " Grant cried. "I can't escape this. No one understands how I feel. No one would accept me. How am I a part of the Morgan family if I don't even know their family? I feel like I'm falling. Walls are closing in on me. And I'm frozen like a deer caught in headlights. Nowhere to run and no one to run to..." Grant shook violently. I embraced him. I heard a yell in the distance but I only had eyes and ears for my best friend.

Footsteps approached us. I didn't look up until the footsteps stopped in front of us. Once Grant and I looked up we saw a sight that scared the shit out of me. Adam was carrying Cammie bridal style. She seemed unconscious.

"What the fuck happened!?" Grant exploded. Adam shook his head.

"She's really tense. Um...she fainted of stress. She must rest." Adam looked at me. "Zach, do you want to tell Rachel?" As I was going to respond, Grant broke in.

"No! I'll tell mom. You two lay her down. Please make sure nothing happens to her...this happened because of me..." Grant said. As I was about to say it's not his fault, Grant ran to find Rachel. God, Cam...

" _Mom!"_ I heard Grant yell. He called Rachel mom. I wonder how she must feel. "Mom!" His yells faded in the distance as we went to put Cammie in the "Infirmary" where James Callahan was staying. When we entered James Callahan's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?!" He asked worried.

"He knows. It was to much for her and soon it'll be too much for him."

"How is he?" A voice asked behind me. I looked behind me to see Preston Winters leaning against the door with Macey Mchenry by his side. I opened my mouth but then closed it. Macey shook her head. "Preston wants an answer Zach. Unless you want me to make your life hell..." She trailed off. I shook my head no.

"He's hurt. What do you expect." I shrugged. "Macey? Aren't you worried for Cam?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm more than worried. But...she's been through so much that I'm not surprised it finally took a toll on her." She stared at someone. "Grant? Rachel?" She seemed genuinely surprised. Rachel burst through the door. Macey and Preston looked at each other and left but not before seeing the look on Grant's face. Rachel went over to Cammie's side and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry. So very sorry." Rachel murmured sadly. Grant went over to her and stroked her back.

"She's strong. She'll be fine." Grant said. After a moment of hesitation he said, "Mom...this is all my fault. If I hadn't been born than none of this would have happened." Rachel looked at him angry.

 _Angry?_ I thought.

"No! Stop. Don't say that! I loved you since the day I found out I was pregnant. Cammie would have smacked you already for saying that! Don't say that! You and Cammie are the greatest thing that ever happened to me and Matt. And he'll be here soon to see you. Both of you." Rachel said fiercely. Grant looked at Rachel lovingly and confused and I couldn't help but understand. What does she mean by 'he'll be here soon'?

"What do you mean by he'll be here soon?" Grant asked.

"Your fathers alive!" Rachel whispered happily. "There's proof. Joe and I are getting divorced." Grant looked at Rachel worriedly.

"Aren't you afraid this is some cruel trick?" He asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Footage. From the Gallagher Academy. It shows him clear as day."

I was about to ask whether she knew if the body they found is Matthew Morgan or not when there phones pinged. Rachel and Grant looked surprised and worried. I understand why Grant would be worried at receiving a message but not why Rachel would be. I went over to Grant. It was a voice message. They played it aloud.

 _"Hey. It's me. Alive. Rachel, I'm really glad you've been reunited with both our kids. Grant, I love you and can't express how much I wanted to have you stay. But we couldn't for reasons you'll find out later. Rach...look at the message I've left. Meet me there and bring them with you. I can't wait to see you after all these years. I'm willing to risk seeing you even though it means I might get caught. I'll see you soon. Love you."_

Grant looked shocked. Rachel has tears streaming down her cheeks. "I recognize that voice. But I don't know from where..." Grant said.

"Matt would visit you sometimes. He'd take care of you. Although we thought you'd be too young to remember." Rachel said.

"What are you saying?" Grant asked, a glint in his eye.

"She's saying that was dad. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. He really is alive!" A voice whispered. We turned to see Cammie with tears of joy falling.

He's... _alive._ Holy shit!

Matthew Morgan's alive.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. Since I have winter break I might post more frequently. It depends. Well, happy holidays everyone. :)**


	16. Dangerous Encounters

**CIA Base**

 **Austria**

 **Cammie's POV:**

Dad...Dad's alive. Oh my God. Dad's alive. I know what I must have looked like. Hope shining in my eyes the way it had when I was 12. But this time I _knew_ my dad was alive. I looked at mom and then Grant. Grant seemed light-headed.

" I need to sit down." Was all he said. He moved to sit in my bed. When he looked at me, he smiled. A genuine smile. Why isn't he acting like before? What changed? My mom gave me a side glance. I nodded understanding that she and Grant had talked.

"Dad's alive?" Grant asked incredulously. "Dad really is alive?"

"Yes!" Mom exclaimed happily, James who was still in the room sat up looking worried.

"Rachel?" He asked. "Are you sure? Your husband's body was found, was it not?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. But it turns out that was not my husband as they ran a DNA test." Mom replied. Her phone pinged. Her eyebrows furrowed.

She looked up and read it aloud, "'You can reach me at (967) 843-7733. Can't wait.'" Her face showed utter confusion."Why would Matt send a phone number? He's usually secretive." Grant looked at mom.

"Could it be a code?" He offered. Mom shook her head.

"Not a code," I said as I realized what my father had done. "It's a place." I smiled.

Zach looked at me. "When you fainted did you hit your head?" I glared at him.

"No...maybe." He shook his head. I could see he was trying to suppress a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll give it a call," Mom said again. I stopped her.

"No! It's a meeting place. He wants us to meet him there. Look, pass me your phone." She hesitantly passed me her phone. I rolled my eyes, I'm not crazy people. "Look at the keypad. You see all the numbers? Each number has a couple of letters. Now, all we have to do is unscramble it. Although it seems familiar. Mom, did dad ever take me to Austria?" Mom raised her eyebrows and slowly nodded.

"Yeah. We went to Worthersee. It's really beautiful."

"Spell it out." Was all I said. Could it be...?

"W-o-r-t-h-e-r-s-e-e." As she spelled it out I typed the numbers it conceded with. I grinned.

"Well, we've found where to meet him. But I know that place is...big. Any place specifically would've helped." I muttered. All of a sudden my phone pinged. A chill went down my spine. Is it that person...?

I read it. I smiled at the familiarity of that signature.

 _Hotel Schlossvilla Miralgo_

 _-M.A.M_

I showed everyone. They all looked surprised.

"M.A.M?" Zach asked. I nodded. "Matthew Andrew Morgan." I texted him back. I hit send.

 _Sunset is a beautiful sight, don't you think?_

Zach looked at me questionably. He shot me a look.

"It's not hard to figure out, you know. Oh well, you'll see." I looked at mom and Grant. "You guys ready? I'm going to tell the director and we'll leave. Abby and Townsend might wanna come. Zach, do you want to come?" I asked. He looked at me surprised and shrugged.

"Sure. I'll go...as back-up." I smiled.

"Wimp," I shook my head grinning. Zach shot me an offended look but I knew better. I smiled. "How far is it from here?" I looked at Jamie. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Hour and thirty max." He grinned. "And I'm coming and you won't stop me." I shot him a look and was about to argue with him but then sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to tell the director. It's two p.m right now. Be ready in 2 hours. I'll give a heads up to anyone who needs to know."

 **2 hours later**

I gathered everyone in the hall. The Director stood next to me.

"We have the directors permission to go. Although I would've gone anyway." I said. He glared at me.

"You're carelessness will get you killed." Was all he said.

"I'm still alive aren't I? There's a car outside-" I started but was cut off by James.

"Van, actually." He said grinning at me. I smiled.

"Cute but not cute enough. Interrupt me one more time and you're not going. It's in the garage wherever that is. That fact that you have a garage is surprising." I commented. The Director just raised his eyebrows.

"Garage is down the hall, Cam." He said. He walked away. Hostile much?

I walked into the garage to see the van. "Who's driving?" I asked. No one volunteered. "You guys are serious wimps. Fine. I'll drive. Get in."James came up to me.

"I would drive but..." He grinned.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked. "But what?"

"But you wouldn't let me!" He pouted.

"I'm going to make a pros and cons list about you if you don't stop."

"Please don't! There'll probably be more cons that pros." I grinned.

"Doubt that but ok. Get your ass in there you dumb shit." He laughed.

"Only you," Was all he said while laughing. I followed him and got into that car. This is going to be a long journey.

 **Hotel Schlossvilla Miralgo**

 **Sunset**

 **Austria**

We arrived. Everyone got out. Mom looked nervous but happy, Grant was fidgeting, James looked determined, Zach ran his hand through his hair, Abby was clutching onto Edward, Edward looked at his son and sighed.

"Where do you think he is?" Edward asked evenly. I rose an eyebrow but said nothing. Then I shrugged.

"I don't know. Spread out. Zach, James and I will go check out the lake. Mom, Abby and Grant will go into the hotel. Edward and Joe, you check our perimeter. We don't know who could be here with us..." I trailed off. Mom looked frozen all of a sudden.

"Cold feet?" Abby asked. Mom shook her head.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore..?" Moms voice shook. Grant and I looked at each other and ran over to her.

"Mom no! Don't say that! He loves you ok? Maybe not me but he loves you! Count on it!" Grant exclaimed fiercely. I shook my head.

"He loves all of us. Don't ever doubt it mom. Now let's find dad." I said. We all split up.

I walked in silence. Zach was tense and James looked at a loss for words.

"Awkward. This is awkward." James said.

"Jamie, thanks for making it even more awkward."

"Can you guys not flirt. I'm trying to spot a man I've never seen before," Zach said his voice flat. I shot him a look. "I think it's best we split up."

Jamie looked at him and his eyes brightened. "Great idea Dude. Meet you at the starting point." Jamie ran off. Before I could tell him to stay he was gone. I looked at Zach.

"You go north and I'll go west." Was all he said and started walking away. I stoppped walking.

"What's you problem, Zachary!?" I yelled. He looked back, his expression neutral.

"Nothing! Can you stop yelling? I think people will think you're psychopathic...do what you must, Gallagher Girl." He still walked away. I ran toward him and spun him to face me.

"Tell me what's wrong, Blackthorn Boy." I whispered pleading with him. He sighed.

"It's nothing ok? Go find your father," he said. I shook my head. _What's eating you up?_ I thought.

I crashed my lips against him. He was startled at first but then responded kissing me with such fervor that I almost stumbled backwards. He clutched me tightly. I could feel all his angst, worry and pain. I pulled away gasping.

"Tell me! It's not a request," My voice low and husky. Not here, not now. I have to tell myself that.

"So demanding, aren't you?" He asked and leaned his forehead against mine. "What you do to me, Cam...I'm worried. I'm worried it's a hoax and you'll suffer again. You fainted of stress and that pained me. And I'm worried you'll leave me once you realize I'm not good enough. Cam, stay with me. What do I have to do for you to stay with me even for a little while?" His voice cracked. I could see how worried and tired he was. It broke my heart. A lump build up in my throat but I pushed it back. I stroked his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you. Never doubt that. I'll never leave you. You're good enough. No, you're not good enough. Your perfect. You're all I need. Blackthorn Boy, I need you to understand that." I whispered against his lips and I kissed him. Kissed him with all I had. The wind blew and it was like a fairytale. Beautiful sunset, leaves rustling, wind blowing our hair and the world paled in comparison to our love. He held tighter as if he were losing me.

 _Never. I love you more than you'll ever know._

Someone coughed behind us and we ignored it assuming it was James. Someone coughed again but more annoyed. Someone tapped Zach's shoulder and said, "I don't appreciate you kissing my daughter..."

Zach and I jumped apart. Zach's face paled. I turned around and saw him. "Dad!" I ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

"Cam..." he exhaled. "Where's your mom? And you're brother?"

"They're in the hotel. I'll send them a text to meet us here." As I sent them a text I saw dad glaring at Zach and Zach flinching. My poor boyfriend.

I walked over to Zach and kissed him on the cheek. Zach looked horrified but I smiled at him. "Dad, this is Zach. He's my boyfriend." Dad looked at Zach consideringly.

"You're the boyfriend?" Was all he said but I could see the smile tugging on his lips.

"Yes...sir. I am." Zach said. _Sir?_ Apparently dad was wondering the same because he asked the same thing.

"I'm nervous, ok?" Was all Zach said while fidgeting. Dad walked over to Zach. Zach tracked my fathers steps until he stood in front of him.

"No need to be nervous. You're all I've wished for. You're the type of guy I want my daughter to love. Do you like her?" He asked. Zach looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't like your daughter. I'm in complete love with her." Zach said fiercely then smiled. "You have a beautiful, caring, and awesome daughter, Mr. Morgan!"

Dad smiled and I blushed. "Of course. It's the Morgan Charm. She's a Morgan and she's my daughter. I approve. Zachary, gladly would I give you my blessing to marry my daughter." He smiled brightly. He's back. My dads back. Tears fell. Zach and dad looked alarmed.

"Cam!?" They said in unison. I shook my head and hugged both of them.

"You were gone so long. I thought you were dead." I cried. Both of them clutched me tightly.

"I'm sorry! I-" Dad started but was cut off by someone calling "Matthew!"

Dad spun and ran toward my mom. Once he reached her, he spun her around and kissed her. Everyone one else crowded and watched. Grant stood there awkwardly. Once they saw him dad gasped and engulfed him in a hug. I saw tears streaming down his face.

"Grant, son. I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have done it but we wanted you alive and safe. Do you forgive us?" He asked.

"Of course. You're my father. I'm glad I got to meet you." They hugged and my heart pounded.

I saw everyone hug and reunite again. I clutched onto Zach.

Then Joe and Dad reunited. "Joe..."

"Matt...you're alive." His voice cracked.

"Yeah, I am. I missed you buddy." He hugged Joe and Joe sobbed in his arms. Best friends reunited at last.

Mom grabbed onto dad. "Matt...I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." Dad said, his eyes hooded. "But aren't you married to Joe?"

"We're getting divorced..." Mom said.

"But you love him don't you?"

"Matt, I've always loved you. I love Joe but I love you more. Matt...you're the one." Mom whispered. I could only watch.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You won't regret it? Joe agreed with the divorce?" Dad asked.

"Yes I did. I approve. She's always loved you Matt. I was always there but she chose you. She'll always choose you." Joe told him.

"Ok. So we're still married?"

"Yes. Yes we are. Matt...I've missed you. You don't know how much Cam and I've cried. Where were you?"

"I managed to escape the C.O.C right before they caught Cammie. Then the C.O.C was defeated. I was going to return but the R.O.F. entered the picture and then it was-" He started but then a gun fired and shot Edward.

"Edward!" Abby cried. I looked up and saw them.

"It's the R.O.F! They've found us!" I yelled. "It's fight or flight. Which one is it?"

"Flight. They'll shoot us to death before we can even get close to them. Those are some very potent guns. Those are Uzi Sub-Machine Guns. It's very dangerous. Let's get out of here as soon as we can. Get my Zach's father out of here!" Grant exclaimed. I grabbed Zach before he did something reckless.

"My dad! They tried to kill my dad. Let me kill them!" Zach yelled. I shook my head vigorously.

"No!" I cried. "I need you alive! Run! Don't disappoint your father." He ran faster. My phone chirped signaling a message but I didn't want to see it. I knew perfectly well who it was. Why don't they go rot in hell?

As soon as we got Edward into the car we drove off and were in the current attempt of losing the cars that were tailing us.

I looked at my phone. Zach leaned over and once he saw the message he turned pale and looked sick. I saw why and grinded my teeth together. How dare they?!

 _Having fun? Zachary, the target wasn't your father. That was meant for Cam's father. Guess we missed but it was still fun. Good luck next time. You guys are cowards. Too bad all of you won't last. Cam, it's about time you watched your back. Wouldn't want a sniper attempting to assassinate you. Although it would make me happy. Love, C_

Zach held onto me tightly. "No one will harm you. Not on my watch." He said, his voice without emotion.

"Oh my god!" Joe yelled. The car swerved and everyone yelled in surprise. I held onto Zach tighter. I held onto him tightly and closed my eyes before we crashed.

 **Thx so much for waiting. Really appreciate it. Wow. What do you think happened that caused Joe to swerve? How did the ROF find them? What was Matt about to say before the shot Edward? What will happen now? All the answers to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	17. Where are we?

**Unknown Location**

 **Zach's POV:**

 _I ran. I looked at the person next to me. Cammie. A true warrior. We ran as the flames threatened to engulf us alive. We jumped out the window and landed on the cement floor. I reacted quickly and pulled Cam to her feet. We ran until we were a safe distance from the building. Then it exploded. Take that. I spotted a helicopter. I led her over but then she whispered. "Zach. That isn't CIA!" I looked at her and ran toward a car we could escape in. "Cam?" I yelled as we ran. She glanced at me before saying, "Yeah!?" I sighed before saying what I needed to._

 _"I'll never forget you."_

I woke up. My head was pounding. I looked around. Gray walls. Metal bars. A cell. We're trapped. I shook my head at the weird dream. I winced as I tried to sit. My shoulder hurt. I probably dislocated it in the car crash.

 _The car crash!_

Where were the others? I glanced around and this time I saw the figure at the corner of the cell. I squinted. _Cammie._

She's lay unconscious as I examined her. There was a nasty bruise on her leg. They did this on purpose. I spotted another figure. Joe. He was still knocked out. But if Cammie and Joe were here...where were the rest?

I heard someone say, "Psst! Psst!"

I went over to bars and clutched onto them. "Who's there?" I said.

"It's me. Matthew. In front of you." Was all he said. I looked over and saw him. An ugly wound on his arm, ruffled blonde hair, tired blue eyes.

"Where do you think we are, Mr. Morgan?" I asked.

"My guess is an R.O.F base. They wanted us to crash so we would be unconscious when they took us here. You can call me Matthew, Zach."

"Ok, Matthew. Who's with you?"

"It's Rachel, James and I. Is my daughter with you?"

"Yes. She and Joe are the only ones here with me." I was going to ask him if he knows how long we've been out but that's when we heard the yell.

"Let me out!"

 _Grant. I know that voice anywhere._

"Stop it you, idiot! That's not going to help." That's my father. I'd know that voice anywhere. Plus, my father is the only person who would find time to insult someone in such a situation.

"Shut up, Edward. We don't know where the others are! He's desperate. We've just been reunited with Matt. We can't afford to lose him again." Abby snapped.

Matthew and I locked eyes. What was going to happen?

"Abby!" Matthew yelled his voice gruff. I took him in. Tired eyes, tousled blonde hair, but holding himself with all he had. He's just like Cammie. Or should I say Cammie's just like Matthew?

"Yeah!?" She yelled back.

"How far?"

"Damn. Um...about 15 meters more or less."

"How long?" What does he mean how long?

"Too long. Best case scenario they break us out but odds are not in our favor. We'll have to wait. It's too solid. Nothing we do can get us out of here. They can't be...they're not that bad...they can't possibly..." She trailed off to scared to finish.

"You have no idea. They're worse, Abby. Much, much worse. Their viciousness is so unbelievable. They'll torture you till you go mad. You'd rather die than resist them for one more second. No one can even begin to imagine what horrible things they can do to you. They are like robots. Hold no emotion. No emotion at all. You'd rather die." Matthew's voice shook. I risked a glance at him. He looked haunted.

"Matthew..." Abby's voice carried out. "I'm scared." It was a whisper but we could hear it regardless.

Matthew looked at me and shook his head. "You're lucky to be alive kid." I was about to ask why but then we heard a voice call out, "Matthew?"

 _Rachel._

"Rachel! You're awake. Is James awake?" He called. He glanced at me. He looked concerned but the haunted look he wore earlier was gone. He gave me a short nod and went into the shadows. I heard whispering and a small cry.

I slumped against the wall. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure stir.

 _Joe._

I rushed over to him. I shook him lightly. Emotions pushed their way to the brink but I held them back.

"Joe. Wake up, Joe. Joe, I've known you for so long. You need to wake up. Joe...please wake up." I whispered. Why? Why were all the people I care about hurt because of me? What have I done to deserve this? I punched the floor in the midst of my self-pity.

"That must have hurt." A voice commented. I looked to see Joe awake. Concerned but awake. Now only Cammie and James need to wake up. God, please wake up.

"Yea it did." I let out a dry laugh.

"Zachary, don't do this to yourself. I see how you are wallowing in your sorrows. Stop. You need to be strong. For Cammie. But not only for Cammie. For yourself, for the people, you care about. You cannot do this. Cannot keep doing this, you understand? I know you want to be a hero. Who doesn't love to be a hero? Being a hero means risking yourself to do what's right. But it also puts the hero in a position where it only strives for that purpose and once it's gone they are nothing. It makes you want to put your last effort which often leads to recklessness. It's better to be strategic than reckless. We all need someone to lead the way but it's already consuming you. If you keep going like this, you'll probably be shot and put in a state of coma. You don't want that. Do you? Don't let it consume you, Zachary. You are much stronger than that." Joe said.

"Wanna bet?"

"Zachary, I'm not joking. This is serious. It's eating you up. You cannot always be the hero. You must learn that. I know you're used to being the hero but it doesn't always happen the way you plan it. A little incident changes anything and everything." My body shook violently. No, no. I can't...I won't. Joe shot me a look. "It's better to let it out." I was about to respond but then I heard the voice calling out.

" _No, no! Give him back to me. Don't take him, take me instead! Stop! Don't take him, please! No, no, no! Leave him alone. Zach! Zach, Don't let them take him. Don't let her...give him back, you bastard. Give him back! Zach!"_ A voice called. I didn't need to turn around to know it was her. Cammie. Even as it threatened to consume me I sprinted towards her.

"Cammie. Wake up, Gallagher Girl. Cammie. Wake up. Wake up!" My voice slightly below a whisper. She opened her eyes. She looked around and grabbed my shirt. She sobbed violently into my shirt. I glanced at her in horror. What caused such a reaction. I sneaked a look at Joe and saw his expression.

He was absolutely horrified. "No...it can't be...she wouldn't...no, no...that can't be right...I...no...this can't be happening...no, it's just a bad dream..." Joe muttered. His body shook. This was not Joe. This was not the Joe I knew.

"Joe? What's going on tell me."

"No...it's nothing." His reply came out choked and forced. He was obviously lying. But why lie? Why lie now?

"Joe! Don't lie to me! That's bullshit. Tell me. That can't be nothing. You have to tell me."

"It's nothing, Zachary. Don't push it."

"Joesph Solomon! Don't lie to me! Can't you see how violently my girlfriend is sobbing right now? I know you have eyes. I know you see what I see. You know something." He only shook his head. Rage spiraled within me. How dare he? He knows something. But why won't he tell me? Why is he forcing himself to shut me out? Why keep this to himself.

Cammie's sobs lightened. She finally had the courage to look at me.

"Zach, I'm sorry. So sorry." She whispered, her voice strangled. "I've wet your shirt..."

"That's the least of your worries. Cam, why were you crying?" She looked at me a distant look in her eye. She looked tormented. She grabbed her head and shook her head vigorously. "You don't have to say what you dreamt."

"No...I want to. _I need to._ It's just...I don't understand how anyone can do that. How they can just take a child away like that. It...it was an afternoon. Everything was going smoothly. All of a sudden a pair of people in black clothing come and search for someone. I'm holding a baby and you're next to me. Once they see the baby, they come toward us. Bex and the gang are there. All of a sudden this women comes out and orders us to give them the child or we will pay for it. Slowly but surely. I shake my head and you cover me and a fight breaks out. It was the baby from the picture, Zach. It was that exact same baby but younger. I clutched him, Zach. He cried and you're busy fighting someone trying to protect us. Then the women from earlier comes back and tells me to hand over the baby and I say no. She forcefully takes him away. Once she takes him away I start clawing at her, begging her to give him back. She just laughs hysterically before saying, 'You had it coming, Cam. You took what I loved most and now you're paying for it. Goodbye.' and she leaves and I ran after her but once I get onto the street she's gone. I cry and you come to find me. You ask, 'Where is he?' and I shake my head and say, 'He's gone, Zach. She took him,' and you hug me and we stay out in the street as I cry in your arms. What pains me is that I feel an emotional connection to the baby, Zach. I've felt that same emotional connection since I saw the picture. And it burns. It burns because I have no idea who that is and why I feel the way I do towards the baby. Why would anyone take a baby? Why am I paying and for what? What did I do wrong, Zach?" She cries.

"It's a dream, Cam," I say but my heart is racing and I want to remember something but I can't. I can't reach it. I glance at Joe and he's shaking his head muttering, "It's happening all over again..."

Has he gone mad? Why do I feel that what Cam just told me isn't a dream? I also feel an emotional connection. But why? I've never met a baby like that. Or maybe I did before the incident. I had fallen into a deep coma and didn't wake up for a year. When I woke up, the guys told me I had amnesia. I wouldn't be able to remember the past 3 years. It had come as a shock. They said I had been tortured until I was almost dead. So maybe I had. But what was Cam's excuse?

We heard footsteps. They're coming. They're coming to torture us.

"Well, this is going to be fun. Let's start with Matthew Morgan. Take him to our little playroom." The women said. Cammie looked up.

"No! Stop! Take me instead! I'm his daughter." She stated. My eyes widened. _no._

She smiled. "Take her instead." She looked at me. "My name is Taylor Burnett. Well, I think we made a good catch. A whole family, a lover, and the son of the Director of the CIA. I heard he'd been attacked but he's up on his feet quickly. I'm tempted to make you watch Zachary but then again your mother was close with mine."

"Huh?"

"But then again your mother is dead so there is no reason in sparing you. You, Zachary Goode, are the ultimate traitor." I grinded my teeth.

"I was never like you! Bring her back. Take me. I know for a fact my mother has done worse to you than you might think."

"You know nothing! Your little girlfriend is going and trust me she won't last and Matthew Morgan will not escape from our facility again!"

I held onto her tighter.

"Give her to us, Zachary. Now! Or else...!"

I fought with my emotions. I won't give in. Never. "Or else what!? You can't do anything!"

"Think again! You'll watch as she's slowly and agonizingly tortured to her death." Cammie shook violently in my arms. No...

I loosened my grip a little but held on anyway. The took advantage of this and took her. My heart shattered as they took her. She didn't even struggle. And it made my heart break even worse.

"Cammie!" I screamed. No...please no. I'm losing the battle. No...

Bitterness overcame me. I was blinded by rage. But when I looked into her eyes I was struck with the most painful sadness. They took her away.

She's gone...

* * *

 **Thank you. I finally get to upload. It's been a while. But I'm back. Even if it's temporary.**


	18. Absolute Pain

**"Playroom" AKA The R.O.F's Torture Room**

 **Time Unknown**

 **Cammie's POV:**

As they dragged me down the hall everyone yelled no. But I could hear Zach's heartbreaking voice shakily yelling, "No!, my families strangled "No!" and Adam screaming "Cammie! No! Take me!" but all their screams were in vain. They didn't bother to blindfold me and they didn't have to. This place was like a maze. They took me into a room and strapped me to a metal chair.

"Taylor...how long have you been with them?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow and laughs cruelly.

"Oh...a long time Cammie. When I was a little girl I was brought here. Since I was a little girl I knew Catherine. But you killed her you little bitch." I chuckled and she looked at me bewildered. I'm tougher than you think.

"I didn't kill her. She committed suicide. She wanted Gallagher to go down with her and it did. Except it stands proudly once again and I stand proudly along with Gallagher." She glared at me.

"Who do you think you are?"

"You know who I am. Cameron Ann Morgan. Daughter of Matthew and Rachel Morgan. The girlfriend of Zachary Goode. But most of all I'm a _Gallagher Girl._ "

"Gallagher Girls...they always get on my nerves. Take out the knives. Each question unanswered or answered incorrectly will result in either shock therapy or cuts. Let's get her ready with shock therapy." She lifted my chin with a finger. "Just wait till you're driven into madness." She laughed. A laugh I never wish to hear again.

Have you ever had this feeling that loving someone hurts? It hurts but you know you're more than willing to go through that pain for that person? That's how I feel towards Zach.

They start the torture. Shocked. I gasp. That's very high.

"Cameron Morgan. Where is the CIA's base?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know."

"Shock her." The shock comes and my limbs tremble. I keep it in. No emotion.

"Where is it?!" She demands.

"I don't know! I'm from the U.S!"

"Pass me the knife." Short blade but dangerous in the wrong hands. She slashes at my stomach. The pain is like being impaled on a rusty blade, pinned to the wall, writhing with no chance of escape.

"Next question. What is the Callahan families weakness?"

"Um...I don't know actually. They don't pass around that information around you know?"

"Liar!" She slashes again. We can keep this up. We'll be here a long time.

"You know. Adam Callahan gave you his file containing his weaknesses. Where is it?"

"I'll never tell you! Never!"

"You bitch!" She lashes out again and again. When I receive the blow it hurts, just not as much as the pain in my heart. I grind my teeth. Not giving in. Not a fucking chance.

 **2 hours later**

I'm sure I've lost a lot of blood. But she's ruthless. Finally, she stops. Drags me back to my cell. Everyone stares and gasps at what they've done. She throws me inside.

"Matthew. You're next, you bastard." She walks away. Zach stares at me in horror.

My poor Blackthorn Boy...

"Cammie!" He whimpers. Joe comes into my field of view and he wears a look of terror.

" Miss Morgan..." He says. He hasn't called me that in a long time.

"Call me Cammie, Joe. I no longer go to Gallagher," I say faintly. I hug him tightly and shiver. Not because of what I just went through but because coldness fills my body.

"What have they done?" Zach's expression fills me with dread. I did it for you, Blackthorn Boy. I did it for everyone. "Cammie, you've lost a lot of blood, Gallagher Girl. Why'd you do it, Cam? Why? "

"Zach...just know that I love you. I love you and I did this because my father just escaped this. We're on infernal ground. I wish I could call this a bad dream but I can't ok? We have to survive. Don't let your emotions overcome you." Zach looked at me a glint in his eye.

"It's too late for that. My demons are consuming me. Wake me up. Wake me up, Cam. It's down in my soul and it won't let go." He sounded desperate. He _was_ desperate. I noticed the tear stains on his cheeks. He cried. He cried for me. Tears sprung in his eyes.

This isn't him. This isn't Zachary Goode. Zachary Goode doesn't cry. Right? My Blackthorn Boy is so strong. What if he cracks under all the pressure? No...he won't. He's a Blackthorn Boy.

I clutched him tight. "Zach. Don't cry, love. I need you to be strong. For yourself. For us. For _everyone._ "

"What happened?" Joe asked. I shakily took a breath. No one should ever experience that. Ever. I started to explain what they'd done to me. The questions they had asked.

"Thing is, she asked me 'where is Matthew?' as to which I responded that they had him captive along with the rest of my family. But she looked bewildered. she said, 'she doesn't know'. Do you know what that means?"

 _Flashback:_

 _"Where is Matthew? You hid him, didn't you? Tell me where he is!" Taylor demanded._

 _"Huh? You have him held captive here with the rest of the people I care about!"_

 _"What? Not that Matthew! You must know...unless you don't know...Oh my God...you're still..." Taylor looked at me with a glint in her eye. "That bitch. I'm going to kill her for lying to me..." She muttered._

 _"Who? What are you talking about?"_

 _She looks at me a look passing through her features. "Nothing...nothing at all..."_

 _Flashback over_

Zach looked dazed and Joe seemed to be in a trance. What's going on? Please open up to me.

"Cammie!" Someone yelled. Dad. Oh my God, my parents are probably having heart attacks right now...God...

I went over to the bars...flinching but I still went.

"Mom! Dad! I'm fine." I winced as I tried to sit. I should be glad to be alive. I knew that. But why did I feel so hollow?

"Cammie. You can barely sit! What did they do!?" Mom asked. Her voice was shrill and desperate. Dad looked nauseated.

"They tortured her, Rachel. They could have driven her into madness." He whispered the last part.

"I've been tortured before. I can handle it." I said. My tone was reassuring but I don't know who I was reassuring. My parents or myself.

"But you didn't _remember_! This will stay with you forever. Right now you just feel relief you're out. Then the nightmares come. You'll be scarred for life, Cameron! Slowly it might even drive you crazy or traumatized. Right now, Cameron Ann Morgan, you are in a state of shock!" He said. His tone was filled with dread and anger and suppressed feelings. Dad...what are you hiding?

State of shock?

"You don't even realize it, Cam. You're pale. You're cold, aren't you? Your heart is racing and you fill dizzy?" I nod slowly. "Those are the symptoms of shock Cammie."

"Dad...the world is spinning." He looked at me surprised then horrified.

I heard a yell before the world went black.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. Things to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	19. The World Hungers For Blood

**Meanwhile...**

 **CIA Base**

 **Austria**

 **Adam Callahan's POV:**

It's been a day...this isn't like them. Where are you? Were you compromised? Was it a trick? I glanced at my father. He was pacing back and forth.

"Adam...call in the reinforcements." My dad said.

"But dad...!" I started but was cut off immediately.

"I am the director of the CIA, goddammit Adam. For once in your life do what you're told." He said. His tone was even and set. I risked a glance and through my comms unit, I called Julie Rojas and Landon Mitchell. They had been staying here due to their injuries.

"Yes?" Julie responded.

"Send out a code black," I said. I knew what their reaction would be but I still felt surprised when I heard furious whispering on the other side.

"What?" Julie asked again.

"You heard me. Send out a code black." Minutes later, Julie and Landon burst through the doors of my father's temporary office.

"Code black?" Julie's brows creased. "Why?"

"Not important. Did you do it or not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course she did! But why?" Landon asked.

"You _know_ why." Was all I said. At this point, everyone knew. This was big. Bigger than all of us.

"They're missing. Our best operatives are missing. We get that. But a code black? That signals high danger and that we are being attacked or about to be under attack. Couldn't you send a code red?" Landon asked.

"Code red would mean missing and in possible danger. This is not what that is. They took them. This is part of their plan. They plan to use them as leverage. And I plan to use their own plan against them. Instead, we will break in. And to do that. We will willingly give in an operative. And that operative is me." I said. My father shot me a stern look but I ignored it. "I'll need back up. Are you guys willing to help me save my best friend, my brother and the rest of them?" I was not going to rescue them. After that night, I've never been the same.

A year ago, Cammie woke up with amnesia. We soon realized her memories of the past 3 years were gone. It had been a completely shattering moment. I still remember. How could I ever forget it? How could I forget the look on everyone's faces? Their looks of terror and that stupid message? 4 months earlier, Langley reported agent Zachary Goode had woken up and he had amnesia. It was reported he lost about 3 years of his memories. Everyone knows why.

Julie and Landon looked at me, a look coursing through all three of us. "We're in. You know we've got your back, Adam."

"Also...we may have gathered agents who want to be part of the rescue team. They're in the conference room." Julie said and winked. They left the room.

My father stood up. "Adam...are you sure? I don't want to lose you too." His tone was laced with uncertainty.

"Dad. You couldn't save mom. No one could. She's still here. In our hearts. Mom was already lost to us when we found her. They drove her crazy. I know it was hard to turn against her nonetheless, have to kill her. It's hard, dad. But no one blames you. If you hadn't done what you had, you would be dead and Jamie and I would be orphans. Remember this: We need you. Not just because you're our father but because you're the head of the CIA and because people listen to you. They'll do anything for you." I said, my tone wavering at my fathers' uncertainty. This isn't like him. Suddenly his expression changed.

"Ok. Then let's figure this out. Let's break them out." He stood up and we headed to the conference room. "Thank you, son. Thank you." I just nodded.

We went over to the conference room, where Julie and Landon had gathered the agents who were willing to help us. Once we entered the conference room was packed. I glanced over and saw everyone. 80% of the base was willing to help. We have about 200 people here. This is amazing. I spotted Macey, Preston, Jonas, and Liz at the corner with their hands crossed over their chests and their expressions blank. I cught Macey's eye and her eyes lit up. She winked at me and turned to look at my father.

Hang on Cam. We'll be there soon. Very soon.

 **R.O.F Base**

 **Location of Base unknown**

 **Zach's POV:**

I cradled Cammie in my arms. She had fainted and as I looked at her more closely I could see all the knife wounds. What did they do to you? I glanced at Joe. He was still talking to Matthew. They were speaking in code and I didn't feel like decoding it. I heard a scream. Then it hit me.

 _Flashback_

 _I slumped against the wall. It's been about 30 minutes and every 2 minutes or so we would hear screams. Her screams. My heart was breaking. When did my heart start breaking so easily? I tried to protect you. I'm still trying but how can I when I know you're in that room? In that room of torture?_

 _Flashback Over._

I heard footsteps. What? It hasn't even been 5 minutes. I heard gasps.

"Oh God...what have they done?" Joe and Matthew stopped talking and backed away, a hollow look in their eyes. I saw that same person. Taylor Burnett. But this time she wasn't alone. She was carrying the body of a broken girl. She looked at me and the look caught my eye. She laid her down in our cell before turning to me and saying, "This isn't a safe place."

"You don't say," I say sarcastically. She gives me a look. "They're watching me. I need to show them loyalty. Do you really think I want to be here?" She says.

"You can stop acting as if you know what we're going through. Fuck off, will you? I know you like torturing people you monster." I glare at her. Her eyes cloud with emotions I can't read.

"I don't. They're watching you and me. I don't like being in this business. I want to turn my back but I can't. They managed to turn my parents but I'm not like them. I've seen what they do. I swear to God, all I want to do is get out of this place. You don't belong here and I don't either. I'll prove it to you by helping you escape." She looks so sincere but this business consists of lying.

"I know you're lying." I cross my arms around my chest. Joe stays at the corner of the cell but he's watching me intently. I see Rachel, Adam, and Matthew at the other cell glancing at me, their stares fixed on what was going on. Then I hear Taylor laugh.

She keeps laughing. "Well, aren't you blunt?" She regains her composure. "You're going to be a tough one to break but that makes it even more fun." She flashes me a grin and leaves. Joe walks over to the broken girls figure. He turns her over.

 _Bex._

It's Bex. They captured Bex. So if Bex is here does that mean that...Tina's here too? I feel movement and see Cammie stirring. She opens her eyes and looks at Bex. At her broken figure and bolts upright. Her breathing is ragged. A moan escapes her lips and she rushes over.

"Gallagher Girl..."

"Zach...how long have I been out?" Is all she says. I shake my head but respond anyway, "8 minutes."

"She's alive but barely." Cammie looks at me and then at Joe. "Do you think they've noticed?"

"If they have, I'm sure they're formulating some sort of plan." Joe states. "But she needs to be careful. Bex looks like she's got a dislocated shoulder, fractured wrist, broken ribs, and a twisted ankle. She's been through a lot. She cannot risk being involved in a fight or being tortured."

"Cammie...don't do anything irrational." She just shakes her head.

"I know. If Bex is here do you think Tina is here as well?" She asks her eyebrows knitting together.

"There is a chance she is," I say. We hear a scream and Cammie's eyes widen.

"Tina..." Bex murmurs. Cammie glances at her best friends and ever so carefully shakes her awake.

"Bex. Bexy. Bex, wake up. Wake up, Rebecca Baxter. Your parents would be so disappointed in you if you don't wake up!" She whispers. Bex stirs but doesn't open her eyes. Cammie continues to shake her awake carefully until she opens her eyes. Her eyes land on Cammie.

A sob escapes out of them. They both hug and cry. Then Bex holds Cammie at arm's length and whispers, "No...you shouldn't be here, Cam."

"We got captured, Bex. Do you think we'd come here for fun? Where's Tina?"

"I...I think they're torturing her. She came by and took her. I blacked out after that. I don't know how long I've been out."

"Bex...how many torture chambers do they have?" Cammie asks. Joe and I glance at each other.

"I don't know. I think Taylor said they had 5 or something like that. I don't know exactly." She looks around. "This isn't my cell."

"They brought you here." I looked at Bex. "I don't know why." There is another scream and then it stops.

"I'd say it's nice to see you Zachary but considering the situation we're in..." She trailed off as various of the R.O.F agents ran past our cells.

"What's going on?" I heard Jamie ask.

"Whatever it is, it's big."

 **Adam's POV:**

As we explained our plan everyone looked a bit uncertain and I knew my dad saw it.

"If you don't think we can pull this off, leave." My father said. No one moved. "Great. Get ready. We're planning on leaving soon."

After the meeting ended, dad and I were approached by Macey McHenry, Preston Winters, Elizabeth Sutton, and Jonas Anderson.

"It might not work, you know," Macey said.

"We are aware of that," I say.

"Many innocent people will die." She is very persistent.

"No one is ever innocent."

"Our operatives will die. Once they die, we would need to retreat and our numbers would be reduced greatly. They are the best of the killers we've ever encountered."

"The world hungers for blood, Miss McHenry," I say, my tone even and final.

"You don't know what you're doing," Preston pipes up.

"If you had any doubts, you should have left."

"I want my friends alive but I don't want my colleagues dead either."

"The world is unfair. It's a cruel but beautiful world, Preston."

"I'm failing to see the beauty of it, Adam."

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger. Thought I was going to surpass everyone and that the world was a very cruel place. I didn't see why people thought it was a very intriguing or why we live in a world as we do. But if you're not willing to give up anything, you can't change anything." I inform them.

"You're very cocky, Adam. Unfortunately, that will get you nowhere." Jonas said.

"If we don't fight we can't win!"

"If we fight, we will lose." Macey states.

"We don't know that."

"We don't know if we'll win either. The odds are not in our favor." Liz states. There is a hard look in her eyes something I've never noticed in her.

"If you are not willing to sacrifice your lives then you can't change anything. If you don't want to save them, stay here." I point out. Jonas raises an eyebrow.

"We are willing to fight," Jonas says, his tone determined.

I smile. "Sometimes, Anderson, willpower alone is not enough. Just remember that."

A smile tugs on Jonas' lips. "I'm highly aware of that,"

"Good. We know we are taking a big risk here. But sometimes it's better to take a risk than to play it safe."

"We are aware of that. What we meant to say is are you sure? The odds are not in our favor. There is a 50% chance we will emerge victorious. The other half...well it's not good, to say the least." Jonas says. He leans against the table and he suddenly reminds me of Zach.

"We are sure," My dad says. I look at him and I can tell he's sure. I smile despite myself. Macey, Jonas, Preston, and Liz all exchange a look and grin.

"That's what we wanted to hear," Liz says. They walk out but Macey stops suddenly and faces us.

"Thank you." She says.

"I beg your pardon?" I say confused.

"Thank you for taking care of her before we knew her. She had the best people around her. I've wanted to thank you for a while now." She grins. "If I hadn't met Zach, you would have been good for her," I swear my mouth fell wide open at her comment. My cheeks burn and I cough.

"Um, thank you. But please never say that again. Especially in front of Zach. I want to live." I say hastily.

" _If_ we return alive." She says her expression changing quickly.

"We will return alive. If we believe, we will." My father says. She glances at my father and smiles slightly.

"Director, we're counting on you." She says and smiles reassuringly. My fathers smile falters slightly.

"I know," He says softly. I rub his back gently and nod at Macey. She gives me a look before she leaves.

 **Zach's POV:**

The R.O.F agents from earlier passed by our cells again. This time they were carrying a dead body of a girl. Her skin is pale. Bex clutches on Cammie as her eyes begin to water. Cammie looks at the body of the girl horrified.

"No... _no..._ " Bex whispers.

" _No! Tina!_ " Cammie yelled. I looked at the girl again. It _was_ Tina. Taylor appeared behind the agents. She swore underneath her breath and looked at us before shaking her head and rushing the agents holding Tina's dead body to round the corner.

Rachel looked as they hurried past us, "No...Tina can't be dead. She..."

"She died in glory." Matthew filled in although I doubt that is what Rachel was going to say.

"Everything is lost. We're going to die here!" Bex hyperventilated as sobs trembled through her body.

"Don't say that!" Jamie yelled. "Don't say that again! They're going to come. I know they will." His voice cracked at the end.

There was no reassurance. There was no way we would ever know for sure. All we could do is wait.

* * *

 **Next chapter is in the works. Till next time. Answers to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	20. Lost My Dreams In This Disaster

**5 Mile Radius From The R.O.F Base**

 **Austria**

 **10 hours later**

 **Macey's POV:**

We were within a 5-mile radius of the Ring Of Fire's base. We were so close yet so far. Everyone had there weapons ready. I won't let them disappear into the shadows with everything and everyone else I hold dear. I clutch unto Preston's hand tightly. I've had so many nightmares regarding Cam and the others last night. I've never felt so helpless. After I wake up everything is gone and Preston holds me tightly until I fall asleep again.

Cam, I swear, I tried to protect you. I can't let you fade away. Not again. Yet you're slipping away from me again. I want to tell her that every night I dream she's still here. But how can I? She doesn't even _know._ When you piece it all together what will happen, Cam? I want to tell you so bad. You have no idea. Words unsaid can cause more pain than words that are said. My heart shatters every time I see you walk by knowing that you're not even aware of what's happening.

Preston squeezes my hand tightly bringing me out of my thoughts. "You ok?" He asks concerned. I smile sadly.

"I haven't been ok for a while now, Pres," I say. His eyes watch me intently before replying, "No one has been ok for a while. Mace, they'll find out soon. She'll make sure of that. Just thinking of Zach, I'm reminded of his blue-green eyes. I know you hate lying to their faces but we have to. Or else..." He shakes his head not even wanting to mention it. I let in a shaky breath. A figure approaches us. I squint to get a better look and see Adam Callahan appear.

"Get ready, Macey. It's almost time." He says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you think they'll buy it?" I ask uncertainly. He glared at me. Honestly, I could have cared less but right then and there I just felt tired. Tired of these games that bitch is playing with us. I stuff my hands into my pockets and feel a piece of paper. I stiffen visibly and I can tell they notice but they don't question it.

"They'll buy it. Trust me." Adam looks at the floor. "I'll beg them to release them and to take me instead. That's when you guys sneak in. Liz and Jonas are already into the system and all they need to do is shut it down. Then you plant the bombs. We'll escape on time and their base will be destroyed. Of course, this will not end the R.O.F but it will buy us some time to make a plan to destroy them for good. Macey, you either do or die in this business. Do what you have to. Don't die on us. Same for you, Winters." He glances at Preston who nods.

"Is it still going on...?" Adam asks softly. My eyes water with tears and Preston looks at his feet.

"Yes. That bitch won't leave us alone. She won't give him back, Adam." I say. My voice cracks and I know I'm a mess and I could care less.

"Oh," Is all Adam says and shakes his head. "Soon. Very soon we'll put a stop on this. And she'll get what she deserves. Count on that." I just smile at Adam ruefully.

"Get into position," I tell Adam. He looks at me with this emotion in his eye that I can't decipher before walking away. I just look ahead and lean into Preston. I have no idea how this is going to turn out but one thing is for certain.

I'm going to get them out of there.

 **Adam's POV:**

After I walk away I see all the other agents watching. _They're ready,_ I thought.

Through my comms unit, I say, "All units get ready. It's show time. When I give out the signal, break-in. Kill if you must. But whatever you do plant those bombs and get Cameron Morgan and the rest of them. Get ready. Position yourselves. This could be heaven or hell."

I hear everyone respond "Ok". I breathe in sharply. Showtime.

I walk up to the base door and pound on it. Let's hope they'll buy this show. The door opens revealing an agent. I smile internally. I was hoping she'd answer the door.

 _Taylor Burnett._

She glances at me in distaste before saying, "Adam Callahan. What a surprise-wait a minute...hey! How did you find this base!?" She grabs my collar and I see her features up close. Black hair, hazel eyes, thin lips, no more than 5'4", 148 pounds give or take. I could feel her breath on my face. I looked down but didn't struggle.

"That doesn't matter. I-I surrender. Just give them back, please. My brother..." I make sure my voice cracks. "I give in. Give them back and take me instead." I look into her eyes and she sneers. She caresses my face. I want to move away and punch her but I restrain.

She laughs a little mockingly. "Oh Adam, did you really think I'd say yes to that proposition?" Through my comms unit, I heard everyone suck a sharp quiet breathe.

I shook my head. "No. But anything is worth a try."

"Adam, Adam, Adam." She shakes her head and chuckles. "Where are they?"

"Huh?" I say confused. I furrow my eyebrows.

"That's cute." She says mockingly. "Cut it out! Where's your little backup squad?"

I laugh. "Why do people think I'm so responsible?" I stop laughing. "I don't have one. I'm here to make a bargain. Not on behalf of the CIA but on behalf of me. I'm all their talents combined." I say. She tilts her head.

"You're an idiot not to bring a backup team but it benefits me. _Us._ Come with me. Trust me. You'll see your brother. In the cell, we're putting you in." I tug on my arm as if I'm going to pull away and gave her this terrified look.

"No! That wasn't the deal! Let me go!" I yelled.

"No. You asked for this, Callahan." She said. She dragged me inside and threw me against the wall. "Now you're getting what you asked for. Sort of anyway."

As I fell on the floor, my back throbbed and I had to suppress my smirk.

Phase 1: Get into the enemies headquarters without causing suspicion. Check.

Phase 2: Get close enough to Cameron Morgan and the others and send out the signal. Starting right now.

I attempted to pull away but she was strong.

"Let me go!" I yelled. She glared at me and called for reinforcements. They took me and even though I struggled they held on tight. They didn't even bother to knock me out and they didn't need to. This place was like a labyrinth. As I was dragged whispering stopped and then there were gasps. I only heard one in particular though. Jamie.

As Jaime looked up at Taylor with horror she smiled cruelly. She held me in a way I knew I couldn't escape and I didn't need to.

"Have you ever heard the phrase: The world is a cruel place?" Her smile faded. "It is. It really is." She turned away but I caught a glimpse of her bitter smile.

Once they threw me inside I was surrounded by Jamie, Rachel, and Matthew. They're looking at me as if I'm stupid. I'll admit I can be reckless but I'm anything but stupid.

"Adam?" Jaime asks horrified. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, aren't you dense? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting your ass thrown into this cell. What the hell Adam? You were supposed to-aren't you supposed to be my older brother?" He rants.

"I _am_ your older brother."

"Then why do _I_ act like the older brother? Why do you have to be a pain in the ass Adam?" He whisper-yells at me exasperatedly. Matthew and Rachel are staring at me as if I had grown two heads. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing." Said Rachel. She just shook her head disbelievingly.

"What my wife _means_ to say is what the hell are you doing here?" Matthew looked at me as if I were crazy.

I grinned. "I'm here to save you." Something flickered in their eyes. That something was _hope._ "Send out a code green."

"Phase 3 commencing now," Liz said through my comms. I heard disgruntled voices yell. Among those voices was Taylor. She came to my cell, opened the door, and held me by the collar of my shirt.

"Why you..." She sneered. I smirked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested in twisted people like you. I like my girls good, bad-ass, and feisty. You're none of them." I grinned.

"You...why the hell would I be interested in garbage like you? _Estas loco?_ Fuck you, Callahan. You'll pay. Mark my word. I'll kill you for lying to me." She threatened. A smile tugged at my lips and I knew she saw because it made her go red.

"Oh? I thought you knew? This business is full of lies and deceit. I had to make you trust me. And you did. So I thank you for letting my plan work. You'll all rot in hell." I feign innocent then slowly become more serious. The Ring Of Fire's agents rushed by and Taylor let go of my shirt and ran with them. They're a decoy you dumb shit. The real fun is just beginning.

5 minutes later Macey and Preston along with the rest of their squad rushed in. They let us out and I heard gasps and "thank you"s. I smiled to myself. I walked out of the cell nonchalantly. My brother rolled his eyes. I was tackled by someone.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed and began to kick at the person. I looked down to find Cammie giving me an amused look. Her eyes...that look...

It was the same look from 3 years ago. I shuddered.

"Adam..." She exhaled. I hugged her and felt her wince.

"What happened Cam?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you have a good idea of what happened." Her stormy eyes met mine.

"Yeah. I do. I'm here to save you." I don't know why I said it. It was pretty obvious why I was here.

"I know. My knight in shining armor." She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Adam. I owe you big time."

I grinned a little. "Hell yeah. I want a kiss. Not on the cheek but on the lips." Cammie raised an eyebrow.

"Asshole." She muttered amusedly.

"Over my dead body is she kissing your lips." I heard a masculine voice say. I looked up to see Zach. He smirked at me and mouthed "Mine,"

I smiled and glanced at Cammie who said something along the lines, "Boys are garbage. So immature." I raised an eyebrow and stood up bringing her up with me. I saw Bex hugging Macey and Preston giving Grant a manly hug. They were all out.

I handed them all a comms unit. I nodded at them. "They're out. Phase 4 commencing now. Rojas. You and your squad are to place the bombs in position. Are you ready?" I said. There was static and then Julie answered, "Got it, Callahan. Already in place. My squad is spread out positioning the bombs. I'm on the lookout."

"Got it. I'm in the...southwest where the cells for prisoners are. I assume you're at the epicenter?"

"Exactly. My team is almost- _Dios mío!_ Shit. I've gotta go. My teams have been discovered. I'll fight. Get them out of here as fast as you can." I looked at them. "Come with me. Fight if you must. Protect Goode and Morgan at all costs." I told them.

"I don't need protecting," Cammie said indignantly.

"You're _hurt."_ I point out.

"That's not important. I can handle it. We've got to help Julie." She argues. I sigh about to snap at her but Zach angrily replies back.

"Are you kidding me, Gallagher Girl? No way in hell are you even get close to where Julie is! She has a whole squad. She'll be fine." His eyes burn intensely. She doesn't back down. For once, can she do what she is told?

"No! Zach, it's our job to do this. I'll do what I want." She says stubbornly. She starts to head where Julie is but Zach grabs her arm and spins her to look at him. Everyone just glances at them.

His dark, probing, green eyes burn into Cammie's stormy eyes. He pulled her to him and Cammie gave a yell of surprise. "I'm not losing you." He tilted her head so she can look at him. "Do you know the pain I felt when you offered yourself to them? The anguish I felt when the took you? The mental breakdown I had while they tortured you? Do you have _any idea_ how much I cried? Do you know how _mortified_ I was when I saw your wounds?" He was so close to her. "Don't leave me again. I don't know what I would do without you. Cameron Morgan, how many times do I have to tell you? _I love you. I care about what happens to you_." Tears stream down Cammie's cheeks and she holds him tightly and he loosens up visibly. She then pulls away.

"I know Zach. Trust me I do. Which is why..." She inches away slowly and Zach's eyes widen. "I'm sorry. _I love you._ " She runs and rounds the corner.

" _Cammie!_ " He yelled and ran hot on her trail but his father stopped him and Zach punched but Edward Townsend refused to let go. He forced his son to look at him. For the first time, I saw Zachary Goode _cry._ "Cammie!" He hollered out again. His body wracked with sobs I knew he was trying really hard to hold in. Zach fought against his fathers' strength but it wasn't any good.

"Zachary," Townsend said sternly but with tenderness, he only showed his son.

"Let me go you bastard! Let me go! _Dad! LET ME GO!"_ He shouted.

"No." He shook his son who was still crying. "She's gone, Zach. She's gone." Zach stopped resisting Townsend's grip and leaned into him burying his head into the crook of his neck. I looked away as Zach cried into his fathers' shoulder. I heard a pitiful whisper which caused Zach to grunt in anger and cry harder. All those emotions...all those damned bottled up emotions. Landon then came in with his squad. Landon looked at Zach and his features changed into a sympathetic look. He was about to go up to him but choose not to. He looked at me awaiting orders. I stood there numbly.

"Escort them out safely. Get them out of here. These people don't deserve to suffer pain." I told him. His eyes glittered with emotions and started to escort them out. Zach was a lot more reluctant and Townsend told him Cammie would be outside safe and sound with Julie. The look Landon gave me said otherwise. I inhaled sharply.

"But dad..." Zach started.

"No buts, Zachary. Let's go. She'll be outside, Zach." Townsend said unyielding. Zach sighed and let in a shaky breath. He relented. Matthew and Rachel Morgan went over to Zach to comfort him. I was going to bring Cammie to him. Whatever it costs I'll do it. My phone pinged all of a sudden and I winced. Please no. Not now.

 _I told you. I_ warned _you. Now it's too late._

 _-C_

My heart started beating heavily. My eyes widened and I ran in the direction she ran. She's not getting her hands on her. She's made them suffer enough. Adrenaline pumped through me. My heart raced. I ran faster as I thought of Zach's pleas at her not to leave and at the thought of what her text could mean. I ran and ran. I would get her back. I would bring her back to Zach.

For Zach.

She wasn't going to get in the way of their love. Their love was pure and one of a kind. She wasn't going to ruin that. I owe you, Zach. I was helpless before. But now I can finally help you. Last time, I froze. But this isn't going to repeat itself. This time she's going down. This time Zachary.

I'm going to save her for you.

I owe you Zach. I'm not going to let you down.

 _I swear._

* * *

 **Another chapter is done. What is Adam talking about when he said: "what happened last time"? Big shout out to Ruelle for her songs which helped me write this chapter. And a big shout out to Attack On Titan's song, "Call your name". Such an emotional song. Helps me put myself into the situation and describe what's going on with emotion. Thx for reading this chapter. Answers to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	21. Calling Out Your Name

**5 miles away from R.O.F Base**

 **Zachary Goode:**

I looked out the window of the car we were in hollowly. Cammie's parents and my dad looked at me concerned.

 _Agony._

I'm in complete and utter agony. I've called out her name so many times. But it wasn't any use. It would never be any use. I kicked the seat in front of me. Everyone turned to look at me. I told her. I told her not to leave. But that was no use. I'm useless. I shuddered at the thought.

"It's not your fault, Zach," Matthew whispered. To hell with that. They've told me that but it _was_ my fault. I could have stopped her. If only I'd held her closer and brought her with me...but that would have been against her will. Had I done that she would never forgive me. I sighed putting my face in my hands. I shook my head and my body trembled. It took every last bit of strength I had not to cry. If I cried one more time, I would seem weak. Preston's voice suddenly came into my mind. What he had told me countless times really.

 _Zach. Just because you show emotion doesn't mean you're weak. If you cry it does not mean you are weak. If you show it, it doesn't make you weak. You know, it actually makes you stronger, Goode. Show some emotion. It's only natural. It's what makes us human._

I want to believe Preston right now. But I can't. Or I won't bring myself to. I sighed once again. Through my comms unit, I heard the commotion going on inside the R.O.F's base. All of a sudden I heard Julie's voice. I perked up at the sound of her voice. Then I heard her name.

" _Cammie!?"_ Julie asked. There were audible gasps. I sucked in a breathe. "Cammie. You shouldn't be here. You were supposed to be...where are the others?" Julie asked worriedly. She's alive. That's a good start.

"Did you place them?" Cammie asked. I let out an exhale of relief. "Julie! Behind you!" There was a calmness in her tone but I knew better. I knew she was wary of the situation at hand. I heard fighting. I bit my nails and my dad took my hand.

"Stop that," He said sternly. "I know how you feel?"

"Really?" I say mockingly. "How would you know, Townsend?" My father raised an eyebrow at the use of his last name but didn't scold me. Instead, he answered my question.

"That feeling you are experiencing is the same feeling I get when I know my son is being _reckless_ and is trying to get himself killed in the heat of battle. So yes, Zachary, I d know how you feel?"

"I am not reckless!" I protest half-heartedly.

"Yes, you are." Abby piped up. "Remember Moscow?" I shook my head.

"I was trying to save my father, Abby," I mutter. She shook her head.

"That's not how I think of it." She says somewhat gloomily. My father nodded.

"That's true," He said thoughtfully. "I remember telling you to go and save yourself and Abby. But of course, as always, you don't listen to me. You're reckless. If you keep disobeying you'll end up in a casket underground." My father says darkly.

"I wanted to _save_ you." I protest.

"And _I_ told you to save _yourself._ " He retorts. He sighs shaking his head.

"If only you'd listen..." Dad says somewhat angrily.

"Cammie is also reckless at times," Rachel whispers. Her whisper pierces the silence. Everyone looks at her. "I guess it's the Morgan genetics. Matthew is also reckless. I always wondered how much longer I have with them before they do something so stupid it'll kill them."

"That's true. It's an attribute I wish she hadn't inherited. Although I would get reckless to save those I love. So does Cammie. Is she doing it to save all of us or..." Matthew looked at me as he trailed off. "Or is it to save _you?_ " Everyone looked at me. I heard static in my comms then Cammie yell out, "Adam!?"

Everyone tuned in to hear what was going on.

"Cammie! They're waiting. _Zach's waiting."_ Adam said slightly out of breath.

"Don't you think I _know that?!"_ Cammie says yelling slightly. I let out a breath. What's going on in there?

 **Cammie's POV:**

We had taken down the R.O.F's agents but I knew more reinforcements were going to come. Adam clutched onto my arm trying to pull me away. I stood my ground.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. "I'm not leaving." I grinned my teeth as he grabs my shoulder that I'm pretty sure is dislocated.

"Why not?" He asks furiously.

"Because I owe it to her. She saved my life. Now it's my turn. She's the one who gathered everyone to rescue us didn't she?" Adam's eyes glittered with hidden emotion.

"Yes," Adam says softly. "Fine. I'll help you save her. I owe you anyway."

"No, you don't," I say confused.

"Yes, I do. You may not know what I owe you but I owe you. Trust me. We'll help each other. Ok?" I nod slowly. Reluctantly I let Adam help me fight off the R.O.F agents. Once we finished Julie looked at us. Panic flickered across her face.

"I need to place one more bomb but I can't go. I need to protect my squad. Can you two go for me? It'll be quick. An easy in-and-out. Please?" She pleads. I nod and Adam takes the box Julie hands him. "Go straight ahead for 48 yards then turn left. There should be a door 5 feet from that turn to the right. Place the bomb there and that should terminate this base. GoIt it? And you two? Avoid fighting as much as you can." We nod and run towards the place Julie told us to place the bomb in.

There were about 5 enemy agents running our way. I would probably hurt myself more if fought them but then again I had already worsened my condition by helping Julie. I didn't mind. This was my job. And even though we lived confined to not knowing if we'd return alive or not, I liked my job. Actually, I love my job. It's what keeps me going. Adam glances at me quickly and hands me the box that contained the bomb. Adam quickly sneaks a look at me before charging towards the enemy agents. He took them all out swiftly. My body relaxed as he took down the last agent. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind and I let out a yelp in surprise. Then all of a sudden I'm back at Gallagher with Joe Solomon lecturing the whole sophomore class.

 _Notice things._

I glance at the figure. Male, white, hazel eyes, black hair, 5'9", about 160 pounds. He was heavier than I was. So I used his own weight against him. He fell on his back and I took it as a chance to hit him in his vital parts. I went for the head and with one blow he was out cold. I sighed in relief. Adam yelled my name in panic. In my ear, through my comms unit, I heard a sharp inhalation of air and heard a male voice swear, "Fuck. She's in trouble."

 _Zach._

My heart started racing all of a sudden. He was listening to everything that was going on. I needed to make it out of here alive. For him. For us. I sucked in a breath and knew I had to place the bomb. We ran into a few more agents and fought them off. Adam and I fought them off one by one but with every blow I threw at them and received, my body throbbed. I held in a whimper and kept fighting because I put myself into this situation. I smiled bitterly and ran with Adam towards the room. We made it. I silently thanked God.

I took the contents out of the box and started to put them together. All I had left to do was set the time frame. I looked at Adam who looked worried. I sighed.

"Adam? Time frame?" I asked.

"Um..." Adam trailed off. "I'll ask Julie," He asked Julie through comms who responded with, "10 minutes. Set it for ten minutes."

Adam and I glanced at each other. The last time I had placed a bomb I had almost died and Adam and James had been there with me. All 3 of us almost perished and when we made it out alive we thanked God.

I let out a breath and set in the time. "Cammie!" Adam yelled in surprise. I whirled around just in time to see Adam and I were being surrounded by enemy agents.

"Adam..." I say softly. He just glances at me and shakes his head. I look around and we're outnumbered.

 _Zach, I'm sorry._

A tear trails down my cheek. I talk into my comms unit and Adam watched his features softening. "Zach...Blackthorne Boy... je t'aime _._..and to everyone else listening I'm sorry."

I hear a rise of voices. "No!" Zach whispers. If only I could be with you. I'm sorry.

I looked at the enemy agents and embrace myself for the incoming blow.

 **James' POV:**

"...and to everyone listening I'm sorry."

As I heard those words leave her mouth I exited the van. Everyone else followed out. Matthew Morgan reached me and held me back. He whispered, "James no."

I looked at him and said, "I'm going. Let me help them. My brother and my childhood friend are there. I owe them, Matthew Morgan. And you do too." Once those last four words left my mouth I immediately regretted it. Matthew stumbled back a little at the words and his eyes clouded with regret. At this opportunity, I ran towards the building. I heard struggles behind me but I didn't dare look back. I kept going forward.

"James!" I heard Zach yell. "You'll only get yourself killed. There are 7 minutes and counting! You won't make it. Come back!" I heard the struggle and pain in his voice as it trembled. Emotions threatened to consume me but I pushed them back. That text from earlier...

 _*Flashback to when we got to the van*_

 _My father came up to me and hugged me. I sighed deeply and welcomed my fathers' embrace. I swore in Japanese. I looked at my father whose face held a grim expression._

 _"Here," He whispered into my ear. "It pinged earlier...I think...it's from that women. I didn't look at it..." His face shows his conflict of emotions. I hold him tight and take the phone. He goes and greets the others. I stand alone in the clearing and suck in a breath as I realize my father is right._

 _It is from that women._

 _James. James. You stupid boy. You didn't really think I wasn't going to hurt them, did you? I told you. Matter of fact I warned you. Now you're paying the price._

 _-C_

 _*Flashback over*_

I ran faster trying to block out Zach's yells. I enter the base and attempt to follow the sounds I hear. As I keep rounding corridors, I bump into Julie who immediately grabs my arm and pulls me the direction I came. She shakes her head at me.

I get out of her grip and run faster. "Adam!" She yells. But before she could reach me I turned the corridor. I ran and ran. My internal clock said I had 3 minutes. I bump into Cammie and Adam. I let out a sigh of relief. They glance at me in horror.

"2 minutes and 30 seconds and counting!" Liz's shrill voice said through the comms. We were surrounded in a matter of seconds.

"Guys..." I start but Adam cuts me off.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Adam snaps at me. "You act like the older brother? Really? Seriously, you should have stayed in the van. I came here to save you. Even if I died. Now we're all going to die." I glance at Cammie pleadingly and she only gives me pointed look. She shakes her head and we all brace ourselves for the blow.

But it doesn't come. All the enemy agents just run. And just like that, we're left alone. I start running and I notice they're right behind me.

"How far away are we from the exit?" Cammie asks panic coloring her tone.

"At least 10 meters. The nearest. It'll take us to the southeast. I came from the southwest which is much farther."

"Guys!" Liz says worriedly. "55 seconds!"

We sprint even faster. 4 meters...3 meters...2 meters...

The explosion goes off and we brace ourselves for what comes next.

"Adam, James, Cammie!" Liz yells. Her voice is the last thing we hear before it consumes us.

 **Zach's POV:**

I call out her name before I hear the sound of the explosion. I whirl around to face the destruction. I dropped to my knees. Everyone stared at the base in horror. I heard Rachel murmur incoherently and start sobbing. I start breathing raggedly.

Cammie...no...God no...please no...

My body shakes. My eyes water with tears. My father rushes towards me and hugs me.

"Zach..." He says softly. "Zach..."

 _Je' tamie..._

Those were your last words to me. My body shakes more violently this time. Then I heard all of your gasps. Your final breath...no...

I look up at the building in the distance as it burns and let all my emotions out in the absolute pain I felt at the moment. I let it all out.

Without you Cam...

 _I'm nothing._

* * *

 **Thx for waiting for this next chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? All answers to come in _A Dangerous Game._ I also couldn't have gotten this chapter done without the song, "Attack ON Titan" by Hiroyuki Sawano and Mika Kobayashi.**


	22. Is It Our Fate Or Our Will?

**Zach's POV:**

I stare at the building. I wasn't leaving. I _couldn't_ leave. I was emotionally tied to that building. She had...died there. This was her resting place. She had died in order to stop the R.O.F.

I glared at the building that was now up in flames. Because of them, she's dead. I punched the ground hard. I glanced at my hand and saw the blood. I don't know why but I cried out. My breathing was uneven and my body was still shaking. It's like every few seconds, a new wave of emotions threatened to consume me. We had been given new phones when we got to the van. That phone pinged. My body stopped shaking all of a sudden and tensed. My father sensed this all looked at me in an odd way.

I took the phone out and with one glance at the screen let it drop. My heart started racing as I threw the phone a few feet away. I trembled violently. No...that bastard organized this. That bastard... _planned this._

 _Zach. Zach. I almost feel bad. You're crying. What a pity? She had to die you know? She was in the way. As for the Callahan brothers? I warned them not to interfere with my plans. They didn't listen and now their bodies are being burned inside that building alongside Cammie's. Well, I'll see you soon, love._

 _Kisses, C_

My breathing...I can't even explain it. It was almost like I couldn't breathe.

 _She was in the way._

In the way of _what? In the way of what?!_ She died because of this person!? Did she die because of her? At this point, it was safe to assume this person's gender was a girl. Adam, James, Cammie...they shouldn't have died. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw them.

Macey, Preston, Jonas, Liz, Bex, and Grant. They stood in front of me and Grant's hand was on my shoulder. He knelt down next to me but he doesn't hit me. He hugs me. I suck in a breath surprised. Does he now know or does he not want to acknowledge it?

"I killed her..." I whispered. Grant glances at me. He searches for something in my eyes. Tears stream down his face and he shakes his head. He smiles sadly.

"Zach. Oh, Zachary Goode..." Grant whispers. "The things I would do for you. You didn't kill her. My sister did what she did because she had her reasons. Honestly, we don't know what's wrong tonight. I know you feel like there is no one left and no one to go on to but we're here. Zach...look at me." His eyes soften as I look at him. His eyes...those same blue eyes...I whimper and Grant just holds me.

"She's gone, Grant," I say bluntly. This horrible feeling...it burns through my veins. I clutch onto his arms. Push me away, Grant. Push me away. She's not here alive because I wasn't _enough._

"Stop it!" Grant snaps at me. "Stop. The way you're acting...it's a disgrace to her memory. Do you think this is the way she'd like to be remembered?" His eyes burn fiercely. I look away. The intensity...I can't take it.

Everyone glances at Grant and Bex said, "Zachary, we need you alive." She starts to walk away and I call out to her.

"Bex! How do I do that? How are you so strong? Do you feel nothing at all? How do I live when part of me died along with her?" Bex glares at me.

"She's not dead." Bex glowers. " _They're not dead."_ Her face turns red and she continues walking away.

"You're in denial, Rebecca," Macey says harshly, her tone somber. Bex whirls around and yells at her to shut up.

"You didn't know her the way I did. She was my _best friend. She bloody is my best friend!"_ Her British accent breaks out as her anger builds up. Macey and Bex start arguing. Everyone just watches and Liz tries to stop them from hitting each other, enduring a few hit herself. She glances at them angrily and yells at them to stop but it's no use and she becomes worried. She pales as she sees her friends argue. The boys just stand there numbly and Grant lets out a breath as he shakes his head.

Is this how the world is without you, Gallagher Girl? If it is, I don't want to be here. I hear Macey yell at Bex. Then rage consumes me. Fire flows in my veins.

"Will you all _SHUT UP!?"_ I shout. Everyone turns and looks at me. Grant's blonde hair falls over his eyes and I push his hair out of his face. "You're right, man. Let's...let's go back to the CIA base." All the energy I had before was gone now. I stand up and my legs almost give in. Grant helps me and I lean against him for support. We all walk in silence and I pass Matthew Morgan. He had his hands in his pockets and his facial expression was one I wish I never saw again. He looked at me and said, "Can I talk to him, Grant?"

Grant glanced at him and nodded. He left me and shot me a glance. I looked at Matthew and said, "What do you need?"

"Do-do you think they could have made it alive?" He asks. His eyes give nothing away. He doesn't fidget.

I hesitate before answering, "No. I don't. But Bex does. It could be because she is in denial or because she actually believes they were close enough to make it. But...I don't think they were." Matthew studies me and shrugs.

"Maybe. But Rebecca told me it was a gut feeling. The Baxter's like the Morgan's tend to follow their gut because it's almost always right."

"So what? Your gut could be wrong and Bex was a wreck." I point out. As much as I want to believe that I refuse to lie to myself like that because the only result from that is more pain and grief. I start walking to the van.

"Did you get it?"

I stop walking immediately. "What do you mean?" My heart races at the thought of the message.

Matthew just starts towards the van. "You don't need to answer. Your facial expression says it all." I stand there as Matthew walks away. How is he so...so neutral? I sigh and remind myself that the best spies keep their emotions to themselves even when they're internally dying. As I reach the van I turn around and whisper, "Goodbye Gallagher Girl. I'll never forget you." My voice cracks at the end and as I turn away, I smile bitterly.

 _Farewell Cameron Morgan. Hail and Farewell._

 **CIA Base**

 **Austria**

 **3 hour later**

We had arrived 2 hours before. In the past 2 hours, we all cleaned up and packed anything we needed because we were headed back to London. In these past 2 hours I've reminisced every memory, I've had with Cammie. How she had snapped at me when I'd asked her to make me a sandwich. Her smile. The feeling of her body against mine. Her lips. Her personality. I lay sprawled on the bed. I still remember everyone's look of horror when we had returned.

 _*Flashback: 2 Hours Earlier*_

 _We entered the base and the agents who had stayed behind greeted us. Director Callahan went in first. We followed him and people gasped at the sight of us. Julie was hurt a bit having been hit by a small piece of debris as the enemy base exploded. They looked at our horrified expressions. Looked at Director Callahan's terrified expression. One look at our eyes and they knew we had lost valuable lives. Everyone looked around and not having seen the person they were looking for, they started bombarding us with questions and comments._

 _"Where is Agent Morgan?"_

 _"Matthew Morgan? He's alive!"_

 _"Where is Agent Adam Callahan?"_

 _"Where is his brother? Where is James?"_

 _"Did they go out?"_

 _"Perhaps the Callahan brothers were turned just like their good-for-nothing mother."_

 _The Director looked enraged at the last comment. "What did you say!? Would you like to be fired or in a cell?" His face was red and menacing. The agent shrank back and shook his head 'no'. "I didn't think so." He snarled. As we kept walking people looked at us._

 _"Is she dead? Is Cameron Morgan dead?"_

 _"They're dead right?"_

 _"Cameron Morgan finally died because of her own recklessness. It was bound to happen." I grabbed the agent who said that and she trembled._

 _"Say that again and the next person who dies is you. Do you understand?!" I glower. She glances at me and nods in terror. I throw him on the floor and keep moving. We all went sperate ways as the Director told us to pack up since we were headed towards London. The Director went to face the crowd of Agents and tell them what had happened. I headed toward my room and locked the door. I let myself fall onto the bed exhausted. I lay there just thinking about how we were going to leave. I shook my head and started packing up._

 _*Flashback Over*_

I had already finished packing and sat there. I sighed and got up. How was I supposed to live now? Everything just seems...pointless.

I walked out of my room and saw Grant a few feet away. "Grant!" He turns around and smiles sadly.

"I was going to check on Liz. Heard she's not doing well. It seems that reality has caught up to her. We entered Liz's room. We took it all in. 1 suitcase and a handbag. The room was trashed. We looked at Liz. She had curled herself on the window seat the room contained. Liz slumped against the window in denial. She cried and Jonas looked at her helplessly. No one could do anything. Nothing would bring them back to us. Jonas stood there and looked like he wanted to cry. I just stared at him. He went over and held her, whispering soothing words. I exhaled. I started walking out and closing the door, just thinking about how I would never be able to do that for Cammie again. I kept walking until I reached the spot where Grant had a breakdown a few days ago. I sighed and sat there. An hour ago, Bex burst through my door and updated me on the situation and gave me a reason to live.

* _Flashback: 1 hour before*_

 _I was already done packing. There wasn't much to pack anyway. I had a picture of Cammie and I just stared at it. Why did she die? She was too good to die. There was a knock and someone huffed outside. Before I gave them permission to enter, they burst through. It was Bex. I looked at her blankly._

 _She looked at me, analyzing me. "She's alive."_

 _I raised my eyebrows. "She's dead, Rebecca. Believe it or not...it's the truth."_

 _She shook her head and sighed. "Anyway, everyone knows now. We're headed towards London. They, as in the Ring of Fire, will try to assassinate the Queen or the whole royal family. MI6 has already deployed its people and are protecting the Queen. The CIA is to stop them." She stopped talking and looked at my packed suitcase. "Done already, huh?"_

 _I glanced over my shoulder and nodded. "Yeah. There's not much to pack." I glanced at the picture of Cammie in my hands. Bex followed my gaze and sucked in a breath._

 _"The peaceful times have made us blind, Zach." I glanced up at her confused._

 _"What?"_

 _"You can't fly if you never try." Her eyes burned intensely into mine. "You said they're dead. Maybe I'm in denial, maybe I'm not. Don't look back because they won't come back. You don't see do you?" Her eyes plead with me. She takes me into her arms and hugs me._

 _"Bex..." I murmur. Why the sudden compassion? Why is she...helping me? Didn't she think Cam's alive? What changed?_

 _"Forget the life you led, Zach. It's gone. She didn't care what the risk was. She died fighting for what was right. It's painful for me and I know it's painful for you too. We've both lost someone we love. So I want you to know I'm here for you. Our lives are short but we all try to accomplish what we can." She looked down at her lap. "I...I want to be like Cammie. I want to be brave like her. I want to do what's right." I tilted my head and sighed._

 _"Me too. I'll never forget her. We dedicate and sacrifice our lives for the world. For Humanity." I glanced at Cammie's picture. "We will not let her death be in vain. We will take them down then I'll make sure that bastard sending those texts will pay." I clutched Cam's picture tightly. Bex glanced at me._

 _"Zach...can I ask you a question?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"If we don't succeed..."_

 _"That won't happen."_

 _"But if we don't...what do we do then? Keep fighting?"_

 _"What would Cammie do? Always ask yourself that. Because whatever Cammie would do...I would follow."_

 _"She would keep pushing." She glanced at me, a glint in her eye. "I...I thought Cammie was indestructible. I thought she was immortal. There was never a day I thought she would die. Yet here we are. Do you think she'd regret her choice?"_

 _I just stared at her and didn't give her an answer. Because I didn't know._

 _*Flashback over*_

I thought about Bex's question

 _Do you think she'd regret her choice?_

I don't know. I'll never know. I sighed as I got up. I walked toward my room. I kept thinking about the question Bex had asked me. I bumped into the Director. I looked up and said, "I'm sorry sir." He glanced at me.

"It's fine." I studied him. He looked tired. He was worn down. We all were.

"Sir?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think all three of them died with no regrets?"

He just analyzed me. "I don't know. All of them had a similar mindset."

I nodded slowly before saying, "You didn't answer my question."

He gave me a small smile. "I see Joe trained you well." He stood more rigidly. "But to be honest with you, Zachary, I don't know."

"Oh..." I dug my hands in my pockets. I lowered my head.

"Let me ask you this," I raised my head and met his frosty gaze. "How do you see this world?"

I stood there frozen. "I...I think ...that this is a cruel world..."

There was a prolonged silence before the Director broke it. "I happen to believe it's a cruel but beautiful world." His eyes were clouded with emotions. "I taught my sons that." My heart stopped at the mentions of his sons. I remembered how they both clung to Cammie and Cammie to them. They were inseparable and they'd died together and I don't think they would have wanted it any other way.

"I don't think they regretted it," I said gazing at him slowly but surely. "They died together and I doubt they would have wanted it any other way."

"Hm," He gave a slight smile and stared at me. "You're a good guy, Goode. No matter what you're past was, it has shaped you into the strong young man you are."

I stood there silently stunned. "Thanks," I looked at him through my eyelashes and smiled a bit. "We'll live. We have a purpose."

"That's what Adam's little Camster would have wanted." He smiled as he said both their names. It was a cruel, raw, emotional smile. I looked away and then he spoke again. "I believe Cammie introduced you to Nathaniel and Olivia Stewart. They came as soon as they heard all of you had been captured. He did not join the operation and neither did his sister. Both had faced off against the R.O.F. and having failed they refused to join. Both seemed to regret not joining the rescue squad and set out with a group of agents to recover bodies. I assume they will bring back their bodies and of others who died to rescue you as well as extinguish that base."

"Yes, I've met him," I said. "I...I guess we'll be forced to see them even if they're dead."

"It's better than nothing, Zach." He points out and I let out a sigh. "Is it our fate or our will? To fight?"

"I...I don't know." I stammer out. The question caught me off guard.

He looks away. His gaze is distant. "I don't know the answer to that question myself. I never have." I was about to reply when one of the agents came running up us. It was Landon. He looked stunned.

"Director! Zach!" He exclaimed. "You won't believe who showed up at the door!" He was clearly out of breath and both of us looked at Landon as if he were crazy. "Go! If I told you, you'd never believe me. Go see for yourself. If someone told me, I wouldn't believe it. But I saw...and someone I still can't believe it." I looked at Landon shocked and started running with the Director on my tail. We went to the entrance of the CIA base and I swear that the sight in front of me knocked the air out of me. My friends arrived shortly after and gasped.

I can't believe it. I almost laughed out loud with joy. The others stood with their mouths open and just stared. I stepped forward and the Director seemed to snap out of it.

"God...is this real?" He murmured silently. I kept walking slowly hoping it wasn't a dream because if it was I was going to die. My heart raced. Tears filled my eyes and I pushed them back. I need to see clearly. I need to know this is real.

Because standing in front of me stood Olivia and Nathaniel Stewart holding Cammie, Adam, and James in their arms...

And they were alive. My eyes landed on Cammie's face. She smiled slightly and winced.

"Hello, Blackthorn Boy."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry it took long but I'm hoping to upload the next chapter soon. More answers and mysteries to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	23. Barricades

**CIA Base**

 **Austria**

 **Zach's POV:**

"Hello, Blackthorn Boy."

I stand there stunned and the Callahan brothers grin a little at my reaction. "You didn't really think we had died, did you?" James says. A whimper escapes the Directors mouth as he runs towards his son and holds him gingerly. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. I looked down at the floor as I shivered. I heard Cammie and Adam exhale and as I looked up I saw their sad smiles. Her eyes glowed softly and I sprinted and all of a sudden she was in my arms. I shook in her arms and she held me tightly.

"How...? How is it even possible?" Bex asked completely astonished. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She smiled incredulously and shook her head. I looked back at her and she smiled. She came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. She leaned in and whispered, "She's here Zach. Go get her."

Cammie glanced at Bex. She cocked an eyebrow and Bex grinned at her. I looked down at Cammie. Her blue eyes pierced into mine. I let out a breath and she looked down. A smile tugged at her lips and she asked, "Surprised?"

My body trembled in her arms. "Cammie?" My voice cracked and it sounded like I was on the verge of tears. Her expression changed from a tender one into a worried one.

"Zach?" Her voice was low and hushed. She caressed my cheek and I leaned into her touch. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I hugged her just thankful. I needed to see her, touch her and just know...that this is her. Alive. She leaned against me and whispered against my skin. I kissed the top of her head. I look into her eyes and smirk. Cammie laughs a little before she winces.

"There's that annoying trademark smirk of yours..." She says. I smile slightly. I hugged her just thankful. I needed to see her, touch her and just know...that this is her. Alive. She leaned against me and whispered against my skin. I kissed the top of her head. She smiles against my skin then I tense up.

"I'm bringing you to the infirmary," I say and carry her. She protests but relents. I sprint to the infirmary and she yells at me if I drop her she's hitting me. The nurses quickly treat Cammie and the Callahan brothers are brought in. All three of them are luckily not injured too badly. I sigh in relief.

I glance at all three of them and ask, "What happened back there?"

They all exchange a look and shiver before wincing slightly. "It's complicated, Zach," Adam says. Joe and Matthew enter the room and in unison say, "You didn't answer his question." Matthew crosses his arms over his chest. James sighs and replies, "The world is a cruel but beautiful place." Joe rolls his eyes.

"There's the famous Callahan family motto. We all know it. What? Are you going to recite the Morgan family motto as well?" Joe asks exasperatedly. Cammie rolls her eyes.

"Patience, Joe. We'll explain everything." Cammie looks at me. I raise an eyebrow and she shakes her head. "Or maybe not..."

"Why are you hesitating, Cameron?" Matthew snaps. Cammie's blue eyes pierce her fathers and she backs down.

"Fine." She retorts shortly after.

 **Cammie's POV:**

I glance at my father and sigh. "But dad-" I start.

"No buts Cameron. Be straightforward. Tell us what happens."

I look away and start retelling what happened.

 _"_ We were only 2 meters away. Almost there. There was an explosion and we were sent flying. Our bodies hit the ground at least 5 meters from where we were standing before. I coughed and looked at the Callahan brothers. I crawled towards them and my body gave in. I was exhausted and I blacked out 5 seconds later. Once I woke up, I was disoriented. The boys were still out cold and I dragged their bodies a bit further from the base which was in ruins by then. No one could be found anywhere and Jamie woke up. He helped me carry Adam towards a resting spot and we lay him down trying to stop his arm from bleeding since a piece of metal had burrowed itself there. The rescue team found us. And now we're here." I said tiredly. This has been one hell of a few days.

"That's complicated?" Zach asked incredulously. I sighed and nodded.

"There are many in-betweens Cammie left out and that all of us wouldn't want to experience again," Adam informed us. His eyes met mine and I forced myself to look away.

I do realize the situation I put myself into. I don't regret it. Had I not been there with Adam that base would have never been taken out and many, many more lives would be lost. An agent comes in and informs us we'll be leaving in 1 hour and a half since there has been a setback. Adam, Jamie and I exchanged a look.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asks. Zach glances at me.

"London. We're taking them down once and for all." He leans against the door and I actually take him in. He looks tired, pained and stressed. I did this to him? I chided myself for making him worry and believe I'd died. "What are you thinking about?" I look up at Zach's words.

"Uh..." I started. "N-nothing..." I look away embarrassed. I feel his gaze on me but I don't look at him. Instead, I turn to face Adam and his brother. Adam shakes his head and James just rolls his eyes.

"This...will we be able to fight soon?" Adam asks turning to face Joe. Joe slowly nodded.

"You're not severely injured but for the time being you should refrain from fighting." The three of us look at each other and smile slightly.

"We promise nothing..." We grin. They just roll their eyes.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Zach says and turns around to leave. I open my mouth to say something but decide not to. Zach stands frozen for 2 seconds before walking out, hands in his pockets. I look away as I feel everyone look at me.

"Cam?" I look up at the sound of my brothers' voice. I smile warmly.

"Grant..." I breathe out. He just stares at me passively.

"Go get him, _Gallagher Girl,"_ Grant says. It almost sounds...mocking. I feel like someone just slapped me and I look down at my hands. They're trembling. Tears come to my eyes.

"Grant...stop..." My voice wavers but I stand my ground.

"Have you officially lost it?" He snaps. "You almost died and you're here instead of comforting him! Did you lose your brain while you were in that base? Is it shock?" He comes closer with every word until he's so close to me that I'm able to feel his breath on my face.

"I don't know..." I whisper.

"Bullshit! Bullshit excuse! You're not even my sister, are you? You're probably some undercover agent! Where's my sister?" He's relentless. "Even if you are my sister, you're not acting like it!"

"Stop it, Grant!" My father exclaims. He walks over to us and places a hand on both of our shoulders. "Calm down, Grant. Grant, your sister is in a state of shock and you're in a state of grief and disbelief. It feels surreal, doesn't it? But you're both alive and that's what matters. Now both of you, calm down." I get off the bed and begin walking away.

"Miss Morgan," I hear the warning in Joe's voice. I don't turn around to face them.

"I..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. "I need some air." I walk out of the room and wince. I close my eyes and bump into someone. I look up.

 _Bex._

She glances at me. "Is everything ok? I heard some yelling. What's going on Cam?" I look away.

"...Nothing," I say. She grabs my wrist as I walk away. I glance at her before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Bex raises an eyebrow. "For what?" She pulls me into a hug.

"Nothing. Everything." I whisper. She holds me.

"Where's Zach? He's not there is he?" Bex's eyes burn into mine. Hesitantly I shake my head.

"What happened?"

"Um...I don't know. I guess after the emotional breakdown that I'm sure Zach had, I was supposed to comfort him. How can I? If I'm emotionally scarred and can't even fight my demons...how can I comfort if I can't even find comfort in myself?" I look at my feet then at Bex.

"Do what you do best."

"Hide? Runaway?"

Bex giggles slightly. "I knew you were alive..." She looks into my eyes. "No. Go find comfort in Zach and he will find comfort in you."

"I...ok," I say reluctantly. Am I sure this will work? Nope. Right now I sound like a total pessimist but then again with everything that's happened...

I sigh. I give her a quick hug. "Thanks, Bex. For everything. And if you're looking for Grant he's in the infirmary."

Bex smiles. "I figured that much. Go get him, Cam!" I smile and run toward Zach's room. I open the door and he's sitting on the bed clutching a picture. He looks up and holds the picture tighter.

"Cammie..." He says hesitantly.

"Blackthorn Boy..." I start. He stares at me.

"What did you say?"

"Blackthorn Boy...?" He stands up and comes to stand in front of me.

"You're here? You're real?" He asks disbelievingly. I nod. He holds my face. "Cam..."

"Zach. You should sit down. You look like you're about to collapse." I say worriedly and lead him to the bed. I sit him on the bed and move to sit next to him. He sighs and leans against me.

"Is this some horrible dream?"

I glance at him then the picture in his hands. It was a picture of me. I knotted my hands together and looked at them. "You don't believe I'm real?"

"I don't believe you're _here._ With me. _Me._ Out of all the people you could have been with, I'm the lucky bastard who captured your heart. Supposedly." I feel his eyes on me.

" _Supposedly?"_ I get a bit defensive. "What's that supposed to mean? If anything, _I'm_ the one supposed to doubt whether you actually love me or not. You're _the_ Zachary Goode." My hair covers my face and I hear his sharp inhalation.

"Having doubts, _Gallagher Girl?"_ He says mockingly with a bitter smile plastered on his face. I flinch at his facial expression and his mocking use of his nickname for me. His expression soon turns into one of horror and he reaches for me but I move away. I stand up and start towards the door.

"That's..." I start towards the door and all of a sudden I feel tired. I smile sadly at him and he looks utterly horrified. "The second time today. Maybe...just maybe...I should have died in that explosion." I keep walking and I hear him call my name.

"Gallagher Girl!" He yells desperately. I slam the door shut. I can't bear to hear this. I'm a mess of emotions and injuries. I sigh and walk toward Bex's room. I was only 7 feet away from Zach's room and I feel a sweaty warm hand grab my hand.

"Huh?" I say surprised and turn around. My gaze meets his green eyes. "Zach..."

He pulls me towards him. I breathe him in. "Gallagher Girl..." I flinch. He tenses. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice cracks.

I snort a little. "I know..."

There is a slight pause and the electricity between us crackles. "Um...then will you at least look at me? I know I fucked up..." He trails off. My heart races and I meet his worried gaze. He pulls me impossibly closer and I look into his eyes. At him.

"You fucked up badly then."

He nods and gulps. We just look into each other's eyes for a while and I just can't take it anymore. I grab his color and lean in to kiss him but before I do, I whisper, "Even if you do fuck up pretty badly, I'll still love you." His green eyes widen and I crash our lips together lightly. There is a slight gasp from him before he kisses me back with the same softness. Slowly but gradually, the kiss goes from soft to desperate. Like we haven't been together in days. I pull away and he breathes heavily.

"I...um..." He stutters. Somone's tongue-tied. I smile a little.

"Too hasty?"

"No...it was perfect." He looks at me. "I'm sorry. For everything I said. I guess...I was in disbelief and after the aftermath of your 'death'...I guess it took a toll on me but that's no excuse. I acted horribly and I should be able to keep myself in check." I reach out and caress his cheek.

"Zach..." I shake my head. "you're so stupid. No one's perfect. I understand. My own brother lashed out at me for not understanding the position I put you in. It's ok." He raises an eyebrow at the mention of Grant.

"He told me the way I was acting was a disgrace to your memory." I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows.

"That's...tough."

"You think?"

I snicker slightly. "My brother is a bit overprotective but then again...don't blame him. This is a cruel world."

He glances at me, his eyes clouding with memories and I glance at him questionably. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Hm. That's the Callahan family motto."

"What's your family motto?" I glance at him and breath in. I shrug. "Do you have one? I know my father's family has a motto."

"Oh? I thought they didn't..."

"They do." He looks at me. "So...what's your family motto?" I lean against the wall showing my hands into the pockets of my hoodie.

"It's..." I trail off as I remember when my dad taught me the families motto and ever since it's stuck with me. "In Japanese."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? My family motto's in English. Tell me."

"Sekai wa tanjundesu" I look down at the floor remembering my father telling me this when I was five. "Dakara muzukashī"

"That's it?" I shake my head.

I remember my dad whispering the last part of the Morgan family before leaving for that mission that kept him from us for years. "Onaji higeki nando mo kurikaesu"

Zach studies me as I say the final part of the Morgan family motto. "'The world is simple. So it is difficult. Repeating the same tragedies over and over.'" He translates. I nod. "That's...very...realistic." I nod.

"What's the Townsend family motto?"

"'Don't be seen. Don't be heard. Don't be caught.'"

"Very helpful in all spy-like situations."

"Exactly."

"Why'd you ask about my family motto?"

"Earlier before we knew you were alive, your father whispered those same words while tears streamed down his cheeks." I let out a breath.

"He told me the family motto before he left for the mission that seperated us for years," I told him. "Guess he remembered." I looked down the hall and saw a masculine figure approaching us. I squinted.

"Adam? Is everything ok?"

He snickers. "Now that you two lovebirds are ok, everyone's ok. We're about to head to London. You know the Cameron family motto: 'Choice, not chance determines your destiny'." I nod. "We're leaving."

"I know. You just told me."

"Now, Cammie. We're leaving _now_."

"Oh," I say. I take Adam's hand. "Then let's go." I glance at Zach. He raises his eyebrows amused. He heads toward his room.

"What happened there? I thought he'd kill me." Adam says shuddering.

"Idiot. He wouldn't kill you in front of people." I point out. "He'd kill you when you're alone with no one to help you." I flash a wicked smile at him and he grumbles on about me being mean. I laugh as we head towards the plane. Adam and I take a detour just talking about what we would do when this was all over.

"I'd go home," I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"I'd take a break. A vacation with you and James." He tells me. I smile.

"That would be nice. Where would we go?"

"I was thinking about Rome or Prague."

"Hm. I'll go with Rome. James loves to eat gelato, you like the art and history of the place and the coffee there is absolutely delicious."

"True. We should go there once all of this is over." I nod and lean against him.

"That'd be great, Adam."

"I know, Camster. Soon. Very soon. When we reached the road the jet would be taking off from, everyone was already there waiting. Adam and I let go of each other and went to sit down. He sat next to James and I sat in between Zach and Grant. Grant smiled at me whispering, "Sorry, sis.". I nodded and replied, "It's ok. I needed that."

I leaned into Zach. "What took you so long?"

I glanced up at him and smiled. "Adam and I took a slight detour and talked about what we'd do when this is over. We're thinking about heading to Rome so we can take a break there. I've always loved Rome." He smiles at me.

"That's nice. Who's 'we'?"

"Adam, James, and I. We haven't spend time together in so long. It'd be nice to spend time with them. We're an amazing trio. Adam has always wanted Jamie to see the world and Adam's always wanted to protect me. I've always wanted to keep both of them close to me." I glance at the Callahan brothers. I smile. "One day. Soon enough. The only thing separating us are these barricades."

"That's true. Barricades." Zach repeats. The plane takes off and we're headed towards London. I bite my lip.

These barricades...

Are the only things standing in our way.

* * *

 **Thank** **you so much for reading this chapter. More to come in _A Dangerous Game._**


	24. Bird In A Cage

**Private Jet**

 **On the way to London**

 **6 P.M**

 **Zach's POV:**

The plane was now switched to autopilot. The pilot of the airplane came over to us with a puzzled look. He cleared his throat before saying, "Mister Goode, this letter is for you."

I raise my eyebrows and take it. The pilot glances at me, uncomfortable. He then leaves without looking back. The Director looks at me expectantly. I sigh and open the letter. Cammie leans in to see what it says. She reads it aloud:

 _I really thought you 3 were gone. What a pity. Guess I'll have to try again another time. Good luck in whatever shit you're planning. You still have no clue who I am. You're nowhere near defeating the R.O.F. Not by a long shot. -C_

Everyone glances at her. Then at me. I just sit there with my mouth hanging wide open. Cammie sits there frozen, clutching the paper tightly. Her knuckles are white. I place a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down. Her face paled as she read the note but now her face started to flush with color. It was no use.

"Are you kidding me?" She mutters angrily. "Bex? Did you reach your mother?"

Bex nods grimly. "I did. MI6 raced to Buckingham Palace where the royal family had gathered. They have hidden them but it's not going well. A fight broke out. That's when I lost contact with my mom."

I exhaled. Cammie leaned into me and faced the Director. "Coach?" He glanced at Cammie. "Do you think they're outnumbered?"

"I refuse to think grimly. They have the Baxters. Grace and Abe Baxter will defeat them along with the other agents MI6 sent out." He said. His eyes held an emotion I wish I hadn't seen. It was terror.

"The royal family is safe. That's what matters." Matthew said filling in the silence. My father glanced at him.

"For now, Morgan. They haven't been captured yet." My father fixes a glare on Matthew Morgan. Matthew glares back.

"What do you mean by that, Townsend? You gonna piss your pants, Edward?"

"Yet. The key word was yet, Morgan!" He scowls. "Did you lose your brain when you were wandering around instead of returning to your family? Oh wait, I'm talking to the man who gave his son away instead of fighting for his safety."

Matthew turns red. "How dare you!? You're the father who never knew he had a son! And if you did, you abandoned him!" Abby and Rachel look stricken at the words exchanged by both men.

"Enough!" Rachel sharply exclaims. "Are you both insane? Enough. Stop acting like children and act like the adults you are." My father and Matthew look away. Cammie, Grant and I just watch bitterly.

"Are you done?" The Director snaps. Both men nod. "Good. We're almost there. Once we get this over with, take a vacation. You need it."

"You're kidding right?" Matthew says.

"No. You're retiring. Your family is not losing you again, Morgan. Your wife and children need you." Matthew lowers his head. My father snorts and the Director glares at him.

"Are you done?" Cammie asked quietly. Everyone looked at her. "Good. Do we have a strategy?"

"Why are you even asking? You're not fighting." Abby says. She gives Cammie a pointed look but Cammie simply shrugs it off.

"Look. I know how you feel. But we know what we must do. I've seen their horrendous faces. They look human but they're not. Keep your weapons aimed. Push down your fear. We can't hide the royal family nor can we run. We're fighting for our lives. We just can't lose again. There's not much time. Be ready to fight." Cammie says looking at us evenly. Adam, James, Bex, Liz, and Macey leaned forward as Cammie strategized.

"You're not fighting!" Rachel snapped. Cammie glanced at her and glared.

"I'm fighting whether you like it or not!" She glowers. Rachel looks at me and I look at Cammie who shakes her head.

"I'll throw your dead body into the Nile river." Cammie threatens. Joe smirks.

"Let her fight. She is our best chance." Joe counters. Rachel looks at Matthew desperately. He leans into Rachel and shakes his head.

"Let her do what she must do, Rachel. She's our daughter. Cameron Ann Morgan. Does that not say enough? She is our hope for this to be over. Her strategies haven't failed before have they?" He looks straight into Rachel's eyes. She looks away.

"Fine." She glances at Cammie. "But, for the love of God, don't die on me, Cameron." Cammie sits up and looks at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom?" She asks. Cammie glances at her brother who just shrugs and leans into her. "Are...are you serious?" Rachel nods slowly.

"You know I thought this would be satisfying. It's not. It's actually very shocking." Grant says. He grins at Cammie. "Just don't die on us, Cam." Cammie just sits there and nods. I hug her to me. She glances at me with those big blue eyes of hers.

"You're not dying. Not on my watch." I whisper. She smiles.

"I'm not. There's still so much to uncover." I look at her mischievously.

"You want to uncover what's under my clothes?"

"Huh!?" She exclaims. Everyone snickers except Matthew. He glares at me. I give him my signature smirk. I feel a sharp pain. I look at Cammie then touch my cheek.

"Why'd you slap me?"

"For being an absolute pervert. I need a new boyfriend." She grumbles.

"Speaking on behalf of your beloved boyfriend, I say no."

She snorts. "Really? I'm sure he won't mind..."

"Oh. Trust me. He will." I growl. She raises her eyebrows then smiles slowly. She shakes her head.

"I mean. It's bad enough I've kissed Preston..." I immediately glance at Preston then at her.

"What?" I grab her and kiss her. She grabs my hair and pulls. I groan. She smiles and pulls away. She laughs.

"I was kidding. I've never kissed Preston."

"Good. I was about to kill him." Preston glares at me.

"I hate you, man. Really hate you." Preston mutters. I see Macey glance out the window.

"Guys?" She says. She looks at us. "We're here."

 **London City Airport**

 **9:35 PM**

We raced toward the CIA issued car. We got in and Cammie was driving.

"Cam!" Bex yelled.

Cammie glanced at her through the rear view mirror. "Yeah?"

"The fastest route towards Buckingham Palace is via A1203. The traffic is the usual amount. We'll be there in 30 minutes." The next 39 minutes consisted of Bex guiding Cammie through the road. We were close to Buckingham Palace. Bex glanced out the window and said, "Cam. Here. Turn left." The car swerved left sharply.

"Bex? Where are we?" I heard Macey ask.

"Hartmann Road. We'll arrive in two minutes." The engine started rumbling. "Or less." We were definitely exceeding the speed limit.

"Cammie! How fast are you going!?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Take it easy. I'm only going 100 miles per hour."

"What!?" Rachel shrieked. The car swerved sharply again. Everyone yelled out except Cammie.

"We're here, you wimps," Cammie said neutrally. The Director glared at Cammie.

"I can fire you, Morgan." The Director snaps.

"And _I_ can kick your ass." Cammie retorts. We climb out and MI6 agents run towards us. Most of the CIA was already here. I saw Bex glance around. She took everything in. She let out a sigh and slumped against Grant.

"I don't think I've ever dreaded coming home. It doesn't feel like it's home anymore. It feels...foreign." Bex says. As we look around we see agents and Bex's parents rush towards us. "Our agents are already wounded. We might be too late..." Grace Baxters informs us, terror in her eyes. Cammie's eyes widen.

"What's your plan?" She asked the Baxter's. Abe Baxter shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Cam, we don't have one." He replies. Cammie's mouth hangs open.

"Ok. Bring in your squad and pass me a comms unit. We're not losing again. I'm going to give you a strategy. And we're taking them down once and for all."

They give us all a comms unit. They glance at the Director.

"Liam. Liam Callahan? You're not fighting are you?" An agent asks. The Director glances at him.

"Of course I am," He glanced at the agent. "Is that a problem?" The agent backed away slowly.

"N-no...but what happens if you die?" Another agent croaked.

"You think I'm a bad fighter? You dare doubt me?"

"N-no! That'd be outrageous!" Someone else yelled an octave higher than normal.

"Good. Because I can kill you in under 5 minutes. Doubt me again and your body will be in shreds. Understood?" The agents nodded. Liam Callahan looked at Cammie.

"Cameron Ann Morgan is going to give us our strategy. Any objections?" There were none. "Good. Tell them your plan, Cammie."

Cammie stepped forward. "This isn't like any mission you've ever had. These...these people...if you can even call them that...wear the face of a human when really they are monsters. We will infiltrate Buckingham Palace. Infiltrate according to Protocol. Once you are inside make sure you're weapons are loaded." There was a chorus of murmurs in the crowd and through the comms.

"But...Agent Morgan...are guns necessary? We only use guns when we know we can't win in combat." An agent stepped through the crowd, her long black hair falling into her face. I stepped forward and she turned pink. I looked past her reaction and grabbed her. She blushed.

"Are you doubting my girlfriend?" My eyes burned into her as I growled the words. She turned pale.

"G-girlfriend?" Is all she stutters out. I let her go, disgusted.

"Is that all you heard? You disgust me." I say and move to stand next to Cammie. She looks at me and shakes her head but I see her satisfied smirk.

"We _can't_ win in physical combat. So we must resort to the use of guns." The same girl steps forward again.

"We can still win using physical combat!" She argues.

"No, we can't. Are you only approaching us because you want a piece of my boyfriend or because you actually care about the well being of your comrades?" Cammie snaps. The girl turns red.

"N-no! The well being of my comrades!" She exclaims. Cammie stands face to face with her. She leans toward the girl. Everyone sucked in a breath.

"If you really cared about the well being of your comrades, you would quit wasting our time and listen. If you _really_ cared about the well being of your fellow comrades you would resort to the use of guns. This is our only chance. Tell me. Using physical combat how many of your comrades have succeeded? Or are they injured due to gunshots?"

"None. They're all dead or injured..." The girl whispers.

"What agency are you a part of? Did the teach you to be weak? Did they teach you how to die or how to survive? Because honestly, it depends on you whether you live or die. I'm sure you'd gladly let your comrades die if it meant you'd live. Isn't that right? Or would you die for your comrades to live and for innocent people to live so that these people can be eliminated or arrested? Or would you let your comrades deaths be in vain? Look at you. One glance and I can tell you're weak. You derive your strength from the people around you, not from yourself. You have no guarantee of surviving. Heck, you would probably be the first to die. Now the question is: would you let yourself die for the lives of innocent people or would you live so many innocent people die?" Cammie questioned. The girl turned pale.

"I...I...would die for the lives of innocent people!"

"Then fucking act like it!" Cammie yelled angrily at the girl. "What agency are you from? Did they teach you how to hesitate before battle?"

"I'm from Interpol and of course not. They taught me to be a warrior!"

"You are anything _but_ a warrior. Interpol? _Interpol!?"_ Cammie laughed at her. "Interpol is full of moles. Can't believe they're even here. Your agency is a waste of our time and a threat to the CIA, MI6, and the Secret Service! We fight for the lives of people. What do you do? You lousy bastards sit in your office, eating next to enemy agents and don't even know it. You idiots don't fight. You just produce our problems. You're agency along with you...you are just a burden!"

The girl paled. She looked like a ghost at this point. The Director placed a hand on Cammie's shoulder who she shrugged off angrily. Another agent appeared. It was a man. He walked up to Cammie and grabbed her furiously.

"I'm the head of Interpol, Morgan! Apologize!" He yelled angrily.

"Fuck that. I'm never apologizing to trash like you. Look at you. Wasting our time. If the royal family is dead, we're blaming you for it. For wasting our time when we could be saving them. This is what you do. You pieces of shit just think you're better than us because your people don't die every day. Our people die for innocent people because their lives have worth. Yours don't. Let me go. If they're dead, Giovanni, you're whole agency will pay for it because it was your fault for wasting our time instead of saving the royal family as we should be doing right now!" Cammie yelled angrily.

"They're hidden by MI6 agents! They're fine." Giovanni said.

"Hidden? For how much longer? If they find them, they succeed. They're anything but fine! They're about to be murdered and you're here just wasting our time! You say they're fine because your lazy ass agents have done nothing! Let me go and be a man! Fight for their lives. Or don't tell me you're a coward?" She snaps. Giovanni releases her turning red. Cammie scoffs.

"I'll die for the royal families lives."

"Anyways back to the plan," Cammie says, hastily changing the subject. "We will resort to the use of guns. If you can capture them. If you can't...kill them. No hesitations because once you hesitate you're good as dead. Death is at every corner. They want us to charge into the palace like crazy people. We will not do that. We will not lose to them again. Because this time...this time they go down. For good. Protect the Royal Family at all costs. We cannot and will not let them die. Go. That is all I have to say."

The Director looked at Cammie approvingly. "There you have it. This can and will succeed. No hesitations. No looking back. Look ahead to the sure victory we will have. _"_ The Director yells the last phrase with confidence. We all smile bitterly. Everyone raced towards the palace and the Director stopped us at the entrance.

"We should split into squads." The Director said. The Director looked at Cammie, Adam, and James.

"Pick your squads you three."

"Hey, Grant, Macey, Jonas. You guys are coming with me." James said. Adam glanced at us.

"Bex, Preston, Liz. You're coming with me." He told them.

"Zach. Mom. Joe. Dad. Coach. You're coming with me." Cammie said leaning against the wall.

"That's six people including yourself, Cam." The Director pointed out. She shrugged. "James, Adam. You guys willing to take to of them?" They nodded.

"Rachel. Come with me. Matthew, you can go with James." They nodded. We went inside.

"Cammie?" Joe asked.

"Hm?" Cammie said without looking back.

"Notice things." Cammie glanced at Joe and smiled.

"I know, Joe. I know. You ever realize that every time I go on a mission, the stakes are higher?"

"My question is why they want to kill you," The Director chirps in. I pale at the thought.

"I..." She starts and stops walking suddenly. She looks at us horrified. "I know why..."

 **Cammie's POV:**

They all look at me. "Why?" The Director asks cautiously.

"When...I didn't realize it. But it happened when they tortured me."

"They tortured you once, Gallagher Girl," Zach says warily. "I doubt they're stupid enough to let why they want you slip through their fingers. They like to keep it a mystery. That's their way of torturing mentally. They don't care about torturing you physically. That's their way of just messing around. The real fun for them is when they see you're mentally tortured. And they don't torture you mentally. You do. You torture yourself mentally and they won."

"It's scary how you know this, Zach," Joe says. Zach glances at him and shrugs.

"I grew up with Catherine. I had no one to teach me otherwise. This is what she taught me. You know that. You know Catherine Goode. She taught me how to be an assassin. But you, Joe. You and my father taught me how to be human and how to be the spy I am now. And it was Liam Callahan who gave me a chance to prove myself. And it was Cammie wh taught me that it's ok to love and to be loved." Zach looked at us. We all looked at him frozen. I snapped out of the trance.

"We know," I say. "But they want me because..." I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was her. Taylor Burnette. "What do you want, Taylor?" She snorted and came out of the shadows. To my surprise, she was alone. Everyone raised their guns except me. They gave me a look but I refused to raise my gun.

"I came to give you this letter. That so bad?" She said. Her breath smelled like peppermint gum. I looked at her, tired.

"Where's your gun? Where's your squad? Don't tell me you came without back up?"

She laughed bitterly. "You know, I once said those exact words to your friend, Adam. Worst mistake to trust him." She shrugged. "You don't know who she is, do you, Cameron?" Her hazel eyes burned into mine. "Read it."

I opened the letter she gave me and read it aloud:

 _Might want to be careful. I'm a trained spy. Believe it or not, I'm CIA. Death...is way closer than you think. Watch your backs. I'm not helping you. I'm WARNING you._

 _-C_

I looked up at Taylor who shook her head. "Take me. Take me to a cell located in Langley. I don't want to be her slave. That idiotic bitch. All she wants is revenge. She has him. Zachary, Cameron. She has Matthew. Offered to give him to the R.O.F. if we did her a favor. Do you want to know what she wanted in return?"

I nodded. It was Zach who interfered. "Get away from her. And who the hell is Matthew?" He didn't lower his gun. I shook my head but he refused to lower the gun. She fumbled with something in her pocket.

"I'll kill you! Stop moving!" Joe exclaimed. She grabbed something in her pocket. Everyone put their hand on the trigger and I moved to protect her. They looked at me as if I were crazy and Taylor looked at me surprised.

"Why'd you offer your life to save me?" She asks incredulously. I shake my head.

"Answer his question."

"This. This is Matthew." She showed me a picture of a baby who seemed to be one year old. My heart fluttered. She smiles at me sadly. It's him. It's that baby from the photo.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask. She hugs me. I tense at the hug then welcome it.

"Because," She starts. "I realized that she was wrong about you. You helped me realize that she just manipulates people. Hell, she was probably the one who killed my family. It's also because I realized that...that I hate this business. It's crooked ways. I also heard her talking. She said that I was just a piece of what was to come. That when she was done with me, she would eliminate me. She's just using people to kill you. I realized that if we wanted Matthew, we'd have to kill you."

I looked at her shocked. "Oh? Is that so?" I pull away from the hug and see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She nods. "I'm not saying that I'm a good person. I know you won't trust me. If you take me to a cell in Langley where I no longer have to do this...this horrible job...I'll tell you her name." She glances at Zach then at me. "And why she has Matthew along with why she's doing what she's doing."

The Director comes up to us. "Fine," He says. "We'll trust you. And when you win our trust, Burnette, I'll even consider letting you be a CIA agent. That is if you want. It all rests in your hands." Joe and Zach look at us incredulously.

"We're trained to act and lie. Gain peoples trust through deceit. Have you lost your mind, Liam!?" Joe snaps. Zach agrees with him.

"I know you won't trust me. But I'm willing to show you that I can change. That you can trust me." She whispers. "I know it'll take time. But I don't want to a part of their twisted cause. Zach? Didn't people doubt you were a double agent because you were her son?" He nodded slowly.

"That was different, Burnette. You...you taunted me. Saying you wanted to help us. But you were messing with me. You admitted it. Remember?"

"After that...don't you think I meant it subconsciously? We can't waste time. Save them. And stay safe. She's around. Watching. Always watching. She'll kill me. But you need to know. But not here. Not now. We must hurry. They're close by. I'd go back but if I go alone..." There was fear in her eyes.

"She'll kill you." I finished. The others reluctantly agreed to help Taylor. She seemed sincere. Even if she was lying...she had to give us that name. And why Matthew is so important. That baby...his name came up so many times. I took Zach and Taylor with me. Joe and the Director went towards the right corridor. I looked around the palace. The royal family was hidden by MI6's agents for now anyway. We were to look for the R.O.F's agents. I eyed Zach and he nodded. They were near. I heard a gun being loaded a few feet away. Careless. Their job was to eliminate us so they can assassinate the royal family. I've come too close to death for comfort that there was no way I was letting that happen. Taylor looked at us and we nodded.

"Hey!" She yelled out. We hid. An agent approached her. He was tall and muscular.

"Taylor. How can we trust you?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"She reported that you turned your back on us. You know...C-" Taylor placed her hands on his mouth then flipped him on his back.

"What the hell are you thinking trying to say her name aloud? It's forbidden! Idiot. I'd be dead by now."

"They just let you go? Just like that?" Another agent questioned. I looked at Zach. We had to interfere soon.

"Who said they didn't put up a fight? That Morgan girl. She's a kicker. Report that they are not resorting to physical combat. They will shoot us to death or injure us." Everyone looked uncertain. "She mistook me with someone else. How else would I have gotten..." She fumbled with her sleeve. "This?" She shows them a bruise.

"Oh..." EVeryone says in a chorus.

She leans against the wall. "Don't you realize..." She looks at them sadly. "We're a bird in a cage."

They look at her surprised and a bit uncomfortable. Zach and I load our guns quietly. There were five people with Taylor. I looked at Zach. I lowered my head.

She was right. Taylor Burnette was right.

We are a bird in a cage. But I was willing to be free.

And I am going to break free from this cage that holds me down.

 _I will be free._

* * *

 **There you go, folks. Another chapter done. Is Taylor really trustworthy? Or is betrayal along with death around the corner? You'll find out in these final chapters of _A Dangerous Game._**


	25. Reluctant Heroes

**Buckingham Palace**

 **10 PM**

 **Cammie's POV:**

We stood there waiting for her to give us a cue. The R.O.F. agents surrounded Taylor. Were they suspicious or...

"Something wrong?" Taylor asks.

"If you're lying..." An agent started but Taylor laughed.

"Trust me, Reed. I'm not." She says. Reed gets close to her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He pushes. Taylor scowls.

"She'd be here by now. I'd be dead, lying in a pool of my own blood. We all know what she's capable of." She gazes at them. "Whether you trust me or not, I'm your squad leader. Do as I say, Elliot, or else..."

I look at Zach and mouth, "Elliot Reed?"

He nods and his eyes widen. He mouths, "Yeah, the wide known English terrorist." I looked at what was going on. Hurry up, Taylor...before she gets to you.

Taylor gulps and looks at Elliot. "Why so many questions?"

"I want to know that you're still the vicious woman I love," He replies. Taylor looks at him horrified before snapping at him, "You know there is no such thing in this business!"

Elliot smiles at Taylor. "Sorry, Taylor. But I'm going to have to kill you." He raised his gun and the other agents followed. She laughed.

"Huh..." She looks at Reed. "Sorry, but I was prepared for that. Now!" Zach and I came out of the shadows and started shooting. As one of them fell, Taylor ran to get a gun from her former comrade. We had shot them all down with the help of Taylor except Elliot Reed. Elliot glanced at the three of us and smiled.

"Huh." Was all he says.

"You can't escape, Reed. We've got you. Finally." I say. "Been awhile. Remember me? Lost you in Russia. You're corned now. Lower your gun. It's over."

He laughed. "Miss Morgan...I believe you said that last time. Yet here I am. Alive."

"I wasn't gonna kill you. I want to. But I'm not gonna bother." He gazes into my eyes for a few seconds then his eyes land on Zach.

"Hello, bestie." He tells Zach with a smirk. "Remember me?" Zach flinches.

"Yup. How could I not?" Zach's voice is flat. "You killed a lot of my fellow peers. I also knew you as a child. Skip the pleasantries. What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. Well," He looks at Taylor. "I want-"

Taylor cuts him off. "They don't know yet. Don't torment them." Her voice was low but strong. Elliot avoids eye contact with her and keeps his gaze on Zach.

"I want you dead." Is all he says. "You've interfered enough. You can't beat us, Zach. Remember dear old Catherine?" Zach looks away and bites his lip. I want to comfort him but I can't because this is his past he's facing and it's something he must do alone.

"Yes. I was raised by that woman." He nods slowly. He steps dangerously close to Elliot Reed. "And I'm gonna kill you, bud." Zach raises his gun but Elliot's quick. He grabs Zach and points the gun at his temple. My body trembles. I'm not going to submit. Yet I step forward.

"Don't." I hear myself say.

"Love my buddy here don't ya?" His accent breaks out.

I nod. "Of course I do. I need you to let him go and..."

"And what, Morgan? He's gonna die anyway." He laughs a little. "It's pathetic that this is the reason she wants you unhappy. Because you two are in love."

I look at him surprised. I look at Taylor who nods. "I'll let you go. If you don't kill Zach."

Zach struggles and Elliot presses the gun to his temple harder and Zach freezes. He looks at me. I look at him then at Elliot.

"Deal?"

"Tell your lover to stop moving and I'll consider." I give a pointed look and he stands limply in Reed's arms. He lets Zach go pushing him into my arms. He pushes Taylor out of the way. Zach trembles and looks at me. Then he looks past me, his eyes widening. That's when I heard it. The gunshot. I whirl around with Zach in my arms in time to see Elliot Reed's body hit the floor. Just by looking at his body you can tell the wound was fatal. He's dead. I look back at Taylor.

"Taylor?" I ask calmly. She looks at me stricken and falls to the floor trembling. Zach glances at me worried and I run toward Taylor.

"Taylor?" I hear Zach ask. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" She retorts. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looks at me. "I really did that didn't I?" I nod.

"You did."

"Huh."

"What do you mean by 'huh', Taylor? We don't exactly understand you..." Zach snaps.

"You're mad because you almost died and left the person you love. Might wanna calm down." Her hazel eyes pierce mine. "Cammie. I can't believe I did that. I feel..."

"Empty? Anxious?"

"No. I didn't want to do it. But I feel free yet...I feel so numb." She says. "I didn't want to shoot him. But...but if I didn't it meant certain death for you two. I...I just wanted to do what was right..." She shakes her head.

"We all want to do what's right," I say. I help her up. "But sometimes that comes at a price. We're all reluctant heroes, Taylor."

She looks at me and sucks in a breath. "I know. Let's go before the R.O.F. finds us. Or worse. Before _she_ finds us." She shivers. Zach and I exchange a look and nod slowly. She just watches us and sighs. "I know I'm not the most reliable person but this is R.O.F. territory now. You're not at an advantage. You're at a disadvantage."

Zach and I glance at each other. "I know," I say. "But we do have an advantage." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked skeptically. I nodded, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yup. You."

"Huh. Guess you're right Morgan." She smiles slightly.

"There are things...things that stop us from doing what's right." I slump against the wall with my arms across my chest.

"Tears, anger, compassion, cruelty, peace, chaos, faith, betrayal. This stops us from doing what's right." Taylor and Zach looked at me. "Do you know how many times I've fought against my own fate? I refuse to give in to my fate. I know what we are doing is wrong in a way but it is the only way to do what's right. With sorrow and confidence in my heart, I show the will to move on. These are the qualities I possess that make me the spy that I am. It's what gives me the reputation I have. The way I fight, what I do...all prevail because of the way I rebel against my fate. It's what makes me 'invincible'." I say. "This is the only way to survive." I walk towards the hall. "It's the only way to survive in this cruel world." I turn to look at them. Taylor starts forward.

"If I was going to turn on you before, I sure as hell am not going to do that now." She said as she walks past me. She glances at me and smiles. "No one shall willfully be deprived of their life." Zach stood next to me then begin walking forward.

"She's right, Cam." There is a look in his eye. "Everyone dies one day. Whether we are ready to die or not, that day comes certainly." I walk towards them and we walk in silence. That's when we hear footsteps. We whirl around and see Joe along with the Director running towards us.

"There are some complications..." The Director says worriedly. We all exchanged a look.

"Like what?" Zach snapped.

"Like the R.O.F. leader is here on a mass murder spree and an agent of ours is a mole. Also, the fact that our agents are dying while MI6 is desperately trying to keep the royal family safe!" Joe gritted through his teeth. I looked at the floor.

"We need to find the leader of the R.O.F," I say. "Unfortunately, I never got any intel on the leader." Taylor looks at us.

"I don't know much about the leader. I know his name and the fact that he is a wide known terrorist."

"Exactly how known?" Joe asks.

"Worldwide." She says. "His name is Charles Roux." She looks at the floor.

"Something wrong?"

"He's _lethal_ , Cammie. He can kill you in record time and torture you to madness quickly. He's terrifying. No one dares defy him. If he finds out...I'm good as dead."

I give her an even look. "Freedom and death, the two of them are twins. Freedom or death? Our friend is but one of them! For what reason were we born? Look, I don't know the answer to such complicated questions. Even if our birth has been a mistake..." They all look at me uncertainly. "I do know for what reason we are alive. We are alive, to live in the freedom resulting from our undeniable existence." They all smile at me.

"Go to Cam if you need motivation," Joe says under his breath.

"The hidden truth will be the charging arrow. It will pierce the inner layer of darkness. With our previous beliefs crumbling away, even though we feel lost, let's march towards freedom anyway. The enemy is gruesome, we'll bring it on." Zach says.

"Nice speech. Pretty much sums up this situation and the whole someone-is-trying-to kill-me situation." Taylor says.

"With our determination tightly held in our hearts, we sever this ring of folly. _Shinzou_ wo sasageyo _!"_ The Director glances at us, a spark in his eyes. We smile.

"Ready?" We all nod and head toward the big battle. Towards Charles Roux.

We run through various corridors to no avail.

"The left way?" Joe says.

"The right way?" Zach asks uncertainly.

"Which way is the correct one?" Taylor looks at me lost. "I don't know where he is. I just know he's here."

I'm about to respond when a voice speaks up, sending chills down my spine.

"Well. No need to search anymore is there? Looking for me?" A French accent remarks. We all turn around to look at him. I take him in. Light brown hair, gray eyes, white, 5' 8", and he's a rightie. He examines me. A slow smile appears on his face. "Cameron. Ann. Morgan. What a nice surprise." He turns to look at Taylor.

He laughs. Taylor fidgets uncomfortably. "Charles Roux. What a...pleasant...surprise. I think..."

He just raises an eyebrow smiling like a maniac. "Taylor Burnette right? Heard a lot about you. Skilled fighter. Gifted really. Now..." He glares at her. "You were going to double-cross them, correct? Or were you..." Taylor gulped. "Betraying me? I want to hear it from you. Now Burnette. You're roaming around with the CIA. Surely you know how this looks." His lips part and his glare intensified. God...that glare might be more intense than the Morgan Glare. Taylor looks away.

She slowly shakes her head and meets his gaze. "I was getting information out of them..." He raises an eyebrow.

He walks ever so slowly towards us. "Really? Because according to my sources..." He trails off. Taylor leans in towards him and I see surprise flicker in his eyes.

"Let me guess. You're still getting your sources from her. I'm going to say this once and once only. She is only looking out for herself. You know what she wants. It's petty. although killing them is a once in a lifetime opportunity, we know she'll eliminate us once she's done."

His expression changes to a sour one. "Huh. Didn't think you'd know so much. Underestimated you."

"Don't care. The deal with her is off. It will only hurt the Ring Of Fire!" Taylor argued fiercely.

"Maybe. But she gave me a deal. And I intend to keep it. What she's offering is...a once in a lifetime opportunity. This could change everything."

"Or be the very death of this organization!"

"She offered a good deal. It's too good. I refuse to lose it." His eyes narrow. Taylor shakes her head. "Plus..."

Taylor raises an eyebrow and snickers. "Plus what? You've doomed the R.O.F."

"Maybe. But you have in fact betrayed me." He growls menacingly. Taylor tilts her head to the right and snorts.

"I did not!" She says indignantly.

"Yes, you did. Or how else would I have gotten this?" He plays a recording. We all hold in a breath. Suddenly enemy agents trap us. I swear in Japanese.

 _"I know. Let's go before the R.O.F. finds us. Or worse. Before she finds us."_

 _"I know I'm not the most reliable person but this is R.O.F. territory now. You're not at an advantage. You're at a disadvantage."_

 _"I know, but we do have an advantage."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yup. You."_

 _"If I was going to turn on you before, I sure as hell am not going to do that now. No one shall willfully be deprived of their life."_

Taylor stands still and raises her head to face Charles Roux. She studies him and starts laughing. "Oh. That's nice. She set me up."

Roux stands confused then turns red. "Are you laughing at me!?" He cries indignantly, his accent thicker.

She chuckles. She touches his cheek. "Oh no. I wouldn't dare. I just can't believe" She pauses to catch her breath. "that you believed her. Gosh. How naive are you?"

At this point, Charles looks like a damn tomato. He huffs indignantly. "I'm not naive!" He snaps furiously. "I just...wait...how'd you know it was her?"

"Wasn't hard to figure out. That _woman_ turned my squad against me. Tried to kill me. Almost blew my cover. Had to kill them all."

"What? That's not what they reported back to me."

"They had the wrong intel and the wrong person."

He shook his head. "You're trying to convince me. It's not working. She's a trustworthy source. And I won't let you interfere in my affairs nor eliminate my allies. Kill her!" The enemy agents took out their guns. We're outnumbered.

"Not so fast! I'm sure we can arrange something." The Director said calmly. Roux turns his gaze to the Director.

"Huh!" He huffs out. "You're reckless, Callahan. I mean the leader risking death!" The Director laughs.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Honestly. You're the leader of the Ring Of Fire. Here. Risking death as well." He turns red at the irony of the situation.

He stomps his foot and I roll my eyes. "Kill them! Spare none of them. Make sure to kill Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode." Liam Callahan runs towards Roux who grunts startled. He tries to get him off him and struggles. The enemy agents stop and stare and race towards Roux. I glance at my squad and nod. Knocking the guns out of 3 agents, I fight them. All we have to do now is use physical combat. They reach a gun and we shoot them. I knock them all out in record time. We knocked 20 agents out in total. 20 more agents to go. Joe and Zach pair up and take on ten of the enemy agents. Taylor and I take the other ten on. Eventually we're back to back with 2 agents on either side. She grabs one of the agents and flips her on her back. She kicks her head and she falls unconscious. The other agents charges and she roundhouse kicks him, sending him flying towards the wall were he crumbles. Meanwhile, I run towards an agent then knock them to the floor. Their head hits the floor resulting in their unconsciousness. The other agent charges and I grip her hand flip her on her back but she quickly stands up again and attempts to kick me. I spin in the air and kick their head which hits the wall. Their body lays still. I wince. I look at Taylor then glance over my shoulder at the Director who was still fighting the Director. Both had incredible fighting skills and abilities. The Director soared through the air and kicked Roux to the floor. He landed with a thud and Liam Callahan landed gracefully. He started to stand up and the Director pulled his gun out. We all did the same.

"It's over, Roux. Call off your agents." Liam said.

"Never!" He spat.

"Then I'll have to kill you instead," The Director said in a menacing tone. We all glanced at each other. Roux just shook his head and chuckled.

"This is just the beginning for you, Goode." Zach looked at him.

"What?"

"Not just you. I'm talking to you and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Taylor yelled.

"Huh. Too much of a burden for them? This is just the beginning!" He laughs. The Director shots him and his body goes limp. We stare at the dead body then Zach turns red.

"Why'd you shut him up!? What did he mean he wasn't only talking to me!?" Zach ranted angrily while glaring at Taylor. She shook her head

"Look at you, Zachary. You're anything but ready to hear the truth. The reality of the situation is..."

"Is what?" He says furiously. Taylor shakes her head.

"You don't want to live in pain do you?" Zach slowly shakes his head. "Then it's best if you don't know. For know. You must know. Just not know. You're not ready and it will take a toll on you."

"Do you believe that we can conquer this?" Joe says. We all look at him. I shook my head. "Why not Cameron?"

"Can't delete all the mess I've seen. I'm not saying we can't win. I'm saying that this is always going to be engraved in our memories. What is true is that this is for me and you. For innocent lives. For freedom." I say. I sigh, tired. I shake my head. "We can conquer this. We'll just have to live with the horrible memories and things that happened in the process. But..." I lean against the wall and watch various Secret Service, MI6, and CIA agents run by.

The Director looks down, blood splattered on his face and clothes. "But what?"

"But this is over. Roux is dead. All we have to do know is wait until the R.O.F finds out their leader is gone then they'll be forced to surrender." I glance at Taylor. "Something wrong? You don't look relieved." I cock an eyebrow.

"This is far from over." She says shakily. Her hair covering her features. Her body trembles. "You're not safe nor free. Not by a long shot."

We all suck in a breath. "Damn it." I hear someone say. I can't place the voice.

"You should be asking yourselves this question," She says, her voice dangerously low. "The friend? Or the enemy?"

Joe looks up at her. "Which one are you?"

Taylor raises an eyebrow. "I'm not your enemy. I'm a friend. We must find her before she finds us."

"What difference does it make? We'll still need to face her." Zach retorts angrily.

"Huh." She scoffs. "Yes. That's true. Except she wants revenge. Her hatred is strong." We all glance at her. She doesn't meet our gaze. She looks up as we hear a gunshot in the distance. She lets in a breath. "She's nearby. This is our chance. We can defeat her."

We follow Taylor down the hall. "What if we don't defeat her?" Zach asks quietly.

"Then she still holds all the cards. She still has control over you. You just don't know it." Taylor says. "She's strong. Don't underestimate her." We all remain quiet.

"Ok. We'll do our best."

"Of course you will. But Zachary. Promise me one thing. You won't do anything reckless."

"What?"

"Don't do anything reckless. Because honestly...you won't believe who she is." Zach sucks in a breath. "And before you say anything, it's not your mother."

We walk towards the gunshots. Zach's pale and I force myself to look ahead. If we don't defeat her...

What happens then?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. _A Dangerous Game_ is coming to an end. Shocking revelations. The truth is anything but painless. **


	26. Wings Of Freedom

**Buckingham Palace, London**

 **11:23 PM**

 **Zach's POV:**

We kept walking towards the gunshots but as we neared the gunshots, the more my body tensed. I tried to make eye contact with Cammie but her hands were balled into fists and she was looking ahead. She hadn't glanced back in a while. I sighed. So I was about to face someone from my past. Taylor walked at the front, her skin paler than usual. I grit my teeth and mutter a curse in Japanese. I'm not ready for this. Joe and the Director come walk next to me. I glance at them.

"Hm?" Is all I mutter.

"Don't worry. We're by yourself." Joe says. I shake my head.

"Don't worry about Cammie. The thing about Cammie Morgan is every time she bleeds she reaches for greatness. Relentless she survives. Her way of living is much different than yours. Don't dwell on it. She's a skilled fighter. She'll survive." The Director informs me with a small smile.

"She's not the only person I'm dwelling on..." I say.

"Oh."

"Any clue who it is? Someone I used to know is not clear enough! Who is it!?" I whisper-yell at no one in particular. I look up just in time to meet Cammie's gaze.

"Look ahead." She says neutrally. "It's pointless thinking about who it could be. Let it be. Things turn out a certain way for a reason." She completely shut everyone out.

"I'm thinking now. In the present! If I know I can avoid recklessness later..." I grit through my teeth. Taylor just chuckles a little.

"Really?" She says mockingly. "Is that what you think?" She scoffs. Cammie looks at Taylor then at me.

"Zachary!" She says sharply. "Enough! Act like the adult you are. Look at the future. It's pointless. Pointless to live in the present when we don't even know the result in the end. Please for once do what you're told." She glances at me, a spark in her eyes.

"No. I'll die if I don't live in the now, there is no chance I'll live in the future if I don't focus on the events happening now." I retort.

She glares at me gritting her teeth. "There _is_ no guarantee you'll survive! No guarantee of survival for any of us! Look at the bigger picture!" Her voice wavers.

"Fine," I say crossly. "Is that what you wanted to hear? Satisfied?"

Her pupils dilate. "No. I don't feel satisfied. I can't afford to lose you." She tells me, fear evident in her voice. "I need to pick myself up once more. Or else I won't live. My legacy...all rides on this moment..." She looks away but I see her close her eyes tightly.

"Cam..." I start but everyone glances at me and I immediately shut up. I feel a pair of blue eyes on me.

"Do you have what it takes to fly with the wings of freedom? Do you understand the weight of lives that rely on us?" Cammie asks. "I do. But do you?" My eyes meet hers and I force myself to look away.

"Yes." Cammie smiles softly and bitterly.

"No. You don't. You understand the concept except you don't understand it enough." She gazes at me intently. "You think your will alone will be enough to defeat her. You don't know who she is. Surpassing her will require more. Be cautious and rely on us. If you want to win you must trust us!" Her eyes flicker with emotions and I nod.n

"Ok. I'll trust you. We need to survive." I hear a snort.

"Why do I think you don't mean it?" Taylor's hazel eyes pierce mine as she raises an eyebrow. "Be honest with yourself, Goode. Who will you trust? Your comrades and myself or yourself?" I glance at everyone and suck in a breath. Cammie stops walking and faces me.

"Cammie?" I say. Her blue eyes avoid my gaze. She was pale and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Your comrades and Taylor or yourself, Zach? Who will you put your trust in?" She meets my gaze and her eyes show no emotion, her smile bitter. "You want the truth? I don't know the answer to that. I never have. I trust the choices of my reliable comrades or my own choice, there is no telling how things will turn out. The choice is yours. Whether you trust us or yourself and your choices there is no telling how things will play out. We can only hope for the best and learn from our mistakes." There is a gunshot in the near distance. Taylor grits her teeth and looks at me, her gaze intense.

"Now Zach! What's your choice?" Taylor yells at me and I feel everyone's gaze on me. I glance at Joe.

"Trust us, Zach." He says. Another gunshot is fired this time closer.

"Now! Answer us! She's close!" Taylor's eyes widen, her voice was shaky.

"I'll..." I close my eyes shut. "...trust you!" I hear exhales. Cammie looks at me, her eyes burning with emotion.

"Huh." She smiles slightly. "Hm. Be ready then. Whether you know who she is, she's still the enemy." She continues walking forward, Taylor leading the way. I glance at Joe and the Director and they're looking ahead. They completely trust Cammie's judgment. They're all determined to look into the future. We suddenly entered the service areas of the Palace. Bodies of fallen agents lay on the floor. Taylor cursed.

"She's not here! How could she have escaped!? The nearest exit is passing the ballroom!" She rambled angrily.

"She couldn't have escaped." A voice said. We turned around and saw Adam and his squad. "We passed the ballroom. Whoever it is isn't there." Taylor slowly paled.

"So where the hell is she!?" Taylor yelled furiously. "She couldn't have passed us! Joseph and Liam roamed the Ambassador's Entrance while we were in the Principal Corridor! Adam was about to speak when there was static through our comms unit. We all exchanged a glance.

"Can you read me?" Came James Callahan's voice.

"Yes." Cammie and Adam replied in unison.

"Where are you?"

"Service Areas," Adam said.

"Get out of there it's a trap to lure you away from her." Taylor punched the wall hard. Her face had turned red.

"Should've known!" She chided herself. Cammie glanced at her worriedly.

"Where is the Subject?" Cammie asked.

"Secret Service reported suspicious women who is most likely the Subject in the Blue Drawing Room. Unclear if she's still there. Subject most likely on the move."

"Where are you, Jamie?"

"Cam, use codenames. I've just exited the Yellow Drawing Room into the Principal Corridor. You are the closest. Try to capture Subject."

"We got it. Where could she have headed?" Adam asked.

"Guys. You need to know something. Before Taylor became a walk-in, she came to deliver a letter. Adam, James listen carefully. She's CIA. She's blended in with us. She's posed as one of our own and she's willingly blown her cover or at least given us a clue as to who she could be. She's not after the British Royal Family. She's after Zach and I. With that information where do you think she is?" Cammie asked, her brows creasing. I noticed Adam and Taylor exchange a quick glance and glance at Cammie.

James hesitates before responding. "She's headed for the nearest exit. That would be the Grand Entrance. She'd want you outside, eliminate you and run. Convenient for her. You guys are closer. Right now my teams near the Private Apartments. Um..what?" There's static. "Guys? What's going on? The Ring Of Fire...is retreating. They've given in. This is..."

"Far from over. Your mission is complete. That's true. But we have a new threat that's arisen from the shadows." Joe says.

"I know that very well. Look. Where are you now?"

"Ballroom. Almost in Cross Gallery. Give us directions, James, please."

"God is it too much to ask for!? Codenames! Ok. From the Cross Gallery, you will walk straight ahead through the State Dining Room, Blue Drawing Room, and Music Room. Once in the Music Room, you'll see a corridor. Keep walking and you'll be in the Green Drawing Room. The Grand Entrance will be there. Keep your eyes open. She's blended in well. Agents are gathered up there. Be careful. Surely, she's armed." We followed his instructions and were in the Grand met up with James' squad. Taylor scanned the crowd as well as the area. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Where is she?" I glanced at Cammie my heart racing.

 **Cammie's POV:**

I feel Zach's gaze. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

"Taylor?" I hear myself ask. Taylor whirls around, a scowl in her face and her eyes burning with anger.

"What, Morgan!? I'm in the middle of something right now!" She snaps. I glance at Zach and take a breath.

"Taylor. Now might be a good time to tell us who she is..." She grits her teeth. Her brows crease and her scowl disappears.

"No. Before I could she'd kill me. She's around here. I can feel it. She's watching us. If I don't find her on time, it's the end of the line for me!" She whispers back hurriedly. I exchange a look with Zach and shake my head. Zach comes stand next to me. He glares ya Taylor but she just crosses her arms against her chest.

"Let me guess. If I tell you who she is, you'll spot her. Am I correct?" She asks scornfully. Zach nods.

"All that'll do is get her killed." Taylor signals towards me and Zach hugs me tightly to him. I look up at him.

"I'm trying to help you here! Let me!" Zach argues. Taylor shakes her head.

"I thought your choice was to trust your comrades...might wanna look around. How many are dead?" Her hazel eyes pierce Zach's. I look away.

"Could have been avoided had you told us!" Zach turns red. I look around.

"No," I say. Taylor and Zach look at me. "It couldn't be avoided. The ROF would have done it with or without her help. She's just a useful asset. We would have crossed paths eventually. Think Zach. We all have a mission to complete. We have finished it. Now we encountered an enemy and have diverged into a different cause. We're all fighting for different reasons. Trust us." Zach scowls and looks away. He nods. Taylor glances at me. A sound pierces the air.

A gunshot.

Taylor looks around. Her eyes widen.

"No!" Her face reflects various emotions but the most obvious one is fear. She hurls to the floor as another gunshot is fired. Zach and I inhale sharply as we realize the gunshot was centimeters away from where Taylor stood a few seconds ago. Taylor looks at us, her eyes burning with intensity.

"What are you waiting for!? Run! She's trying to kill me first! Once she succeeds in killing me, she'll go after you! Run!" Taylor yells and yelps as she rolls over as another bullet touches ground next to her. I grab Taylor's hand and lift her up. I run to a nearby car. She glances at me.

"You'll get yourself killed Morgan! She's after me. Get away before she kills us both!" She murmurs furiously.

"I need the name, Taylor! Now!" I whisper back. She shakes her head. A bullet pierces the small gap between her head and mine. I look at it in shock. Taylor grabs my hand and leads me between the crowd.

"You're a pavement artist, right? Blend in!" She says. I glance at her, my body still in shock.

"Taylor? She's trying to silence you right?" Her hazel eyes glance at me and she gives me a tender look.

"Yes, Cammie. I need you to live. Whether or not I tell you makes no difference. She'll blow her cover eventually. That time is coming soon. Save yourself. She has a soft spot for Zach but she hates you. Eventually, she'll try to kill Zach too. There is so much you need to know. And so little time." She looks around. "Cammie. Run!"

Another bullet is fired and as Taylor turns it hits her side. My eyes widen and I run toward Taylor. She opens her mouth and I shush her.

"No. Before she fires another shot. If you say anything, she'll kill you." I signal agents and they pick Taylor up. "Taylor. Believe it or not...we need you alive."

Taylor smiles weakly, blood oozing from her wound.

"The Wings Of Freedom...I've never felt so free. Live, Morgan. You have..." She stutters. "So much to live for." Her breathing is labored. I give a fleeting glance towards the agents and they hurry to take her to a hospital. I stay unmoving from the spot where she shot Taylor, my back to the sniper's position. I sigh.

There _is so much you need to know. And so little time._

My body trembles and I hear a gunshot. There is a grunt and a gasp from the agents around us. I turn my head to see what happened. And then it's like everything's happening in slow motion.

Zach is falling to the floor, blood spreading across his chest. My eyes widen. He hits the floor and everything hits me at that moment.

"Zach! NO!" I hear myself yell. I crawl toward where his body lays. Tears stream down my cheeks. "No...Blackthorn Boy. No...please." He opens his eyes.

His green eyes pierce mine. "All that matters..." He coughs. "Is that you're safe." A sob escapes my lips.

"No...Zach. Don't leave me. Not like this." He smiles ever so slowly.

"I'm not dead am I?" I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving. I have so many people to live for. I have you." He winces. I press my hands to his wound, my hands covered in his scarlet blood. His eyes widen. "I figured out who she is. But that's not why I'm lying in a pool of my own blood..." My brows furrow. Realization dawns on me.

"She tried to kill me..." I say. An agent walks over to me.

"Miss Morgan. Taylor Burnette said a name before she blacked out. She said Chloe but never finished because she blacked out. Thankfully she's not dead but she will need surgery." I nod and look at Zach.

He sputters out. "I was right. Her name is Chloe..." His eyes close. I raise on hand to touch his cheek and his cheek is then smudged with blood. I gasp.

"Zach?" I ask. "Zach wake up! Help...someone help me!" Agents rush over to me and my friends and family surround me, helping me to my feet. I look at them and I just can't hold it in anymore. I yell and start crying. My brother hugs me and I keep trembling.

"Chloe. Her names Chloe. No last name. Both Zach and Taylor blacked out before anything. Where is that bitch!?" I glowered. Mom looks at me.

"They checked the snipers position. She's gone. No sign of her. She left the sniper behind but she covered her tracks. No fingerprints. Nothing. Cammie let's get you somewhere warm."

"No...Zach. I need to see him. Now...I need to be with him. And someone with Taylor. She'll try to kill them if they're not protected." I argue.

"Cammie," Dad says. I look at Grant pleadingly. He just shakes his head.

"You're in shock. Let's go, Cam." He says. I give in. They lead me away from the sight. But nothings going to change. Zach's blood stains my clothes and hands. I'll go to the hospital where they're at. Grant looks at me worriedly.

"We should get her to the hospital." He says and everyone looks at him sternly. "We need to make sure she's ok. She's in shock and let's not forget she was tortured. Let's get her checked up." The grumble but give in.

"Thank you..." I mumble. He just hugs me and leads me to the car. We say nothing and head towards the hospital in silence.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. A Dangerous Game is almost at its end. Revelations will come soon. Matthew will be mentioned once more. The mystery child will no longer be a mystery but a missing child. Will Zach and Taylor live or die? Answers to come in A Dangerous Game.**


	27. You See Big Girl

**St Thomas' Hospital**

 **London, United Kingdom**

 **12: 27 A.M**

 **Cammie's POV:**

I sat on the hospital bed and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. I've always hated hospitals. Every time I came to one, it was always something bad. My heart started pounding for an unknown reason. I looked up and grit my teeth. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. So many people died...to free innocent lives from harm. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive. Sometimes I wonder how I manage to keep living and fighting despite all I've seen. I looked at my intertwined hands that sat still in my lap. I sighed. How much longer do I have to endure the pain? I laugh bitterly.

"What pain are you talking about, Cam?" I ask myself. "Your physical pain? Your emotional pain? Or your mental pain? Don't you realize? You're broken already. How anyone could love someone so broken as you is a mystery..." I leave my own words hanging. I bite my lip hard that I start to taste blood. "Zach." I lay down. I sigh once again. I'm so tired of this. I don't know what to do anymore. Someone's after me and tried to kill me. I sat up with a jolt.

I let out a breath. "What if...what if that time Taylor was shot...it wasn't for her...but me? The odds are...oh god. Taylor?" I rest my head on my knees. "I've had it wrong all this time. It wasn't that they wanted me for my skills...they just want to kill me out of...hate? Envy? So many possibilities but all result in the same thing. My death. But how do Zach and the others fit into this? This...this makes no sense." A figure moves. I look up to see Grant.

"Stop." Is all he says. "Stop thinking." There is something in his expression that makes me want to pursue it even more.

"What if I'm right? They could have been hurt because of me. No...they _are_ hurt because of me!" I argue. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask suddenly agitated. Grant steps into the room.

"Long enough. You're thinking too hard. You'll make your condition worse. Get some rest. Trust me. When have I ever lied to you?" He looks away suddenly. "I know you. You're pushing yourself too hard. You're being too hard on yourself. That's not going to help Taylor or Zach nor is it going to help you. Look, Zach and Taylor will be better soon." I look at him, my eyes wide.

"Are you sure? Is that what the doctor told you himself?" He opens his mouth then closes it and shakes his head. I look away.

"He's Zach. He'll push through."

"I know that. Taylor. She's such an important asset. She could help us find that women." Grant looks at me confused.

"I thought we had a name." He said. I nod, a scowl appearing on my face.

"We do. A first name. The last name plays a crucial part in this as well. The forensics lab has reported they have found nothing. No trace of any set of fingerprints nor any traces of DNA. Nothing!"

"The name was...um..."

"Chloe." I fill in.

"Ah." Is all Grant murmurs and I see him pale.

"Grant?"

"Don't worry about me. The doctor should be coming any minute now." I heard gasps outside and sobs. I close my eyes and let out a breath. Another reason I despise hospitals. Townsend came running into my room. I paled instantly as soon as I saw his bloodshot eyes.

"Cammie..." He says. I brace myself for the worst. "Zach...and Taylor..." My emotions get the best of me.

"What? Spit it out! I need to know!" I yell slightly. My bottom lip trembles and I suppress tears.

"They're both in critical condition." Those words knock the air out of me. I look away.

"Oh," I whisper. A doctor came in and spoke in a thick British accent. They asked me a few questions and checked. Nothing but a few fractured ribs and a sprained leg and ankle. I've been through worse and in worse shape. The doctor offered a shot that I refused. It had been an hour since then. I just lay in that hospital bed but as tired as I felt, I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all even if I wanted to. I lay on that bed for an hour. My dad and Grant came in.

"They're ok." I heard Grant say. "They're stable now. Zach should wake up soon, Taylor as well." I sighed.

"Thank God," I said aloud. I don't know what I would've done if they died. If _he_ died. "Can I see him?" I look at my father. He nods. I get up and he puts an arm around me as we walk towards Zach's room. I look at his still figure. He looks so peaceful. I smile a little. I hear whispering behind me and my smile falters. My friends have tried to get me to eat something or rest but I don't want any of it. They want me to leave but I don't want to leave. I'm right where I'm needed.

"Cam..." Grant starts. "You should walk around a bit. At least go get yourself a cappuccino. I would get you one but I don't know how you like it." He continues to fidget. I don't think he realizes I noticed this unless he's doing this subconsciously. He's nervous. _Notice things._ Joe's words come unbidden to my mind.

"Cam, kiddo, listen to your brother. Go get yourself some coffee to keep you awake if you insist to be by his side. Grant and I will take care of Zachary. Go. Do it for us, Cam." Dad pleads. I sigh, giving in reluctantly.

"Fine. But if there's even the slightest movement come get me. Please." They nod. I sigh again and head out. I went down to the hospital cafeteria and ordered myself a cappuccino. I must look like a complete wreck. As I waited on line, I noticed a girl about my age staring at me. When I met her gaze, she turned away. She was pretty. Long black-brown hair, what seems like brown eyes, plump lips, no more than 5'4", and tanned skin. She seemed familiar to me. That's weird though because I'm certain I have never seen that girl in my life. My heart started pounding for reasons unknown to me.

"Ma'am." The guy behind the cashier said, snapping me back to reality. He handed me my cappuccino. I took my eyes off the girl for 5 seconds and when I turned to look at her to get a better glimpse, she was gone. I inhaled sharply. My hand twitches but I ignore it along with my pounding heart. It's like my heart dropped to my stomach. That's...weird? I shook my head. I think I'm going mad. I better get back to Zach's side. I want to be there when he wakes up. As I walk to Zach's room, I bump into Bex.

"Oh! Sorry, Bex. I didn't see you there. If you're looking for Grant, he's with Zach." I looked at anything but Bex.

"Actually...I was looking for you." She told me. I met her gaze. "You were?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yeah...Cam, you can't go on like this. It's 2 in the bloody morning!" She exclaimed, her eyes full of worry. I looked away and smirked a little and I saw Bex raise her eyebrows at my sudden change in emotion.

"No. It'll be 2 in the morning in 7 minutes." I corrected. My eyes struggled to stay open. Bex put her hands on her hip. She looked just like Grace Baxter.

"Whatever. It's nearly 2. Cammie. What would Zach say?" Her eyebrows creased, her brown eyes wild. She knew this would hit the spot. I sighed. He would say "Don't do this to yourself, Gallagher Girl. It's not worth it." or "This isn't the way, Cam." then he'd hold me tightly in his arms. Bex knew this so I merely nodded. Bex smiled slightly.

"Good. So...you'll go get some rest?" She asked, hope evident in her eyes.

"No. I need to stay here. Zach needs me." My voice quivers and at this point, I don't know whether that's the truth or whether I'm trying to convince myself that's the truth. Tears welled up in my eyes. It burned but I willed them not to fall. "I just need to know who shot Zach in an attempt to kill me and why and how he noticed that bullet in time to take it for me." Bex signaled for me to sit down next to her and she hugged me.

"Remember, Blackthorn also used to train assassins. Not anymore but when Zach attended Blackthorn along with the boys, it's what they were taught. He was trained to spot, identify, and shoot with those types of guns and use those types of bullets. Plus, isn't it obvious? He loves you. He'd do anything for you." She had a point. I was about to say so but that's when I spotted her. The girl from the cafeteria. My heart was still pounding and as soon as I saw her, it was racing. I had enough with these weird emotions so I decided to ask Bex.

"Hey, Bex? Have we ever seen or met that girl before?" I asked her quietly as I signaled towards the girl. Bex turned around to look at her and paled visibly. Concerned I asked, "Bex? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." She seemed to be mentally cursing. What's happening? Did I miss something?

"No." She stuttered. "Uh...I need to see Grant, Cam. Um...excuse me!" She left running towards Zach's room. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't call after her. The girl passed me quickly but I noticed her smirk. Huh? I wonder what that's about. I walked to Zach's room and as I do, Grant was taking off after Bex. They both looked pale, angry, and worried. Dad was no longer in the room. Only Zach. He moved slightly. I smiled. It's only a matter of time now. After 5 agonizing minutes, he opened his eyes. I gasped and grinned.

"You're ok!" I exclaimed happily. He smirked. I giggled a little. God, I missed his smirk.

"Course I am," He croaked. I kissed his cheek.

"Do you need anything? Should I go get the doctor? Your dad? The boys? Girls? Abby?" He interrupted my rant by grabbing my face and kissing me tenderly.

"I just need you here." I roll my eyes at his mushiness but secretly loved him for this. Zach scanned the room.

"What's in that envelope, Cam? Some love confession from you? A marriage proposal perhaps?" He teased. He must have noticed me pale and shocked expression because he was no longer playful. I stood up and went to the foot of the bed.

"I don't know...I'm sure it wasn't there when I left. The only people in here beside me was Grant and my father...and it couldn't be from them." I reached for the envelope and sat next to him. Zach watched me. I tipped the contents of the envelope onto my lap. They were...pictures. I turned the pictures to face Zach and I and gasped. They were pictures of Zach and I. Except...

It was a _wedding_ picture.

Zach and I were smiling in the photo. I could instantly tell it wasn't photoshopped. I looked at Zach and he looked equally shocked. I flipped to the next picture. Zach and I were in a hospital and I was holding a baby. I inhaled sharply at the sight and my eyes widened. I risked a glance at Zach. The next photo showed a baby boy. I let out a breath. It was the same baby boy. The boy from Austria. The last picture showed a woman and a boy that looked about a year old. It was the same boy. The girl...

It was the same girl I showed Bex. The one I saw in the cafeteria. I paled. That was why she smirked. She's...

I noticed the note in the envelope along with an identification wristband that the hospital puts on babies wrists. It read: Matthew Joesph Goode 4/15/2017

The note was on seemingly fancy paper. It read as follows:

 _Dear Zach and Cammie,_

 _By now I'm sure you've heard of me. It's Chloe. How are you feeling? Your heart's pounding isn't it? By now I'm sure you've seen everything. Except now it's time you hear it from me. As you saw my name is Chloe. Taylor and Zach mentioned me back at Buckingham. I'm writing because I thought it was time you received a news flash. The photos above aren't photoshopped. They're real. Yes, you're married and no matter how much I detest that fact...you need to know. I did everything. I'm going to answer all your questions. Here are the answers: I sent those messages, I was there at the house in Genève, I took all those files, I sent Taylor, I shot Taylor and Zach, I attempted to kill Cammie, I made sure everyone kept quiet, and finally I took your child, Matthew. I did all that. How did you all forget this? Simple. I held you captive and brainwashed you. I made you forget everything from the day you two met. I thought you had to know. Blame memory modification. Now that you've defeated the R.O.F. it's time you face me. I blame you for this. Cammie, I could have killed you at Buckingham. You got lucky that Zach took the bullet instead. You could die for all I care. I want you dead. But not yet. I want to see you suffer just like you made me suffer. I blame you for this. I won't stop until I've made sure I've killed you. You see big girl? This is all happening because of you. There's no way out. You're stuck in a bird cage. You're held captive and you'll remember the disgrace of being trapped within them. Oh, Cammie. This is just the beginning. It's time for one more final face off. That is...if you want your one-year-old baby boy back. Don't you see? This is my game now. I would watch my step if I were you. I know your every step. I'm always one step ahead. Go to your friends if you want to know the past you've "forgotten". You have exactly four and a half months to get him back or he stops breathing. The clock is ticking. So much you need to know yet so little time. I can imagine your pathetic little face. You see big girl, don't you? This never would have happened had you stayed out of the picture. Your son is a pawn to this. He's a slave to his own mothers' mistakes. Karmas a bitch. You made me suffer and in turn, you'll suffer much more. Do you feel what I felt, Cameron? I hate you with every fiber of my soul. Your son...didn't deserve this. It would've been so much better if he'd never been born. This is a cruel world and you live in it. This world is seriously messed up. I didn't have to do this. I'm the monster you think I am. I'm the monster you made me to be. Now deal with the consequences. Time is not on your side. Tick Tock._

 _-Chloe Williams._

I read the note and let in a shaky breath. This can't seriously be happening. Is this some messed up prank or reality? When did life become hell? I bit my lip as realization dawned on me. Life didn't become hell. It's always been hell. Life is such a simple thing to understand its scary. How'd I end up in this situation...?

I glanced a Zach but said nothing. I looked down at my feet. "Chloe Williams. Is she the one? The one you and Taylor were referring to?" I asked. He knew what I was referring to and let out a sigh. He was very pale.

"Yes. At Buckingham, I thought it might be her. This only confirms it." He looks at me. "What helped me figure it out was something she said. And what she did. She manipulated Taylor along with the rest of the R.O.F. The only person I've known wh can convince a person and get away with what they want in the end is Chloe. Also, 6 months ago she came to see me. She said something that just came to me. She said, ' _Zach. Do you seriously think that? You promised them something but here you are, sitting on your lazy ass doing nothing. Don't you see? I have everything precious to you. You can't escape from this. You'll regret it if you don't. I almost feel bad but they deserved it. Now they won't bother us. Come on Zach? Don't you trust me? You still love me.'_ That's what she told me and I had angrily snapped back at her that I don't love her and she swore that I'd pay for it. I didn't understand then. But I understand it now. She had you and everyone under her control. She knew our every step and we were already paying for whatever we did. She says you're the cause we're in this situation, Cam. I didn't keep my promise to you, did I?" He stares at me and I sit there uncomfortable. All I felt was numb and awkward.

"Oh. I guess not..." Is all I manage to say. He leans close to me and I feel his breath on my cheek. I shifted in my seat. I didn't feel like I usually would when I felt his breath against my cheek. Everything that's happening. My head is pounding. How did this all happen? What did I do that could possibly anger this woman to this extent? I sighed. How did everything go downhill so quickly? A tear fell down my cheek. This is too much. Everything that happened before and what's happening now...I just can't deal with this now. Zach pulled away and looked at me concerned. "She's the girl in the picture isn't she?" He nods.

Gently he takes my hands. "Cam." I don't look at him. "Gallagher Girl. We're married. We have a child." He whispers it as if it could possibly soften the blow. I pull away.

"She's your ex?" I ask. Zach looks at me, his eyes showed worry. He looks away.

"Yes."

"She took...everything from us. Our memories. Our lives. Our child. Everything." I rant. I sigh and look at him. "What do you expect me to do? What do you want me to say?" He looks at me worried and seems like he was going to hug me but decides against it.

"Cam..." He starts but I cut him off.

"If you want to hug me then do so! Why are we so...distant..." I look at him. "Is it because it's _my_ fault? I can't do this right now...how do I deal with this? Zach..." Zach holds me closely against him. He looks at me.

"Cam. This doesn't change anything. I still love you. I've always loved you and that will never change. We'll figure this out. But for now, we need to follow her instructions."

"Her instructions? So you mean..."

"We'll go to our friends for answers." He studies me for a moment before saying, "Our _friends_...lied to us for a year." My eyes widened and I hastily replied to defend my brother. I looked away and I ranted.

"My brother would never...Oh my god. It all makes sense now. What he said back in Switzerland." I pale. "When he said he was lying and it hurt him so much..."

 _"If you hadn't done that I would've been dead. Grant...you saved me._ Thank you. _You're you. You're perfect the way you are." I went over to him and hugged him. He sighed._

 _"Thanks, Cam. You know...you're like the sister I never had."_

 _"Grant...you're like the brother I never had. Thank you." He clung on to me tighter. He sobbed lightly._

 _"Grant...it's ok. It's fine." He shook his head._

 _"No, it's not! I've been lying to someone I care about a lot but she doesn't even know it."_

 _"Oh...whatever it is Grant...It'll get better." He smiled sadly._

 _"I hope you're right." His voice cracked. His face_ flashed _with emotions I couldn't read._

I look down at my feet. Who knew that one letter, some words, could change someones entire life in only a few minutes. I don't know what's worse: words unsaid or words that are said. I stared at a fixed point in the room. "I..." I trailed off before continuing. "I don't know what to do anymore..." Zach held my hand and for a while, both of us sat in silence.

"Neither do I." He looks at me. "Being with you...I believe that's the right thing to do. You. I've always loved you. Staying with you is the one thing I'll never regret. No matter what happens." I smile slightly but I'm exhausted. If I want to reach my friends...I'll need to make a call to someone I trust a lot. I take out my phone and begin to dial his number.

"Hello? I need a favor." I say.

"Cam?" A sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with tests. Here's the latest chapter. I think there will be two more chapters and this story will be completed. Have fun reading. :D**


	28. The Weight Of Lives

**St Thomas' Hospital**

 **London, United Kingdom**

 **Next Day**

 **10:40 AM**

 **Zach's POV:**

The breeze was light against my skin. I was finally out of the hospital. We stood in the parking lot, the leaves crisp. I looked at her. She was leaning against a tree, the autumn breeze blowing her blond hair everywhere. Her blue eyes were fixed on the ground, her hands balled into fists. Black jeans, blue top, leather jacket, black ankle boots. She truly was beautiful. She met my gaze and smiled tightly.

"Hi." She said. I smirked. She raises an eyebrow. "How hard did you hit your head when you were shot?" I glared at her.

"I didn't!" I retort stubbornly. Her eyes twinkle. She smirked.

"I find that hard to believe. I saw you hit the floor..." She trails off. I roll my eyes.

"A little..." I admit reluctantly. She was about to say something but then she spotted someone. I saw her let out a breath.

"Anthony!" She called out. A tall guy emerged from the shadows. Brown eyes glanced at Cammie.

"Despite everything, you can still spot me. Nice." He says. He's tall, fair skinned. He was sporting a navy blue hoodie and jeans. Cammie walks up to him and he embraces her. They both glance at each other than at me. He waves at me. "Hi, Zach. I'm Anthony." I tilt my head and start walking towards them.

"Yeah. I know." I say. Cammie looks at me and glares at me. I can't help the shiver that courses through my body. "Uh...nice to meet you."

He looks back at me and Cammie. He smiles. "Don't be scared of her. She's more bark than bite." Cammie pales and looks at him murderously.

"Hey!" She says. I laugh.

"I know," I say with a smirk tugging at my lips. She glares at both of us and I smile at her. She rolls her eyes. I glance at Anthony and notice how tense he is. He stops walking all of a sudden.

"What do you plan on doing now?" He says, turning to look at both of us. Cammie and I glance at each other and blanch.

"You know about it?" I ask shocked.

He hesitates before saying, "I always knew." He turns around and continues walking. I glance at Cammie, surprised at his answer. Her pupils dilated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demands.

"You know that this isn't complicated right?" He says, his back still to us. "It's exactly what I said. I already knew. I always knew."

"But...how does that work?" Her breathing pattern changed. It was much denser.

He shrugs. "She didn't tell you?" Surprise evident in his tone.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew!" She snapped. His eyes softened and he hugged her. Surprise filled her features.

"Cam...everyone knew." He says softly. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. She punched him and flipped him onto the ground. She had him pinned down and the sight before me horrified me. A single tear fell down her cheek and she looked at him murderously. I had no doubt she would murder him on the spot but I was too frozen to move.

"Why..." She says. "Would you hide something like that from me? Do you have any idea what we've been through!?"

"You don't understand!" He looked at her pleadingly. "It was all for Matthew! It was all for you. You begged us to save him...do whatever it took. I only did what you asked, Cam!" His voice wavered as he took a deep breath.

"Why would I..." She trailed off. "Why would I do that? I could have saved him if I'd known."

He looked at her, his gaze steady and icy. "I don't think you'd like to save a dead body." The response was so blunt and cruel that I snapped out of it. I walked over to Cammie and held her back. She looked at me shocked and bemused.

"What are you doing?" She asked me. "He just...everything's been a lie. Don't you see? He just...I..." She trailed off. I looked at Anthony.

"I'm sure that if you did what you did there was a reasonable explanation. If we asked you to do it, we thank you for doing as we wished." I looked at him. " _Arigato."_ He sat on the floor stunned before nodding. He stood up and made his way through the parking lot. Cammie looked at me furiously.

"Why..." She started. "Why the hell would you do that? _Nande!?"_ I looked at her as I held her tightly.

"Because unlike you, I actually appreciate the fact that they did everything they could to save our family. As for why they kept quiet I've figured it out. It's obvious when you think about it."

" _Nani?"_ She said. So it was true. When truly angry or confused or just out of love for the language, she spoke Japanese.

"They kept quiet because one of us would die. Most likely Matt. He would be killed by Chloe if they opened their mouths." She looked everywhere, _anywhere_ but me.

" _Nani? Nande?"_ She breathed out. She bit her lip. "That better be the reason. I don't think I can cope much longer. How...did we end up like this?"

"Cammie? Are you ok? You're pale. _Nande?"_ I asked concerned.

"Yeah," She said, breathing heavily signifying she was _not_ fine. "It's nothing."

I look at her disbelievingly. I shake my head. "No. It's not nothing. It's something. I'm not gonna ask again! What's wrong!?" She looks at me with wide eyes and looks away.

"I told you. It's nothing. I'm just nauseous." At my pointed glare, she added, "I'm feeling jumpy that's all." I looked at her sternly.

"Those are stress and PTSD symptoms. Maybe we should stay in the hospital." I said. She looked back at the hospital in distaste.

"No!" My eyes widened at her response. Her eyes had turned stormy blue. "I don't like hospitals. I'm fine." I noticed Anthony was jogging back. When he reached us, he looked at Cammie. He looked into her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Recalling that time huh? Cam." He said when she didn't look at him. He hugged her and she winced. "Cam...you ok?" She nodded and he didn't pursue it.

"Hey...Anthony?" She said hesitantly. "What really happened the day I was discharged from the hospital? When I woke up you looked relieved and...I don't know. It's like something went off inside of you." I look at her.

"Like I said, Cam. You'll know when you get there. I'm not allowed to say anything. All you can know is if I open my mouth Matthew will die." He says. His eyes darkened. Cammie shivered. She stood up.

"Let's go. I want to know." She says. Anthony takes the lead again and we walk towards the black car with tinted windows. A smile spread across my face slightly. Just the R.O.F to take down. It reminds me of the car the Director used to help us escape from the R.O.F after the plane crash. Those seemed like easy times. I looked at Cammie's expression before entering the car.

 **Cottage belonging to the Morgan Family**

 **Chislehurst Road, Chislehurst**

 **11:30 P.M**

Anthony pulled up to a cottage made out of brick. He pulled up in front of the garage. He looked at me then at Cammie. She had fallen asleep on the 45-minute ride here. He smiled softly at us.

"You know, it's been a year since everything happened. Since you two were torn apart and your world disappeared from you. Yet here you two are, aware of what's going on and I see you two haven't changed a bit. It's almost like we're back the way it used to be. Before everything changed." He smiled. He turned serious and gazed at me. "Can you protect her with everything you've got? Just...I don't know. Don't hurt her. Whatever is said in there... _don't you dare leave here!"_ His eyes had changed color. They had turned a darker shade of brown. I nodded.

"I'll protect her with everything I've got because that's what I'm meant to do. What could possibly be said that would make me want to leave?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Believe it or not, I know you pretty well. You tend to get worked up and leave to do things on your own. If you want to get your child back, you'll need to rely on strategy and thinking not gambling. You can't gamble your sons' life. If you desert Cammie she'll get what she wants. She wants to get you alone. Don't fall into her trap." He warns me. He glances at Cammie. "Wake her up." He gets out of the car and I see him walk up to the black door and knock. I gulp.

Am I ready for this? Are we ready for this? I look at Cammie's sleeping form.

Fuck it. Bring it on. I _will_ get my son back no matter what! I shake Cammie lightly. She smacks my hand and mutters in her sleep. I smile. It's almost like when I woke her up in her apartment that day. The day I got to meet her again.

"Cam? Gallagher Girl." I say lightly. "Wake up." She opens her eyes and gazes at me. She cuddles up next to me. She wanted to get impossibly closer. I hugged her. She glances out the window watching Anthony waiting at the door. Her eyebrows crease slightly and she gets out of the car. I raise my eyebrows and follow her. She stands in front of the house, taking it in. She breathes out.

"Chislehurst? We're in _Chislehurst!?"_ She whispers disbelievingly. I glance at her.

"Ok. So? We're at Chislehurst. My dad owns a cottage here. What's wrong with that?" I ask confused. She just shakes her head.

"This cottage belongs to the Morgan family. I didn't think he would take us here." She shakes her head. "Then...if we're here...everyone's here. Including Joe, Abby, Mom, Dad, and Townsend. I just...still can't believe that they would come to this cottage."

"What's wrong with coming here?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"This cottage is registered under the name of the Morgan family. Usually, everyone is so cautious when it comes to situations similar to this. I thought they were located at a safe house under an alias. One untraceable to any of us. Guess not." She mutters.

"Oh. That is weird." I still didn't see the big deal but oh well. I think she's a bit paranoid.

"I'm not paranoid!" I heard her say, annoyance evident in her tone. Oops, guess I said that out loud. We walk over to Anthony. I hear voices and footsteps on the other side of the door. I looked at the floor. We're doing this. I hold Cammie's hand who glances at me concerned. I wave off her concern as the door opens. The door swings open revealing a tired looking Grant. Once he saw Cammie, he looked away. Anywhere but Cam and I. He sighed.

"Anthony." He acknowledged. "Come in." He gestured and we went inside. We were lead to the living room which was to the right of the entrance. We were greeted by the sight of our friends and family. I'm not going to lie. They all looked like shit. The atmosphere was pretty tense. Something seemed to snap inside of Anthony because he snapped at us.

"Hello to you too, people. How are you? We are considerably fine under the circumstances we're in. They'd like answers. Just tell them the truth!" He snapped. Cammie raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hey!" She said. "That's my line." She smiled tiredly. She led Anthony to the couch and sat him down next to Bex. He rolls his eyes. Anthony looks at everyone in the room.

"We all wanted this day to come, didn't we? The day we could finally tell them the truth. No holding back, got it? I'm tired of these lies. I'm not some bitches pawn." He says, getting angrier with every sentence. He was red by the time he finished speaking.

"We should tell them slowly as time goes by. That way they have time to regain their memories as well as not putting too much pressure on them." Liz chirps up.

"It won't matter. You speak as if you don't now Cammie and Zach. They will get their memories back and all the details whether we tell them or not." Grant speaks up. He glances at Cammie. "I'm sorry. It didn't get better, did it? If anything it got worse." She looks at him. She walks over and hugs him.

"I know. You're my brother, Grant. Knowing that do you think I won't forgive you?" His eyes widen and his eyes fill with tears.

"When I found out we were siblings...I was completely destroyed. Knowing you were my sister and that I was lying to you completely shattered me. It made it worse. The pain became intolerable at that moment. I had to tell myself that you would know soon and that I could finally stop my suffering. But that was absurd. The pain and suffering wouldn't stop until I saw her dead, lying in a pool of her own blood. Body burning in the flames. I was trying to convince myself something I nobody would believe under no circumstance. In this life...when is someone not suffering. It's cruel. So cruel." He sobbed into her shoulder. "The weight of lives is too much to bear."

"Grant. Tell them. Please tell them so we can finally end this once and for all." Anthony pleads. His eyes held sadness.

"I think we should start on how they met and work our way up from there. You know instead of telling them about her, we tell them about their past." Preston says laying down on the floor. Macey looks at him disapprovingly. Bex has a blanket wrapped around her.

"Take that blanket off Bex! It ruins your look!" Macey snaps. Bex glares at her, clearly stressed.

"It warms the darkness of my soul. Got anything like that, Macey? You're named after a freaking store!" Bex says annoyed. Macey glares and holds in what I assume are some very strong comments. "That's what I thought. Fight me, motherfucker." Just as Macey was about to punch Bex, Preston interferes.

"Enough! We're going nowhere. Stop. Just...I know this is hard ok? But please keep it together." He says pleadingly. Abby came in holding a tray with 12 cups of tea. We all took one and sat down.

"Ok. So let me get this straight. We have been living a lie for the past year? Everything about having amnesia and forgetting the past 3 years was a lie?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "So the purpose of lying was to protect my son?" Another nod. I sighed.

"So...how did this all start?" Cammie asks. Bex stares at her and looks away before beginning to talk.

"It was January. We were at that penthouse you have in New York. The one on 157 W 57th ST located on the 87th floor. We were in the breakfast room. The Hudson River view was stunning. Then an agent broke into your penthouse. I remember you choked on your coffee. The agent who broke into your penthouse was Zach. He came up to you and handed you the manila envelope and sat in the seat next to you. He told you 'We're leaving in 20' and you got so mad! You punched him and all he did was withstand your punches and he had that annoying smirk of his plastered on his face. Then he asked you if he could eat there. He didn't wait for your answer, he just raided your fridge, got your cereal and milk poured it into a bowl took a spoon and sat next to you and ate. You kept twitching. You grabbed his cereal bowl and poured it on his head then stormed out of the room. He looked confused as hell. He asked us, 'Why'd she do that? The girls usually love me.' and I couldn't help but smile and reply, 'She's no ordinary girl'. Something lit up in him that day. Despite your protests, he stayed the night since you refused to leave until the day after. You guys went on a mission and when you two came back I noticed something different. We went to pick you up and we saw your blush, Cam. You looked...in love. You two kept close after that. After that mission followed another. But after that second mission, you came back destroyed. He pleaded with you. When you left, he pleaded with all of us. He told us to protect you and that he would fix everything soon. The next five months consisted of Zach chasing you around. He cornered you once and pleaded with you telling you he'd broken up with Chloe so that you could be together. You declined but a week later he pleaded with you again and this time you accepted. You went out for a year before he popped the question. You got married and soon had Matthew. That was a year ago. He's a big boy who can speak a little now. That's basically it." Bex finished out of breath.

"Now we'll tell you how everything went down with Chloe," Jonas spoke up. "She seems to hate Cammie because you fell in love with her. You broke up with her and to say the least she was heartbroken. She was filled with hatred and always seemed to want to hurt Cammie. I could tell she was plotting something because she became unusually quiet after a while. When Matthew was born, she saw her opportunity. She didn't have to rip you apart from outside. She could rip you apart from within. She just needed Matthew. She succeeded and used him to her advantage. He was just a baby. 4 months old. You guys drifted apart but got your act together. After 3 showdowns she managed to capture you. One wrong move and Matthew was gone. You two were forced to surrender and give up your memories of each other. She managed to achieve erasing years of your lives with the right dosage of memory modification. How she got there, I don't wish to know. You made a promise that you'd return. Even though we wanted you to remember it was hard on us because the slightest movement we made could get him killed. We're just grateful that we finally got that burden off of our shoulders. Zach, let me tell you something. She thought you loved her. But we all knew the truth. You never loved her, Zach. If anything she was just a mere toy." As Jonas talked he kept fidgeting. The door opened and slammed shut suddenly. Six people appeared. In the middle stood Chloe Williams holding my son with 2 guards on either side of her.

"Let me stop you right there." She said. "He _did_ love me. And she robbed him from me. Before you say anything Elizabeth, I'm not obsessed. I'm in love and heartbroken. I'm only taking back what was rightfully mine." Her hazel eyes landed on Cammie who sat frozen next to me.

"Matthew...my baby." She muttered. I don't think she even realized what she'd said. Matt smiled at us.

"Ma-ma! Da-da!" He made as if to grab for us. He looked at Chloe in distaste.

"Stupid brat. You're just like your mother." She said. She smiled at Cammie and Cammie flinched. "Hello bitch. Give me back what's mine!"

Cammie smiled coldly. "How can you possibly take back something that was never yours, to begin with?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. Here you go. Hope you enjoy the final chapters of _A Dangerous Game._**


End file.
